


Born to be yours [Omegaverse]

by PrincesaVictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaVictuuri/pseuds/PrincesaVictuuri
Summary: Victor es el príncipe heredero al trono de Louptopia, un pacífico reino donde lobos y humanos conviven y se rigen por su  regla más sagrada:"Los lobos no pueden enlazarse ni aparearse con humanos".Un día el joven príncipe conoce a Yuuri, un pequeño humano que lo cautivará con su tierna personalidad y un singular lazo se formará entre ellos.Victor es un lobo Alfa y Yuuri un humano.Un humano que nació para ser suyo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 73
Kudos: 252





	1. Capítulo 1

Hacía mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejos de la frontera, escondido entre enormes árboles y laberintos de ramas, existió un reino muy próspero. Era singularmente llamado Louptopia. De aldeanos amables y tranquilos; vivían pacíficamente, siendo gobernados por su amado Rey, Olexei, junto a su hermosa esposa, la Reina Jelena. 

Louptopia se distinguía de los demás reinos no sólo por su pacífica gente, o por su increíble capacidad de superar cualquier adversidad. Louptopia era el lugar, el reino perfecto, donde hombres lobos y humanos podían convivir en paz. Lo habían hecho durante largos años; ambas razas siempre ayudándose mutuamente para mantener el equilibrio en sus vidas. 

Los hombres lobos no eran tan diferentes a los humanos. Parecían personas comunes al primer vistazo, pero si los observabas con atención podías notar esas ligeras disimilitudes. Tenían orejas largas y puntiagudas que se erguían sobre su cabeza y, en la espalda baja, sobre el cóccix, colas suaves y voluminosas se dejaban ver. Además existían castas entre ellos; los alfas y los omegas. Eran ellos quienes tenían un poco más de poder y casi siempre ocupaban cargos importantes, pero nunca abusaban de ello. 

Siendo parte lobos, el instinto animal habitaba en ellos también; además, los alfas tenían la capacidad de marcar a su pareja destinada. Una mordida en el cuello significaba un enlace exitoso en los omegas.

Tenían leyes también, pero había una, la más importante y respetada; los hombres lobos sólo podían aparearse y enlazarse con otros lobos. Era casi una tradición y no podía romperse nunca.

Si bien habían algunas diferencias sociales entre los lobos y los humanos, Louptopia siempre fue un pueblo gobernado con sabiduría. No había esclavitud, ni hambruna; prosperaban como un reino lleno de paz, agradecido con sus amables gobernantes. Por eso, cuando el Rey anunció el tan esperado embarazo de su esposa, el reino entero entró en júbilo. La emoción que invadió al pueblo provocó un festejo que duró días. Todos se imaginaban las caritas de los nuevos herederos, porque era bien sabido que en un sólo embarazo de los hombres lobos podían llegar a nacer varias crías.

No obstante, semanas antes de la fecha de parto de la Reina, ella enfermó de gravedad. Los mejores médicos y sanadores llegaron para atenderla, pero fue en vano. Cuatro de sus cincos crías fallecieron en el momento del alumbramiento.

Sólo uno, contra todo pronóstico, fue el que sobrevivió. De precioso cabello plateado como su madre y profundos ojos azules, como su padre. Con orejitas puntiagudas resaliendo de su cabeza y una colita retorcida y peludita. Era el más pequeño y frágil, sin muchas esperanzas de vida. Pero el Rey y la Reina, abordados por la tristeza que sentían, decidieron dar todo por su único hijo. Lo cuidaron y atendieron con mucho amor, siempre procurando darle la mejor vida, aunque no fuera muy larga.

Sin embargo, los meses pasaron y el bebé cada día crecía más. Se veía sano y regordete, siempre recibía a todos con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una sonrisa infantil en su pequeña boca. 

Los médicos, sorprendidos de ver al cachorro más fuerte que nunca, dijeron que era casi un milagro, una enorme victoria. Por eso, los reyes decidieron que su pequeña cría se llamaría Victor.

El tiempo pasó y Victor creció rodeado de amor y cariño. Sus padres le consintieron cada día, cuidándolo y haciendo todo lo posible para que su único hijo tuviera una infancia feliz. 

Y así fue. A los once años, Victor se había convertido en un jovencito precioso; alto, con el largo cabello plateado, siempre atado con un lazo azul y bien parecido, había heredado la belleza de sus padres, mezclándose perfectamente en él, dándole una apariencia casi divina.

La educación de Victor era casi estricta; siendo educado por el maestro real Yakov, Victor había aprendido mucho a lo largo de todas sus enseñanzas. El viejo Yakov se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado, no obstante Victor también era el único capaz de sacar de sus casillas a su profesor. 

—Vitya, ¡ya te dije que hoy debes estudiar! No hay tiempo para que andes jugueteando por el jardín —exclamó Yakov casi al borde de un ataque, viendo como Victor se escapaba por una ventaba abierta.

Victor se rió y movió una mano al aire.

—No seas aguafiestas, Yakov. La historia ya pasó, ¡lo importante son las aventuras que tendrás hoy! —debatió el príncipe, alejándose cada vez más por el jardín. 

Yakov pudo haber gritado algo más, pero la verdad era que Victor no lo escuchó. Prefirió ignorar todas las exclamaciones de su maestro y se escabulló hasta llegar al bosque que conectaba al palacio. Pasando los límites del jardín real, escondido entre distintos arbustos y pasando bajo las ramas de los viejos y enormes árboles, Victor había encontrado un pequeño y mágico lugar, como le gustaba llamarle. 

Era un prado siempre verde, rodeado de arbustos y flores con increíbles colores y olores. Cada mañana, justo cuando el lugar se llenaba con la luz del sol, iluminando las gotas del rocío y despertando a los animales, creando un maravilloso contraste de colores y sonidos, Victor se arrastraba hacia el riachuelo cercano y se tiraba en el pasto para sentir la brisa mañanera. 

Amaba estar ahí; le hacía sentir feliz. 

Una mañana como esas, mientras tiraba rocas al riachuelo, escuchó un sonido extraño. El sentido del oído de los lobos estaba más desarrollado, pero Victor, aun sin haber alcanzado la edad adulta, tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para concentrarse en el ruido y poder saber de qué se trataba. 

El sonido le guió, sus pies se movieron casi por sí solos. Al norte del lugar, a unos pocos metros del río, Victor encontró un niño, uno muy pequeño. Era un humano, de cabello negro, regordete y con la piel quizá un poco más oscura que la suya. No le veía el rostro porque el niño estaba dándole la espalda, sentado sobre el pasto, el llanto le provocaba hipo y su cuerpo se agitaba cada vez que los jadeos le invadían.

Victor dudó. No estaba muy seguro si debía acercarse o no. Él nunca había tenido mucha interacción con las personas, así que no sabía qué debía hacer. Pensó en irse, quizá lo mejor era alejarse del niño humano y dejarle con sus problemas. 

Pero...

_"No te vayas" " Quédate" "Ayúdale" "Te necesita"._

Su alfa interior habló. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba. Durante once años su alfa había estado dormido, pero ahora podía oírlo claramente. La voz le provocaba un eco en su cabeza y instinto sólo pudo obedecerle. 

—Hola —inició casi sin quererlo. Observó al niño saltar sobre su lugar, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro una y otra vez como si quisiera borrar sus lágrimas—, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?

El niño negó varias veces, todavía un poco exaltado.

—No, estoy bien —contestó patéticamente entre sollozos—. Déjame solo, por favor. 

—Puedo hacerlo, si quieres —soltó Victor, intentando sonar desinteresado—. Pero necesitas saber que yo soy el hada que resguarda este bosque, y me enviaron a concederte un deseo. 

Eso pareció funcionar. El niño se sobresaltó y volteó a mirarlo, impulsado por la emoción y curiosidad que sentía en su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡Un hada! —chilló con las mejillas gordas sonrojadas. Había un rastro de lágrimas bajando por sus ojos, pero ya no lloraba más— Pero creí que ustedes no existían... —se detuvo entonces. Ese par de ojos chocolates se dedicaron a observar a la bonita persona que estaba frente a él, notando enseguida que había algo diferente en esa supuesta hada— Pero si tú eres un lobo. 

Victor se sintió atrapado en su propia mentira.

—A-ah, sí... pero es que... también soy un hada. ¡Sí eso! ¡Soy mitad hada y mitad lobo! —se excusó rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa al niño que todavía lo miraba con atención— ¡Y no deberías decir que nosotros no existimos! Cuando los humanos dicen eso, un hada muere. 

—¡Nooo! No quiero que mueras, ¡lo siento! Te creo, de verdad que sí te creo—exclamó el pequeño. Se veía angustiado y Victor se sintió un poco mal por asustarlo de esa manera— Tú eres diferente a todos los lobos que conozco. Tus ojos y cabello son muy bonitos, ¡tú eres bonito!

De repente, una ráfaga de calidez subió por el cuerpo de Victor. Su corazón se agitó y se encontró a sí mismo con las mejillas coloradas, es que el niño era demasiado inocente y eso de alguna manera lo conmovía muchísimo.

—No te preocupes, yo te perdono —dijo, pasándole la mano enguantada sobre la cabeza de cabellos oscuros. El niño se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la caricia que el mayor estaba dándole—. Hay que conocernos mejor, ¿qué te parece? Mmm, empieza diciéndome tu nombre. 

—Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki —respondió, un poco cohibido.

—¡Wooow! Qué bonito nombre tienes —Victor rió encantado y el pequeño Yuuri le miró embelesado—. ¿Y por qué llorabas, Yuuri? Si me lo dices, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con un deseo. 

Yuuri tembló un poquito y pateó una piedra invisible.

—E-es que... soy débil —murmuró a medias, conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¡Soy tan débil que no puedo defenderme! 

Yuuri se veía tan desprotegido, tan pequeño ante él, que Victor tuvo el impulso de quedarse a su lado para protegerlo de todo aquello que le lastimara. No entendía por qué, pero la voz de su alfa seguía resonando en su cabeza, exigiéndole que cuidara de ese ser pequeño que temblaba frente a él. 

—¿Hay gente que te lastima, Yuuri? —le preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. No entendía cómo podía haber gente que hiriera a un niño tan pequeño como Yuuri. 

El pequeño sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz y asintió apenas. 

—Ha-hay dos niños en mi escuela, son lobos. Siempre están molestándome porque no soy como ellos, no estoy a su nivel —confesó, volviendo a pasar sus manos por su rostro. El llanto había vuelto y empapaba sus mejillas—. Se burlan de mí, me llaman cerdo y dicen que mi manera de bailar es ridícula. Ayer rompieron mi libro favorito, y yo me prometí que si hoy me volvían a molestar me defendería, pero no pude hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy pequeño, porque ellos son mayores que yo y no soy nada comparado a ellos.

Yuuri lloró con fuerza y algo se encendió dentro de Victor. Fue como electricidad corriendo por sus venas, elevó sus latidos y su instinto impulsó sus emociones. Se perdió. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a Yuuri entre sus brazos, consolándolo suavemente, tarareándole la misma nana que su madre usaba en él cuando era más pequeño y las pesadillas le atacaban.

—Yuuri, escúchame con atención —susurró, sujetando el rostro del menor. El niño todavía se deshacía en lágrimas gruesas y sollozos que le rompían el corazón a Victor—. No hay persona más débil que aquella que daña a los demás. Tú eres valiente, intentaste ponerles un alto y eso es de admirar. Yo creo en ti, Yuuri. Creo que un día crecerás y serás mucho mejor que todas esas personas que te han dañado. 

Victor guardó silencio sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Él era un niño también, pero en ese momento se sentía como si hubiera madurado ya, como un adulto. Tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo con su padre lo habían consiente de que las injustias no se debían tolerar nunca. Sobre todo cuando había niños inmiscuido. 

—Entonces... ¿eso quiere decir que me ayudarás? —le preguntó Yuuri, ganándose un asentimiento del otro chico. En algún momento el llanto había parado. Estar entre los brazos de aquella hada/lobo era reconfortante, se sentía cálido, esperanzador— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? 

—¿No te lo he dicho? Pero qué descortés de mi parte —Victor rompió el abrazo y se rió, provocándole a Yuuri otro golpe de emociones en su interior—. ¡Me llamo Victor y estoy aquí para ayudarte! Es más, dame tu mano. 

Yuuri ni siquiera dudó. Estiró su pequeño y regordete brazo hacia Victor. El chico recibió su mano entre dedos suaves y enguantados, pero Yuuri se sintió sin respiración. El toque del mayor era algo distinto, casi mágico. 

Observó como Víctor llevaba su mano libre hacia su propio cabello y se quitaba el lazo azul que sostenía su bonito cabello plateado. Mechones largos cayeron por su espalda, como una cascada gris y fue increíblemente indescriptible para el pequeño. 

—Mira, si esos lobos te vuelven a molestar —inició el mayor, enredando el lazo sobre la muñeca de Yuuri, dejándola ahí como si fuera una pulsera—, muéstrales esto y diles que si lo siguen haciendo entonces se las verán con tu amigo Victor. 

—¿A-amigo? —tartamudeó Yuuri, impactado. Sus ojitos rasgados se abrieron mucho, brillando emocionados— ¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo? 

—¡Claro que sí! Seremos muy bueeenos amigos —admitió Victor, dando un aplauso al aire—. Vamos a darnos la mano para sellar nuestra amistad, ¿te parece? 

Yuuri asintió muchas veces y Victor volvió a reír ante la emoción del pequeño. Despacio, él se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y extendió sus dedos hacia su nuevo amigo.

—Está bien, ¡seamos amigos! —chilló, tomando la mano que Victor le ofrecía. 

Sus dedos se encontraron entonces. La ráfaga de emociones que llenaron el cuerpo de Victor no tuvieron comparación. Se sintió desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo era tan familiar. Le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que su cola esponjosa se agitó en algarabía.

En ese momento, viendo la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Yuuri, Victor, sin entenderlo del todo bien, se juró que haría todo para proteger a ese ser tan pequeño e inocente porque él no merecía sufrir, no más.


	2. Capítulo 2

La vida de Yuuri siempre se había sentido apagada. A veces, temblando de miedo, se sentía caminando en un pasillo oscuro que parecía no tener final. Inocentemente se aferraba a las paredes, en busca del interruptor para encender las luces, aquellas que podría iluminar su camino. Lo intentó en muchas ocasiones sin tener éxito alguno. 

Pero ese día, divirtiéndose junto a su nuevo amigo, las luces se encendieron por sí solas. El oscuro pasillo se convirtió en un lugar lleno de vibrantes colores y el miedo se esfumó. La tristeza quedó atrás, el regocijo llenó su corazón y su propia risa inundaba sus oídos. 

Pasaron la tarde hablando, riendo y conociéndose poco a poco. Victor le contó muchas historias fantásticas, pero su favorita fue aquella del príncipe lobo atrapado en una torre. Donde una simple doncella se llenó de valor y peleó contra un dragón mitad pez, para rescatar al pobre y abandonado príncipe. 

¡Había sido increíble! Sobre todo porque Victor actuaba cada escena haciendo el cuento aún más interesante. Yuuri le había escuchado atentamente, sorprendiéndose cada vez que la historia daba una vuelta de tuerca que no se esperaba. 

Al final, cuando el cuento terminó y Yuuri aplaudió emocionado, Victor le pidió algo a cambio: un baile. Yuuri, avergonzado, se había negado al principio. Se sentía inseguro consigo mismo. Todos los días, cuando practicaba sus bailes, sus compañeros de escuela se burlaban de él. Hacían comentarios despectivos sobre su cuerpo, sobre su manera de moverse y eso realmente había dejado secuelas en él. 

Ya ni siquiera sentía tantas ganas de bailar como antes.

Pero Victor estuvo ahí para alentarlo, para hacerle ver que no había nada malo en él. Sus suaves y delicadas palabras hicieron mella en Yuuri en su pequeño corazón. Tanto que no supo explicar porqué se sentía así de seguro cuando Victor estaba a su lado. 

Tal vez, se dijo a sí mismo, era magia de hadas.

Y realmente se sintió como magia cuando cerró sus ojos. De pronto, todo desapareció y la música fluyó de algún lugar. Era una melodía dulce, pacífica, que le hizo sentir en calma y guió sus pies. Yuuri era pequeñito y regordete, pero cuando comenzaba a bailar eso quedaba en segundo plano. Sus movimientos era gráciles, divinos. Sus pies apenas parecían tocar el suelo y sus manos se agitaban con tanta suavidad que incluso podían tocar el viento. 

Victor se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquella figura que se desenvolvía tan delicadamente frente a él.

Era un espectáculo inigualable.

Cuando la danza finalizó y la respiración de Yuuri se agitó, esperó escuchar risas crueles o comentarios destructivos. Pero no hubo nada de eso. El único sonido alrededor eran aplausos que se volvían cada vez más y más apasionados. 

Era Victor que, con una sonrisa enorme y sus bonitos ojos brillando con miles se sentimientos, le miraba encantando y no dejaba de repetirle que era el mejor bailarín que había visto en su vida. Y Yuuri se sintió repentinamente cohibido, era la primera vez que alguien parecía emocionado después de verle bailar. 

No mucho después llegó la hora de despedirse. Yuuri sabía que debía volver a casa pronto. Si se tardaba más de la cuenta, sus papás se preocuparían y le castigarían quitándole su peluche de perrito favorito. 

Victor comprendió, enternecido cuando Yuuri le confesó sobre su perrito de felpa. Decidieron salir del bosque juntos. Iban de la mano, cantando alguna canción infantil y agitando la cabeza al ritmo de la música. 

Cuando la despedida llegó la tristeza decayó sobre ambos. Era el primer día que se veían, pero ya se sentía como si se conocieran desde siempre. Con los ojos empapados, Yuuri abrazó a su nuevo amigo. Victor le recibió entre sus brazos, prometiéndole que volverían a verse muy pronto. 

Y Yuuri le creyó, porque las hadas nunca mentían.

Al día siguiente, con ánimos renovados, Yuuri saltó de su cama. Se lavó la carita, los dientes e intentó peinarse, aunque era un desastre la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo le sonrió y se sintió plenamente realizado. 

¡Es que no podía creer su suerte! Tenía un amigo, ¡su primer y único amigo! Un lobo/hada que era súper divertido y amable. Se había divertido mucho a su lado, que Yuuri temía que sólo se tratara de un sueño. Sin embargo, la pulsera atada a su pequeña muñeca le advertía lo contrario. 

Era su nuevo amuleto de la suerte, además de que, según Victor, tenía un hechizo mágico que lo protegía de todos los niños malos que le molestaban en la escuela. 

Durante el desayuno, incluso Hiroko, su madre, notó el repentino cambio de humor. Le sorprendía encontrarse a su hijo menor tan emocionado por ahí a la escuela. Normalmente Yuuri era un niño retraído, casi nunca mostraba emociones y pocas veces tenía contacto con otros niños de su edad. Por eso mismo, le preguntó la razón de su buen humor. Pero Yuuri simplemente le dijo que era un secreto.

Hiroko no insistió más. Le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y dejó el tema por la paz. Si algún día él quería contarle, ella estaría feliz de escucharlo.

En la escuela no fue demasiado diferente para Yuuri. Tomó sus clases con normalidad, entregó sus tareas y recibió una estrellita en su frente cuando respondió correctamente una pregunta de matemáticas. 

Pronto llegó la hora del receso. Yuuri fue de los últimos en salir del salón. Entre niños que corrían, gritaban y se empujaban, Yuuri buscó un buen lugar para comer el delicioso almuerzo que su mamá había preparado para él. Era sencillo: algo de arroz, verduras y un trozo de carne que olía realmente bien. 

—Viéndote comer todo eso no me sorprende que estés hecho un cerdo. 

Esa voz burlona le interrumpió. Yuuri bajó la cuchara y elevó la mirada encontrándose con Bastian, el lobo que solía molestarlo todos los días. Tenía diez años, pero parecía ser mayor porque era bastante alto. Con el pelo rojizo y ojos cafés muy grandes. 

A su lado, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se encontraba Ludwig, otro lobo. Era un poco más pequeño que su compañero, pero le provocaba la misma sensación de miedo. Ambos chicos abusaban de él, golpeándolo, empujándolo o quitándole sus cosas por mera diversión. 

Yuuri estaba cansado de temerles, pero no podía evitarlo. Eran mayores, mucho más grandes que él y podían lastimarlo si querían. El pensamiento lo angustió, sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y quiso hacerse bolita para protegerse. 

Pero...

Las palabras de Victor llegaron a su mente. ¡Tenía el hechizo mágico! Ellos no podían hacerle daño porque la magia de Victor le protegería. Con ese pensamiento, se levantó de su lugar y apretó los puños, lleno de valor.

—Si yo fuera ustedes tendría mucho cuidado de lo que dicen —amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando fijamente a los dos chicos frente a él—. Ya no estoy solo, tengo un amigo muy fuerte que me cuida. 

—¡¿Qué cosas dices, cerdo?! —rugió Bastian, dando un paso hacia Yuuri. Pero lejos de lo que creyó, el niño no se alejó se quedó ahí dispuesto a enfrentarlos— ¿Crees que tus palabras me dan miedo?

Justo cuando Bastian amenazó con acercarse de nuevo, pudo sentirlo. Yuuri no lo notó, pero el aroma que se disparó en el aire obligó a Bastian a mantenerse quieto, sus latidos se dispararon y tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás cuando se sintió presionado. 

El olor era denso, casi como si los quisiera aplastar. Las feromonas de alfa dominante se ceñían sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Yuuri, como si buscaran mantenerlo protegido.

Bastian siseó con desagrado y Ludwig quiso vomitar. Era demasiado para ambos; no podían acercase a Yuuri porque su instinto no se los permitía. Tenían que obedecer aquella jerarquía que estaba sobre la de ellos. 

No dijeron mucho más, ni siquiera le miraron de regreso. Simplemente se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el aroma parecía intoxicarlos si permanecían cerca de Yuuri. 

A Yuuri se le escapó el aliento. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¡El hechizo de Victor había funcionado! Por fin podría pasar los días tranquilamente en la escuela, sin temor a recibir golpes o burlas de sus compañeros.

No podía esperar, ¡tenía que contarle a Victor ya!

(...)

La convivencia entre Victor y Yuuri se volvió una rutina. Como una promesa que no necesitó de palabras, todos los días se encontraban en su lugar secreto. No hacían mucho, jugaban, platicaban o se quedaban dormidos sobre el pasto, pero nunca se aburrían. Porque cada día era una aventura nueva.

Un día, mientras los dos se refrescaban sumergiendo los pies en el agua del riachuelo, Victor rompió el silencio que les embargaba para decirle a Yuuri algo importante.

—Yuuri —le llamó, sin saber exactamente cómo continuar. El niño le miró, sus ojitos cafés se incendiaron de muchos sentimientos cuando Victor correspondió su mirada—... la próxima semana no podremos vernos.

La sonrisa de Yuuri decayó, tristeza embargó su semblante y Victor sintió su corazón resquebrajándose. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz colgando de un hilo.

—Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer —siguió, tomándose la libertad de revolver el bonito y suave cabello de Yuuri.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —susurró, tallando su ojo cuando las lágrimas le amenazaron. Es que la idea de pasar tantos días lejos de su amigo le parecía triste y molesta. 

—Yo también voy a echarte de menos, pequeño —confesó Victor, regalándole una sonrisa que calmó el corazón de Yuuri—. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Pronto haré que envíen una invitación a tu casa para el cumpleaños de mi madre. Habrá un gran baile en su honor y podrás bailar todo lo que quieras. 

Yuuri separó los labios. 

—¿Podré conocer tu hogar entonces? —jadeó emocionado, levantándose y agitando a Victor por los hombros. No podía creer que visitaría el lugar donde las hadas vivían— ¿Cómo es tu casa? ¿Es muy grande? ¿Tienes mucha familia?

Pregunta tras pregunta escapaban de la boca del menor. Victor, sorprendido y divertido, se preguntó cómo podía hablar tanto sin respirar.

—Bueno... en realidad, ya sabes, como yo soy un lobo vivo en... el castillo de Louptopia. Mi madre es la reina —se sinceró esperando que Yuuri le reclamara por haberle mentido, pero no hubo nada de eso.

En cambio, observó cómo los ojos de Yuuri de hacían más grande mientras una sonrisa llenaba su bonito e inocente rostro. 

—¡Entonces eres un príncipe también! Wow, mi amigo es el más increíble del mundo. ¡Tengo mucha suerte de haberte conocido! 

Victor no pudo evitar soltar una risa encantadora. Se sentía completamente conmovido ante la inocencia que brotaba por cada poro de Yuuri.

—Así es, pequeño —Victor le picó la punta de la nariz con su dedo. Yuuri se carcajeó, con las mejillas coloradas—. Muy pronto enviaré la invitación, así que asegúrate de recibirla. 

Yuuri le prometió que lo haría.

(...)

Esa tarde, cuando Yuuri llegó a casa, se la pasó saltando de un lado a otro. Su hermana mayor, Mari, corría tras él, intentando ponerle la pijama. Lo capturó casi treinta minutos después, cuando Yuuri se cansó y se sentó a recuperar fuerzas. Cuando le preguntó el por qué de su emoción, Yuuri le contestó que su nuevo y genial amigo el hada/príncipe le había invitado al cumpleaños de la reina.

Hiroko, su padre Toshiya y su hermana se miraron unos a otros. No le dijeron nada, creyendo que sólo era la imaginación del pequeño.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando, cinco días después, una invitación para Yuuri y su familia llegó desde el palacio. 

(...)

—Y luego Yuuri me dijo que llamaría "Victor" a su perrito de peluche porque él siempre le protege en las noches cuando tiene pesadillas.

Jelena se rió tiernamente y pasó el cepillo por el largo y suave cabello de su hijo. Había unos nudos por los mechones, pero Jelena se tomaba su tiempo en desenredar ese travieso pelo mientras su niño parloteaba casi sin respirar. Como reina y madre, amaba esos pequeños momentos que pasaba junto a su cachorro. Se sentía cálido, familiar y ella los disfrutaba mucho. 

Últimamente todo lo que escuchaba de la boca de Victor eran las aventuras que tenía junto a su misterioso y nuevo amigo, Yuuri. Le contó cómo se conocieron y cómo pasaban todas las tardes jugando cerca del antiguo riachuelo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jelena miraba a su hijo tan animado. A veces se emocionaba tanto que se le ponían las mejillas rojas y hablaba hasta que sus pulmones no podían más.

Había escuchado tanto sobre Yuuri que ella estaba intrigada. De verdad que le gustaría conocer al pequeño lobo que había capturado la atención de Victor.

—También me contó que su comida preferida es algo llamado "katsudon" —continuó Victor. Por el reflejo del espejo, Jelena observó cómo el gesto en el rostro de su hijo se torcía en un mohín infantil—. ¿Tú sabes que es eso, mamá? 

—No, cariño, me temo que no lo sé —respondió suavemente, buscando un lazo para atar el cabello de su hijo. El otro lo había perdido en algún lugar.

Victor suspiró rendido.

—Bueno, no importa. Yuuri me dijo que un día me invitará a su casa a comer katsudon. ¿Me dejarás ir, mamá? ¡Prometo que me portaré bien!

—Tendríamos que pensarlo mucho, bebé —habló, besándole la coronilla—. Pero si prometes que cumplirás con tus tareas y sacarás buenas calificaciones, tal vez sí te permita ir. 

—Siií —chilló Victor, elevando los brazos—. ¡Seré el lobo más inteligente del pueblo, mamá!

Viéndolo reír y emocionarse, Jelena pensó en que tal vez, Yuuri Katsuki era aquella pieza perdida en la vida de su hijo. 

Hasta que la noche del baile llegó...

(...)

Aquel día Yuuri estaba emocionado y nervioso por partes iguales. ¡Es que se moría por volver a ver su amigo lobo/hada/príncipe! Tenía muchas cosas que contarle y no podía esperar más. 

Para esa noche, Hiroko había confeccionado ropa para toda la familia. El baile era de gala y ciertamente ellos no solían asistir a ese tipo de eventos sofisticados. Eran una simple familia de clase media, por eso estaban más que sorprendidos cuando la invitación para el cumpleaños de la reina Jelena llegó a sus manos. 

El traje de Yuuri era de dos piezas; el saco de color negro y los pantalones por encima de la rodilla en café. Usaba medias altas y unos zapatitos muy elegantes. Se sentía como un príncipe usando esa ropa, casi de ensueño. Aunque para ponerse la camisa tuvo que quitarse el listón que Victor le había regalado. Pero pensó que estaría con él, así que a su lado no necesitaría ningún hechizo mágico. 

La fiesta en el palacio fue todo un éxito. Había mucha gente de la realeza, la orquesta tocaba canciones preciosas y la comida olía riquísima, pero para Victor todo se tornó aburrido. Llevaba cerca de una hora saludando a los viejos lobos amigos de sus padres. Él intentaba ser cortés y sonreía cada vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido sobre su apariencia o inteligencia, pero ya se sentía en su límite. 

Fue entonces, justo cuando sus padres se despedían del barón Leroy y sus hijos para poder seguir saludando a los otros invitados, que Victor le vio. 

Yuuri había llegado junto a su familia. Dos adultos y una niña, quizá un poco mayor que él, que era quien sostenía la pequeña mano de Yuuri. Al instante, la mirada de Victor se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

—Mamá, papá, ¡Yuuri ha llegado! ¡Vamos, vamos! —gritó agitando su cola con alegría, mientras tomaba a sus padres de las manos para llevarlos con su amigo.

Entre risas, sus padres se dejaron guiar. Para ambos reyes, la felicidad de su hijo era lo primero. Lo amaban y sólo querían que su pequeño cachorro estuviera envuelto en alegrías y prosperidad.

—¡Yuuri, me alegra que vinieras! —exclamó Victor todo emocionado. Su cola seguía agitándose y sus orejas se habían levantado en alegría nada más de ver al niño que ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante— Mira, te presento a mis padres: ellos son los reyes, Olexei y Jelena. 

Los padres de Yuuri y su hermana hicieron una reverencia ante los reyes, agradecidos por la invitación que les habían hecho llegar. 

Sin embargo, los reyes se quedaron sin palabras cuando descubrieron que el amigo de Victor era un humano. No se lo habían esperado, pero en el fondo estaba conmovidos y orgullosos de que su hijo no hiciera distinción alguna entre humanos y lobos. 

Los saludos cordiales vinieron después. Yuuri se presentó ante ellos, un poco intimidado ante la presencia de los reyes, pero Olexei y Jelena se enternecieron por la personalidad del niño. Los adultos se enfrascaron en una conversación que se tornó aburrida para Victor y Yuuri, así que decidieron escaparse cuando ninguno de los adultos les prestaban atención. 

—Ven, ven —animó Victor jalando despacio la mano del menor. Yuuri se reía y seguía fielmente a su amigo—. Aquí podrás comer muchas cosas ricas. ¡Les dije a los sirvientes que prepararan muchos dulces especialmente para ti!

La mesa que había frente a ellos era enorme y sobre ella reposaban cientos de golosinas brillantes y deliciosas que sólo la realeza podía comer. Los ojitos de Yuuri volvieron a encenderse con emoción, Victor incluso pudo ver un sutil sonrojo en los cachetes de su amigo y eso provocó en él una ternura inigualable.

Yuuri era pequeñito y tierno, y eso le gustaba mucho. 

—Toma, prueba este primero —sugirió dándole una trufa de chocolate cubierta con cacao y azúcar glass. 

La cara que hizo Yuuri después de morder la golosina conmovió a Victor. Era la primera vez que su amigo probaba esa clase de dulces y parecía gustarle mucho. Yuuri comió toda clase de golosinas y eran riquísimas, Victor le explicaba de qué estaban hechas cada cosa, pero su preferido había sido el pastel de chocolate con nueces y fresas. 

Estuvieron juntos casi una hora. Tenían una semana sin verse, pero se había sentido como si fueran años y necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hablaban, reían y comían todo lo que pudieran conseguir de las mesas. El ambiente que les rodeaba se sentía tan natural que parecía como si hubiesen estado juntos toda la vida. 

—Vitya —la voz de Jelena llegó y tanto como Victor como Yuuri dejaron de jugar para mirar a la mujer—, el conde Giacometti y su hijo ya se van. Ven a despedirlos. 

Victor hizo una mueca.

—Mamaaá —chilló, intentando que su madre sintiera lástima por él—, ¿no puedes decirles que les deseo el mejor de los viajes?

—Victor, no me hagas repetir las cosas —siseó, sin perder la sonrisa.

El tono de su voz provocó un escalofrío en Victor. Si bien su madre era una mujer dulce y amorosa, también podía ser bastante intimidante, sobre todo cuando se enojaba.

—E-está bien, ya voy —jadeó captando la indirecta. Se levantó del suelo, donde había estado jugando, y se sacudió la ropa, regresando la mirada a su inseparable amigo—. Yuuri, espérame aquí. Volveré contigo y seguiremos divirtiéndonos, ¿sí? 

Yuuri asintió.

—Sí, aquí estaré. Cuando regreses, ¿podemos bailar? —preguntó entusiasmado. Desde que supo que sería un baile se había esforzado y estuvo practicando sus mejores pasos para impresionar a Victor— ¡La música es muy bonita!

Victor no se pudo negar.

(...)

Mientras su amigo estaba ocupado hablando con los demás adultos, Yuuri decidió seguir atacando la mesa de postres. Ese pastel de chocolate era muy rico y no podía dejar de comerlo. Le gustaba la cómo la textura y el sabor se mezclaban en su boca, provocándole una explosión de bonitas emociones.

—Pero mira quién apareció aquí —esa conocida voz heló a Yuuri. El miedo le hizo temblar y el tenedor entre sus dedos se agitó—. Ni siquiera deberías estar en este lugar, gordo tonto.

Yuuri no creyó que se los encontraría, pero ahí estaban. Bastian y Ludwig se encontraban frente a él. Ambos le miraban con desprecio y asco, como si él fuera algo despreciable.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí, bola de grasa? No me digas, ¿tus padres vinieron a hacer la limpieza del palacio? —se burló Ludwig.

—Yo... ¡yo fui invitado! Así que mejor me dejan en paz o... —justo entonces Yuuri recordó que no tenía el hechizo de protección con él, pero no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a Victor. Tragándose el miedo que le estaba consumiendo, dio un paso hacia adelante, queriendo imponerse ante esos niños. 

—¿O qué, barrigón? —Bastian no se dejó impresionar ante esa burda actuación y siguió presionando a Yuuri. Verlo llorar era la mejor diversión que podía conseguir— ¿Vas a llorar otra vez? 

Victor se agitó. Una sensación de incomodidad viajó por su cuerpo y le hizo jadear en voz baja. Intentó ignorarlo y continuar con la conversación que tenía con Christophe Giacometti, pero no lo logró. De repente, su alfa se movió dentro de él. Lo sintió gruñir y bufar, como si algo no estuviera bien.

"Ayúdalo" "Ahora, ayúdalo" "Te necesita" "Yuuri te necesita".

Guiado por esas palabras e ignorando la pregunta que Chris acababa de hacerle, Victor volteó en busca de Yuuri. Sus sentidos estaban despiertos; su alfa seguía hablándole, casi nublando su conciencia. 

Lo vio entonces. Yuuri acompañado de otros dos niños que se veían más grandes que él. Eran lobos, reconoció su alfa, y no parecían estar jugando. De hecho, Yuuri temblaba y sus bonitos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar. 

A Victor ni siquiera le importó que Chris seguía hablándole, para cuando se dio cuenta y guiado por su instinto, corrió entre la gente en busca de su pequeño amigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento que casi le comía las entrañas.

Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y para cuando llegó ya era tarde. 

Uno de los niños empujó a Yuuri con tanta fuerza que terminó cayéndose y golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de postres. Los dulces se desparramaron sobre Yuuri, platos de porcelana se rompieron al chocar contra el suelo y la risa burlona de los dos niños llenó sus oídos. 

La rabia sobrepasó a Victor cuando encontró a Yuuri en el suelo. Su ropa estaba manchada de chocolate y su cuerpo temblaba de puro terror.

—¿Cómo se atreven? —les gritó en algo que más bien pareció un gruñido, sosteniendo a Yuuri entre sus brazos— ¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí y golpear a mi amigo?

—¡Prin-príncipe, Victor! —jadeó Bastian, sintiéndose pequeño ante la mirada que recibía de Victor— Fue un accidente... nosotros estábamos jugando y...

—¡No te atrevas a mentirme! —el rugido que escapó de su boca hizo temblar a todos. Bastian y Ludwig bajaron la mirada, la presión que el alfa ejercía sobre ellos era demasiada y no podían siquiera hablar— Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —continuó, ignorando a los otros dos. Su atención se centró en el niño que todavía temblaba entre sus brazos — ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres ver al médico?

—No —negó, pasándose la mano por los ojos. No quería demostrarle a Victor que sentía miedo—. E-estoy bien. No me pasó nada.

Fu ahí cuando lo sintió. Algo caliente bajó por su nariz y empapó sus labios. Llevó sus dedos temblorosos a esa zona y, después de limpiarse, se los encontró llenos de sangre. 

El olor golpeó a Victor. Su mirada horrorizada se fijó en esa pequeña nariz que sangraba y algo dentro de él se desconectó. Dejó de escuchar, de sentir. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció y la ira consumió sus sentidos. 

Lo próximo que sintió fue dolor, pero la rabia que habitaba en él era más fuerte. Escuchó sus huesos tronar para acomodarse a su nueva forma, el pelo le nació por todas partes y sus dientes chocaron entre sí cuando crecieron. 

Bastian y Ludwig estaban petrificados. El lobo frente a ellos gruñía, les amenazaba enseñándoles los filosos dientes. La saliva escapaba de ese hocico alargado y los ojos rasgados brillaban llenos de furia.

—¡Victor, no! —lloró Yuuri cuando notó las intenciones de Victor. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre aquel lobo y le abrazó por el cuello, intentando detenerle. No debía permitir que su amigo atacara a las personas. El lobo gruñó, pero esa voz mandó oleadas de calma por todo su cuerpo— No lo hagas, por favor. Tú eres bueno, yo sé que tú nunca le harías daño a los demás. Por favor, por favor.

El lobo chilló. El llanto de Yuuri era abrumador, ya no sentía ganas de destruir. Ahora sólo quería que ese pequeño dejara de llorar.

Lentamente, lamió las lágrimas y sangre que corrían por el rostro de Yuuri, intentando calmarlo. 

Bastian y Ludwig se alejaron, pero había más gente a su alrededor. Nadie había intervenido porque todo pareció demasiado rápido. Los musicos dejaron de tocar, cuchicheos se empezaron a escuchar y la madre de Yuuri quiso acercarse para buscar a su bebé, pero alguien le detuvo. 

Jelena se llevó las manos a la boca y Olexei observaba la escena incrédulo. Aquello era algo imposible. Era bien sabido que los hombres lobos sólo podían convertirse por dos razones: mediante las noches de luna llena o... cuando perdían el control al sentir a su destinado en peligro. 

Esa noche no era de luna llena, lo cual sólo dejaba una posibilidad. Era improbable, pero existía. Y estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

La reina jadeó cuando ató los cabos sueltos.

Eso no podía ser posible, pensó sintiéndose aterrorizada.

Porque los enlaces entre hombres lobos y humanos estaban prohibidos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado y me puedan dejar sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz ✨


	3. Capítulo 3

Victor.

Victor, despierta.

Abre los ojos.

Victor, ven.

Cuando Víctor abrió los ojos, se encontró en su lugar secreto. El agua del riachuelo le mojaba los pies y la brisa de la tarde le alborotaba los cabellos largos y medio húmedos. De pronto, se sintió un poco perdido. No entendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ¿no se suponía que estaba en la fiesta con Yuuri...?

Yuuri. 

Victor dejó de respirar y miró por todos lados. Las aves piaban sobre los arboles, mariposas agitaban sus alas en las flores y algunas ardillas corrían por el pasto buscando alimento, pero no había rastro alguno de Yuuri. Su corazón agitado golpeó contra su pecho y se sintió desesperado. No podía ver a su amigo, no lo encontraba. 

Victor, te estoy esperando. 

—¡¿Dónde estás, Yuuri?! 

La risa fresca e infantil resonó entre los árboles, se sentía como si estuviera realmente cerca, pero no había rastro alguno de él. Victor caminó apresurado sin importarle que sus húmedos pies se hundieran cuando hacían contacto con la tierra. Buscó desesperadamente entre los arbustos y miró sobre las ramas de los cedros porque esos eran los lugares preferidos de Yuuri para esconderse cuando jugaban.

Pero no, no había rastro alguno de Yuuri.

Victor, ven, ven, sígueme.

La voz parecía alejarse y eso aterró a Victor. Corrió entre los parajes de rocas y espinas. Llevaba la mano estirada, como si quisiera sujetar aquello que no alcanzaba. Era inútil, sin embargo. Cuanto más corría, más pesado se volvía y la voz de Yuuri se perdía. 

«No, no, no. ¡No lo dejes ir! No lo pierdas ahora que le has encontrado»

Su alfa habló. La desesperación teñía sus pensamientos y muy pronto se halló llorando. Lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y nublaban más allá de su vista; nublaban su juicio. No podía pensar con claridad. Tan sólo quería encontrar a su mejor amigo, quería estar con él, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y escucharlo reír. 

Victor, no me dejes.

—Nunca lo haría, Yuuri —respondió en un jadeo, alejándose cada vez más. 

Entonces la oscuridad llegó. 

Victor se agitó. A su alrededor todo empezaba a cubrirse de un manto oscuro, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer pintura negra sobre el lugar. Aterrado, intentó alejarse pero algo detuvo sus pasos. Tenebrosas ramas se enredaban en sus piernas, obligándolo a mantenerse ahí. Su llanto se intensificó, la oscuridad se sentía asfixiante y era aterrador. 

No podía moverse, no podía hablar. Quería hablar; necesitaba gritar, pero los únicos sonidos que abandonaban su boca eran lastimeros aullidos y chillidos entrecortados. Tenía miedo, no entendía qué sucedía. 

Victor, ayúdame. Te necesito. 

La desesperación creció en él cuando escuchó esa voz. Se removió buscando alguna manera de liberarse de su prisión, pero todo era inservible. Y se detestó en ese segundo. Se sentía patético; Yuuri lo necesitaba y él no podía hacer nada. Victor jadeo. Sus sentidos se elevaron, escuchó el golpeteo angustiado de su corazón, la presión se hizo insoportable.

Y gritó.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse se encontró recostado en su cama. Tenía la respiración agitada y lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban cuesta abajo por sus mejillas. 

—Shh, bebé —el tacto de su madre sobre su mano se sintió reconfortante. La calidez le abrumó y su corazón empezó a calmarse—. Todo está bien. Mamá y papá están aquí contigo. 

Cuando Victor enfocó su mirada en ella, Jelena se destrozó. Su corazón se hizo añicos y escuchó a su loba interior chillar, sintiéndose incapaz de ayudar a su cachorro. Probablemente Victor estaba asustado y muy confundido, y ella sólo quería protegerlo de todo el mal. 

—¿Mamá? ¿papá? —tartamudeó Victor, sentándose lentamente en la cama. Parpadeó varias veces y un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo. Le dolía mucho, como si alguien le hubiera roto todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Pero ignoró todo aquello cuando los recuerdos de la fiesta comenzaron a aflorar en su mente, inundando a Víctor con un sentimiento que sólo podía compararse con la desesperación— ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde está Yuuri? ¡Necesito ayudarlo! Él me necesita y...

Ni siquiera pudo continuar. Estaba mareado, su vista se nubló y sintió un chispazo de electricidad corrieron por su cuerpo. El dolor cubría sus sentidos y le obligó a encorvarse cuando una ráfaga de ardor invadió sus costillas. 

—Me duele —dijo en apenas un quejido, con el llanto volviendo a sus mejillas. 

—Es normal, hijo. Sucede de esa manera después de tu primera transformación —habló su padre, acariciando lentamente su cabello. 

—Mi... ¿mi primera transformación? —preguntó, claramente confundido— ¿De qué hablan?

Los reyes compartieron una mirada y supieron que el momento había llegado. Era la ocasión de tener esa charla con su cachorro, esa que habían estado postergando durante mucho tiempo. Con cuidado, intentando no moverse demasiado, ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama, lo más cerca posible de su hijo. 

Él iba a necesitarlos más que nunca. 

—Victor, escucha —inició su padre, no muy seguro de cómo continuar. Tal vez debía ser directo. Victor era un niño, pero Olexei sabía que su hijo podía tomar las cosas con madurez—, la fiesta... fue hace dos días. Llevas un día y medio dormido. 

—¡¿Un día y medio?! —exclamó incrédulo. De repente, pareció que el mundo le cayó encima. Las cosas no tenían sentido para él, pero se preocupó más por su pequeño amigo. ¿Estaría bien?— ¿Y Yuuri? ¿él está bien? Por favor, díganme que está bien —la desesperación enmarcó la voz de Victor y quiso levantarse para asegurarse que Yuuri estuviera bien, pero el dolor que se deslizaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo se lo impidió—. Quiero verlo, por favor. Mamá, quiero verlo. Papá, por favor, déjame ir con él. 

—Victor, tranquilízate. Está bien, bebé. Él está con su familia ahora —susurró Jelena, besándole la coronilla—. ¿Puedes recordar lo que pasó en la fiesta?

Victor lo pensó un momento. Intentó rememorar lo sucedido ese día, pero en cierto punto todo se volvía nebuloso. Imágenes y sensaciones recortadas llegaban a su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir aún más confundido. 

—No recuerdo mucho, pero unos lobos lo lastimaron. Y, y, y yo sólo quise arrancarles la cabeza —confesó bajo la mirada de sus padres. Su cuerpo temblaba y quería llorar hasta más no poder—. Soy un monstruo, ¿verdad? Perdón, perdón por ser así, por pensar en esas cosas. Pero... pero no quiero que lo lastimen nunca. Yo se lo prometí, ¡Le prometí que nadie lo dañaría y le fallé! 

Victor hipó. El llanto no le daba tregua alguna y eso aplastaba el corazón de sus padres. Era tan difícil ver a su cachorro en ese estado. Su instinto les demandaba protegerlo, pero ¿cómo podían hacerlo en esa situación?

—No le fallaste, hijo. El niño está bien porque tú lo protegiste —habló su padre, sonó conciliador como si lograra entender cada sentimiento que surgía dentro de Victor—. Sufrió una herida leve que se curará en un par de días a más tardar. De cualquier modo, el doctor le recetó unas medicinas por si tuviera algún malestar. 

Eso calmó un poco las ansias de Victor. Sorbió por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. 

—¿De verdad? Yo... ¿lo protegí? 

—Sí, mi amor —la reina sujetó la mano de su cachorro para transmitirle calma. No quería que él siguiera sufriendo—. Fuiste muy valiente y cuidaste de ese niño como todo un lobito orgulloso. 

—Te transformaste, Vitya —continuó el rey, sujetando el hombro de su hijo—. Dormiste durante tanto tiempo porque quedaste exhausto después de eso. Es normal, así como el dolor que sientes en tu cuerpo. Pasará después de unos días, pero debes comer y descansar mucho. 

—Pero... pero, ¡eso no tiene sentido! No pude haber cambiado todavía, ¡ni siquiera tengo quince! Yakov me explicó que las transformaciones sólo suceden en las noches de luna llena, después del despertar de nuestro género secundario y eso es hasta los quince años. 

Victor estaba asustado. Su cabeza martillaba de dolor, pero pudo recordar aquellas enseñanzas que su maestro le había dejado. Él sólo tenía once años, sus colmillos acababan de brotar y sus sentidos apenas estaban desarrollándose. ¿Cómo era posible que lograra transformarse en lobo? 

—Creemos que tu género secundario despertó antes de tiempo. No es muy común, pero a veces pasa en alfas muy dominantes —explicó Olexei en un titubeo. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Víctor todavía era un cachorro, apenas un niño en desarrollo, aún no era tiempo para que pasara por algo tan drástico como una transformación—. Probablemente Yakov no te lo enseñó aún, tal vez porque eres muy jóven, pero... —se detuvo. Las palabras le faltaron, no se creía el indicado para explicarle tantas cosas a su hijo, pero si no lo hacía él, ¿entonces quién?— la luna llena no es la única la única que puede hacernos cambiar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿hay alguna otra razón? 

—El instinto, Victor. El instinto puede hacernos cambiar también. Cuando nuestro destinado está en peligro inminente, el instinto reacciona y provoca la transformación. 

—Nosotros pensamos que tal vez te sucedió cuando viste a tu amigo siendo molestado por los otros niños —Jelena siguió, mirando atentamente cada reacción de su hijo.

—E-esperen un momento —Victor se sujetó la cabeza y respiró de forma agitada. Era demasiada información, no lo comprendía muy bien y mientras más escuchaba, menos sentido tenía—. Cuando dicen destinado... ¿se refieren a Yuuri? 

La reina asintió muy lentamente. Victor vio una sonrisa en su rostro, pero leyó aquello que sus ojos no podían callar. Ella estaba incómoda, tal vez nerviosa. La miró alisar las arrugas del vestido una y otra, claramente inestable.

—Pero... él no puede ser mi destinado. Yuuri es mi amigo —jadeó, con la mente atiborrada de preguntas—. Nosotros jugamos todo el tiempo y no me siento raro cuando estoy a su lado. Bueno, sólo quiero cuidarlo, quiero que tenga una vida feliz y, y, y... lo quiero mucho. 

Entonces todo hizo clic. 

Víctor lo comprendió. Armó el rompecabezas y entendió el porque su alfa le instaba a protegerlo. El porque tenía esa absurda necesidad de estar a su lado cada día y la opresión que invadía su corazón cada vez que estaban lejos.

—Hijo, Yuuri es un niño muy adorable y se ve que él también te quiere mucho —las palabras de Jelena se mermaron cuando el nudo en su garganta se apretó. Era difícil hablar sobre eso, sobre todo porque ahora sabía que había un lazo entre su hijo y aquel niño. Pero también habían reglas y debían respetarse—. Sin embargo lo que hay entre ustedes es imposible, cariño. Él es un humano y tú un lobo. Son razas que no pueden ni deben mezclarse —ella paró. Se mojó los labios cuando los sintió repentinamente secos y respiró para intentar calmar su corazón—. En el pasado, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, hubieron lobos que rompieron la regla y se enamoraron de humanos. No hubo un final feliz para ellos, mi amor. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque, a final de cuentas, los lobos terminaban encontrando a su destinado y el instinto

los obligaba a abandonar a sus parejas humanas.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Victor mirara desesperadamente a su madre. Muchos sentimientos emergían de esos preciosos ojos azules; el miedo, la angustia y la zozobra teñían esa mirada que, algunos días atrás, había sido completamente infantil. 

Era injusto, se dijo Jelena. Era completamente injusto que su cachorro tuviera que pasar por algo así. Era tan solo un niño, debía preocuparse porque caramelo comería mañana, no por los problemas que el instinto acarreaba. 

—Es sorprendente que Yuuri sea tu destinado. Me atrevería a decir que incluso es imposible. Él es un humano, es tan diferente a ti, Vitya —explicó su padre, acariciándole tras las orejas—. Lo de ustedes, en el futuro, será difícil. ¿Entiendes, hijo? Tú sabes que todos los humanos son betas; por eso humanos y lobos no pueden estar juntos — habló muy despacio, intentando no poder más presión sobre su hijo—. Los lobos necesitan un omega para enlazarse y con Yuuri no podrás hacerlo. Además... es probable que durante el celo le causes daño, podrías herirlo gravemente y...

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Victor tapándose las orejas con un brusco movimiento. Era demasiada información, no podía procesarlo todo—. Yo no quiero lastimarlo —soltó en un quejido lastimero que resonó en el corazón de sus padres—. Nunca me atrevería a hacerle daño. Yo lo quiero mucho y mi más grande deseo es que él tenga una vida feliz. 

Jelena ahogó un sollozo. La situación no sólo lastimaba a Victor, lo hacía a ella también. Era su cachorro, ellos compartían un lazo igualmente. 

—Lo sabemos, cariño. Sabemos que quieres mucho a Yuuri y que sólo quieres lo mejor para él —murmuró la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa temblorosa—. Y nosotros queremos que tú estés bien, te apoyaremos, estaremos a tu lado en el momento que nos necesites. Tú papá y yo lo hemos pensado mucho y tal vez lo mejor para ustedes es que estén separados...

—¡No! —Victor estaba en trance. Realmente ya no podía escuchar algo más. Sentía sus colmillos rozando entre sí y podía escuchar a su alfa bufando y rugiendo dentro de él— ¡Ustedes no van a separarnos! Nosotros tenemos que estar juntos. Yo lo quiero; voy a cuidarlo siempre y nadie va a impedirlo. 

Cuando regresó en sí, no se reconoció. Estaba gruñendo en dirección a sus padres, tenía el corazón acelerado y todavía escuchaba a su alfa hablándole, exigiéndole que no fuera separado de Yuuri. El rey y la reina le miraban sorprendidos, como si no hubieran esperado esa reacción de su parte.

—Perdón —susurró, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía voluble, como si no fuera él; era tan extraño, tan confuso—. Perdón, yo no quería... es que... no sé qué pasa conmigo.

Y el llanto explotó en su rostro como una bomba de tiempo. No podía respirar, las lágrimas le obligan a jadear continuamente mientras su cuerpo se acababa en temblores. 

—Tranquilo, bebé. Todo estará bien —Jelena abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo mientras liberaba feromonas tranquilizantes. Pareció funcionar, porque Victor se notó más sereno entre sus brazos—. Mamá y papá van a cuidar de ti, cariño.

—No quiero ser un monstruo, mamá —sollozó Victor, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre. 

—No lo eres, ni lo serás, Vitya.

Finalmente Olexei se unió al abrazo familiar, acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

(...)

Victor se sentó en su cama. Le dolía la espalda y, pese a que se sentía cansado, no tenía ganas de dormir. Había pasado cerca de tres días desde que tuvo aquella charla con sus padres y lo cierto era que todavía no lograba entenderlo del todo bien. 

El desasosiego que sentía le impedía comer o dormir. Apenas y salía de su cuarto. Ya no jugaba con sus sirvientes o iba a clases con Yakov. Era como si estuviera muerto en vida. Se sentía oscuro y lúgubre.

Algo le faltaba. 

Y sabía exactamente qué era.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, se puso sus botas y se escabulló por los silenciosos pasillos del palacio. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, los sirvientes probablemente estaban ocupados con el desayuno y lo arreglos de las mañanas, así que no le prestarían atención. 

Escapó del castillo por una ventana del primer piso. Apenas vestido con su pijama, la brisa mañanera le golpeó cuando logró salir al patio. Hacía frío, pero no podía volver o se arriesgaría a ser atrapado por los guardias. Ignoró todo pensamiento y siguió su camino, corriendo hasta perderse tras los arbustos que llevaban hasta su lugar mágico. 

Era probablemente una perdida de tiempo, razonó mientras seguía el riachuelo. Todavía era muy temprano, tal vez Yuuri ni siquiera estaba ahí. Incluso era entendible que sus papás le prohibieran verlo después de la fiesta. 

Quizá él...

—¿Victor? 

Esa pequeña voz disparó su pulso. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras algo parecido a un manto de calidez envolvió cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo y se sintió en calma, completo. Como si sólo necesitara escucharlo para tener vida de nuevo. 

Pero la inseguridad volvió a él. Le hizo temblar las piernas y se alejó apenas unos pasos del niño que le miraba sorprendido. Tal vez Yuuri le tenía miedo. Quizá le creía un monstruo ahora. 

No obstante, lejos de recibir repudio por parte del menor, Victor fue sorprendido por una enorme y vibrante sonrisa.

—¡Hola, amigo! —exclamó Yuuri, corriendo contento hacia Victor. Ni si quiera se lo pensó, simplemente se estrelló contra él, aplastándolo en un abrazo cálido— Te extrañé mucho. ¿Por qué no habías venido a jugar conmigo? 

—Yuuri, tú —inició dubitativo Victor, viendo como su amigo seguía sonriéndole—... ¿no me tienes miedo? 

El niño parpadeó.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? 

—Por lo que pasó en la fiesta—respondió, con las orejas bajas—. Me convertí en un monstruo y eso debió asustarte mucho. 

—¡Pero si eso fue fantástico, Victor! —chilló Yuuri, con las mejillas coloradas. Todavía seguía abrazado a su amigo y no quería soltarlo pronto. Lo había extrañado muchísimo—. Me preocupe por ti, claro... ¡pero creo que es genial que puedas transformante en lobo! Debiste ver la cara de Bastian y Ludwig, ellos jamas volverán a molestarme. ¡Y todo es gracias a ti! 

—Entonces... ¿no me tienes miedo? ¿ni me odias? —quiso corroborar, todavía con un poco de duda.

Yuuri se rió un poquito.

—Claro que no. ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! Nunca podría odiarte.

Tras romper el abrazo, Yuuri empezó a dar pequeños brincos llenos de emoción y eso hizo a Victor sonreír por primera vez en varios días. Se sentía tranquilo ahora, saber que Yuuri no le odiaba ni le tenía miedo era reconfortante. Su corazón volvió a latir, la oscuridad se alejó y fue repentinamente cubierto por una onda de paz y tranquilidad.

—¡Ah! Es verdad —Yuuri dejó de brincar y volvió a mirarle fijamente—, ¡tengo un regalo para ti! 

Sin dejarle decir algo más, Yuuri sujetó su mano. Y la sensación fue increíblemente estremecedora. Su piel se llenó de curiosos escalofríos y sus piernas temblaron, pero no soltó a Yuuri. En cambio, se permitió enredar sus dedos con los contrarios, buscando sentir un poco más de ese calor especial. 

Yuuri le llevó más allá del riachuelo, justo bajo el árbol más viejo y frondoso del lugar. Ahí, había una bolsa pequeña color blanca, junto a algunas flores de distintos colores y ramas. No fue si no hasta que Yuuri metió sus manitas dentro de la bolsa y sacó una corona de flores azules, que Víctor comprendió. 

—Mi hermana me enseñó a hacerlas. Puse mucha atención porque quería darte una —confesó algo cohibido, enseñándole la corona. Tenía las regordetas mejillas coloradas y sus pequeños pies se movían sobre el mismo lugar—. Tal vez no es muy bonita, pero es para agradecerte. Me diste un hechizo protector y me cuidaste en la fiesta, así que esto es para darte las gracias. 

—Yuuri, es preciosa —jadeó Víctor, con los ojos llenos de emoción—. ¡Me encanta! Las flores son bellísimas. ¡Muchas gracias!

—¿De verdad? —el niño sonrió, verdaderamente contento de haber hecho feliz a su amigo— Se que un príncipe/hada como tú debe tener coronas más bonitas, pero quería hacerte una con estas flores porque me recuerdan al color de tus ojos. 

Lleno de ternura, Víctor sostuvo las manos de su amigo.

—Esta será mi corona favorita a partir de hoy —le hizo saber agitando su cola. Su alfa estaba tan feliz que incluso movía las orejas—. ¿Me la pondrías?

—¡Siií!

Yuuri intentó ponerse de puntillas para acomodarle la corona, pero Víctor era demasiado alto y era muy difícil alcanzarle la cabeza. 

—Estás muy alto —dijo, dibujando un mohín infantil en su rostro. 

Victor se carcajeó y despeinó el cabello del niño. 

—No te preocupes —susurró guiñando un ojo, hincándose frente a él—. Estoy seguro que crecerás en el futuro.

Esta vez, fue Yuuri quien rió mientras le acomodaba la bonita corona en la cabeza a su amigo, intentando no lastimar las puntiagudas orejas. Las flores azules y las hojas verdes resplandecían entre los cabellos plata de su portador, haciéndole ver incluso más increíble. 

Recostados sobre el pasto, Yuuri con la cabeza sobre el brazo de Victor, hablaron durante mucho tiempo, quizá por horas. Era difícil saberlo, porque cuando estaban juntos el tiempo dejaba de existir. 

—¿Estuviste viniendo diario? —le preguntó Victor, cuando dejaron de ver formas en las nubes. 

Yuuri negó.

—No —confesó arrugando la nariz—. Pero algo me decía que debía venir hoy. No sé, fue como una voz pequeña en mi cabeza. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero así fue —de pronto, cambiando el tema de forma repentina, señaló hacia el cielo y sonrió—. Mira, esa tiene forma de conejo.

Pero Victor lo ignoró porque su mente divagaba en otra cosa. 

—Oye... ¿tus papás te dijeron algo? 

—¿Cómo qué? —le respondió inocentemente con otra pregunta— Ah, esa parece un osito.

—Después de la fiesta, Yuuri. ¿Ellos te hablaron de eso? 

Yuuri suspiró.

—Hablaron conmigo al día siguiente. Dijeron muchas cosas confusas, no lo entendí todo pero... me explicaron que tú y yo no podríamos tener hijitos —contestó levantando la mirada para encontrar los ojos azules de su amigo—. A mí no me importa no tener hijitos, ¿a ti sí? Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y seguir siendo amigos... ya no quiero volver a estar solito. 

—No volverás a estar solo, Yuuri —susurró, abrazando el cuerpo pequeño. Yuuri parecía querer llorar, pero lo aguantó bien. Simplemente se escondió entre los brazos de Victor y cerró los ojos.

—¿Siempre estarás conmigo? —preguntó tímido, casi con la voz ahogada.

—Siempre, lo prometo. 

(...)

Horas después, cuando los reyes y los padres de Yuuri lograron dar con el paradero de sus hijos, les encontraron durmiendo todavía sobre el pasto. Se veían relajados, felices; como si en brazos del otro estuvieran teniendo el mejor de los sueños. 

Nadie dijo nada, ni se atrevieron a despertarlos. Pero con esa tierna imagen, los adultos no pudieron evitar pensar que, tal vez y sólo por esa ocasión, la regla podría romperse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, quiero agradecerle a todos por los kudos y comentarios que he recibido, han sido la más cálida bienvenida a esta plataforma ✨🥺  
> En el próximo capítulo tendremos el primer salto en el tiempo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo 🌸


	4. Capítulo 4

Yuuri se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose...extraño.

Sus extremidades pesaban, su espalda pinchaba de dolor y en su estómago parecía haber insectos moviéndose de un lado a otro, causándole malestar todo el día. Era raro. Incluso pensó que tal vez había pescado alguna enfermedad y que las molestias pasarían eventualmente, pero llevaba ya varios días así y no parecía mejorar.

En cambio se sentía cansado, enfermo... diferente.

Tal vez, se decía a sí mismo, era por las clases de baile. Últimamente las rutinas se habían vuelto más intensas. La profesora Minako intentaba no presionarlo demasiado, pero Yuuri conocía su resistencia, sabía que él podía dar más de lo que esperaban y se esforzaba al máximo todos los días. Y quizá esas eran las consecuencias, se excedió, le pidió demasiado a su cuerpo y era muy probable que ahora estuviera resintiéndolo. 

Aún así, Yuuri no se rendía. No podía hacerlo, no ahora que había logrado entrar a la academia de danza más importante del reino. Al principio la idea de postular para la academia le había parecido sólo una fantasía porque era casi un lugar exclusivo para lobos, pero Victor, más emocionado que él, le alentó con ojos brillantes y la peluda cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Supo usar palabras bonitas que le llegaron al alma, que le llenaron de confianza y le hicieron abordar ese sueño que creía perdido. 

—Victor...

Al pensar en él no pudo evitar que su nombre escapara de sus labios de forma automática. Era algo usual. Le sucedía con frecuencia, sobre todo en días como esos, donde pasaban varios largos y tediosos días sin verse. Cuando era más pequeño no entendía porqué debían estar separados durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo una vez que creció comprendió todo. 

Ahora a sus dieciocho años, Yuuri entendía las razones. Sabía porqué Victor se alejaba de él, porqué no mantenían comunicación incluso aunque se necesitaran. 

"Es tu culpa" "No eres suficiente para él" "Todo lo provocas tú". 

Esa lejana voz en su cabeza comenzó a torturarlo una vez más. Y eso era cosa de todos los días, una y otra vez sus propios pensamientos se ponían en su contra. Le hacían sentir mal consigo mismo, provocaban dolor en su corazón y muchas veces le hacían llorar. 

Tal vez tenían razón. Tal vez todo era culpa suya. 

Se quedó ahí un rato, entre almohadas de plumas y sábanas delgadas, hundiéndose en su propio desasosiego. Los pensamientos le atormentaron durante largos minutos, hasta que decidió pelear contra ellos. 

Perezoso, se levantó de su cama y abrió las cortinas. Tras una noche de furiosa tormenta, afuera hacía un día perfecto; era una mañana bonita, el sol se asomaba tras las nubes y brindaba una calidez infinita. Desde su ventana podía ver a la gente moviéndose por las calles pequeñas, entrando a distintas tiendas o vendiendo sus cosechas más recientes. 

Se dijo a sí mismo que también debía aprovechar el buen clima. Tenía que hacer algunas compras, como nuevas sábanas. Las suyas estaban bien, pero recientemente habían comenzado a parecerle incomodas y rasposas, probablemente era tiempo de cambiarlas ya. 

Bueno, quizá eso era un poco culpa de Víctor. Él siempre estaba mimándole; pese a su renuencia, Victor le compraba muchas cosas: repostería fina, objetos increíblemente valiosos y prendas lujosas, de la más alta calidad. Por supuesto, Yuuri puso objeción al principio porque no necesitaba todas esas cosas, pero no importó cuántas veces le regañó, bastaba con ver cómo Victor bajaba las orejas y dejaba de menear la cola para que él se diera por vencido. 

La verdad era que amaba demasiado a Victor y nunca le había gustado verlo triste. Era como sí él también sintiera esa tristeza, su corazón se apretaba y se llenaba de tantas emociones que ni siquiera parecían ser suyas. Era parte del vínculo que compartía con Victor, le habían explicado después. Podía saber algunas de sus emociones y sentimientos, pero no sus pensamientos y eso era aterrador porque nunca podía saber qué pasaba por la cabeza del lobo. 

Era cierto que Victor siempre le cuidaba. Cada día buscaba la manera de estar con él; le hacía reír y entre sus brazos se sentía cálido y protegido. Pero Víctor jamás le había dejado en claro qué esperaba de él. No sabía si le quería como una pareja u otra cosa. Ni siquiera se habían besado aún. 

¿Y si Víctor sólo estaba con él por el vínculo que compartían...? Tal vez no le interesaba un simple humano, pero se había quedado a su lado porque el instinto así lo quería. Era lo más lógico a pensar. 

Y eso lo atormentaba cada día...

Antes de desayunar, fue al baño. Se lavó la cara y enjuagó su boca. Se peinó un poco mirándose en el espejo. La imagen que el reflejo mostró le hizo suspirar. Atrás había quedado el niño regordete, ahora era más delgado y alto. Algunos músculos se marcaban en sus brazos y cuerpo, producto de las arduas rutinas de entrenamiento a las que era sometido por la profesora Minako y sus caderas tenían una forma delicada. No era muy guapo, ni tenía mucho en especial, era más bien ordinario. 

No podía compararse con Víctor. Víctor que era increíblemente guapo, con sus ojos azules y su cabello plateado. Víctor, que tenía una sonrisa bellísima y una voz profunda que siempre le hacía temblar las piernas. Víctor, que era de la realeza mientras que él era un simple plebeyo. 

Eran tan diferentes y... y aún así compartían un vínculo.

¿Por qué? se preguntaba constantemente. ¿Por qué el destino se encaprichó tanto con ellos? ¿Por qué unirlos de esa manera cuando sus diferencias eran tan notorias? 

Si al menos pudiera... pensó sin atreverse a terminar esa frase, llevándose las manos hacia su vientre. Se quedó ahí, acariciando sobre su ropa, con los pensamientos destruyéndole tras cada segundo que pasaba. 

(...)

La tienda de telas estaba casi vacía.

Yuuri saludó a la anciana que atendía el pequeño lugar antes de arrastrar los pies por los pasillos llenos de distintas telas finas. Era suaves y se sentía como una ligera caricia contra su piel. Eran de la mejor calidad, pero eso también significaba que estaban muy lejos de su presupuesto. Víctor le había dicho que si deseaba algo podía pedirlo, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a eso y mucho menos quería abusar de eso, así que prefirió seguir buscando. 

De pronto, mientras seguía hurgando entre montañas de telas, escuchó la campanilla de la tienda sonar anunciando nuevos clientes. Era dos mujeres lobo, probablemente burguesas por la ropa elegante que estaban usando. 

—¿Supiste el nuevo rumor del castillo? —preguntó una de ellas, sin importarle bajar la voz. 

La otra, que se veía un par de años más joven, dejó de mirar los rollos de tela blanca y reluciente, fijó la mirada verde en su amiga. Yuuri quiso ignorarlas, pero eso último había tomado su atención por completo. Pretendiendo que todavía seguía en su tarea de escoger una tela, agudizó el oído y escuchó atentamente.

—No —respondió escuchándose completamente interesada—. ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

—Oh, cariño, ni te imaginas —soltó la mayor, acercándose a su amiga, como para que nadie más pudiera escuchar. Cosa inútil, porque la mujer hablaba bastante fuerte y claro—. Se dice que los reyes volvieron a solicitar la ayuda de una acompañante de celo. 

La joven jadeó dramáticamente. Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri sintiendo algo dentro de él quebrándose. Su corazón dolió y una pesadez golpeó contra sus hombros. 

Aquello... aquello debía ser sólo un chisme, ¿verdad?

Víctor no sería capaz de hacerle eso, ¿cierto...?

—¿Para el príncipe? Pero... ¿no tenía ya un destinado? 

—Ay, cielo, se nota que no estás informada de nada —bufó la otra, dando un ademán al aire—. Corre el rumor de que el pobrecillo príncipe tuvo la mala suerte de tener un destinado humano —remarcó aquella frase como si se tratase de algo horrible—. Y tú sabes, además de la prohibición, un humano jamás podría satisfacer a un lobo. 

Yuuri hubiese deseado no haber escuchado eso. Con el corazón destrozado, los sentimientos revueltos y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, abandonó la tienda sin atreverse a mirar atrás. 

(...)

Cuando volvió en sí, Yuuri se dio cuenta que inconscientemente sus pies le habían guiado hacia el lugar secreto que solía compartir con Víctor durante su infancia. 

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. En el quinceavo cumpleaños de Yuuri, Víctor le había sorprendido con un regalo increíble. Una casita a orilla del riachuelo; era pequeña, con una sala de estar que compartía espacio con el comedor, una cocina y dos habitaciones muy cómodas. 

Era su lugar especial. Su refugio. Aquel donde iban cuando querían estar a solas. Cuando la urgencia por estar juntos los sobrepasaba. Se quedaban ahí durante horas, incluso días. Leían, jugaban o simplemente se dedicaban a hablar, pero siempre juntos; siempre compartiendo una misma cama. 

Esa misma cama donde ahora él ahogaba sus lágrimas. Su destrozado corazón no podía más, se sentía desmoronándose tras cada pequeño segundo que pasaba. Estaba triste, destruido. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía enfadarse con Víctor. Después de todo, ya conocía cómo eran los celos en los lobos. Empezaban desde los quince y había escuchado que eran extremadamente dolorosos si se pasaban a solas. 

¿Pero por qué recurrir a alguien más? se preguntó en ese aterrador silencio. 

Yuuri ya no era un niño. Él podía ayudar a Víctor durante la etapa del celo porque eran una pareja de destinados, pero Víctor parecía ni siquiera fijarse en él. Al menos no en ese sentido. 

"Víctor..."

De pronto la necesidad de tenerle cerca se volvió insoportable. Algo dolió dentro de él, se arrastró de manera cómica por todo su cuerpo y se situó en su vientre. Yuuri jadeó y buscó desesperadamente la ropa que Víctor guardaba en la cajonera. No entendió porqué lo hacía, quizá fue obligado por la soledad que le carcomía lentamente. Como fuera, terminó acostado entre sábanas suaves y camisas de Víctor. 

(...)

Víctor dejó caer el libro que leía.

Su boca liberó una respiración y cuerpo tembló cuando una oleada de electricidad le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Justo después la voz de su alfa interior resonó en su cabeza, se repitió como un eco que le hizo sentir mareado y confundido.

"Te necesita". "Yuuri te necesita". "Ve por él, búscalo ahora".

Apenas pudo levantarse de la cama. Pese a que su celo había pasado ya, todavía se sentía débil. Era de esperarse, con los años el celo se había hecho más fuerte, por lo que eran difíciles de sobrellevar. Su cuerpo lo resentía todo y por lo general le tomaba de dos a tres días recuperarse, pero en ese momento ni siquiera pensó en ello. 

Yuuri le necesitaba y eso era lo más importante.

Se escabulló del castillo justo como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Espero apenas una distracción de los guardias y salió por la misma ventana que usaba en aquel entonces. 

Primero buscó a Yuuri en la academia de baile. Por la hora era lógico pensar que él estaría ahí, pero cuando llegó y se encontró con la profesora Minako, se sorprendió de saber que Yuuri había faltado ese día. 

Su alfa se agitó. Le escuchó gruñir desesperado y su instinto le mandó hacia otro lugar. Sus pies se movieron casi por sí solos. Corrió por las calles abarrotadas y se escurrió por el bosque, siguiendo aquel camino que conocía de memoria. 

Cuando llegó, encontró la casa en silencio. A simple vista parecía no haber nadie, pero su alfa era insistente. Le instó a buscar en la habitación más cercana sin hacer ruido. 

Yuuri estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente y rodeado de algunas prendas de su ropa. La imagen fue increíble, algo dentro de Victor se encendió y un chispazo de excitación se regó por su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir culpable. 

—Yuuri —susurró lentamente, sentándose a un lado del hombre que todavía dormía—, mi ángel, ¿te encuentras bien?

Despacio, sin querer ser brusco, sus dedos se perdieron entre aquellos mechones oscuros que tanto le gustaban. Yuuri se enroscó entre las sábanas y sujetó con fuerza la camiseta de Víctor que todavía tenía en su mano. 

—¿Victor? —respondió con voz patosa, entreabriendo los ojos. 

Por un momento, Yuuri creyó estar soñando. Vio a Víctor frente a él y le pareció un ángel; los años le habían sentando muy bien. Más alto, más guapo y con el pelo corto, pero eso sólo hacía resaltar sus increíbles facciones y enfatizaba lo bonito de sus ojos. 

—¿Estás bien? —le repitió Víctor, mientras esos dedos largos tocaban su mejilla. 

Yuuri sintió náuseas y rompió el contacto alejándose del otro. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó casi sonando fastidiado. No quería sentirse así, pero sus emociones estaban descontroladas. 

—Me necesitabas —respondió directamente, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa a medias que denotaba preocupación—, al menos eso fue lo que sentí. Yo... creí que algo malo estaba pasando contigo y quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. 

—No creí que vinieras —soltó Yuuri reticente. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar, pero no podía seguir aguantando más—, pensé que estarías ocupado. 

Víctor arrugó la nariz.

—Lo estuve. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas de lobos, pero estoy libre ahora y sólo quiero pasar todo el día contigo. 

—Ya basta, Victor —siseó Yuuri exasperado. Fue tan sorprendente ese tono en él que Victor no supo cómo reaccionar— Estoy cansado de esto, ¿por qué no simplemente llamas las cosas por su nombre? ¿Por qué no nada más admites que pasaste el celo con alguien más? —estaba hablando de más y lo sabía, pero no podía contenerse más. Había estado guardando todos esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que ya era imposible para él seguir escondiéndolos— Ni siquiera sé qué somos tú y yo. ¡Nunca me has besado! Nunca has compartido tu celo conmigo... ¿Me quieres de verdad? ¿o realmente no significo nada para ti? Necesito saberlo, necesito que me hables con la verdad, Victor.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba jadeando. Pesadas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y le nublaban la vista. No quería llorar, no quería mostrarse como un niño frente a Víctor, pero no podía parar. Se sentía desvalido, engañado; su corazón estaba roto y sus sentimientos hechos un lío. 

Víctor le observó en silencio entre confundido y sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Yuuri se sintiera de esa manera; él intentó hacerle sentir su amor de muchas maneras, con pequeñas acciones, palabras bonitas y caricias suaves, y siempre creyó que eso sería suficiente, ahora se daba cuenta de lo errado que estaba. 

Todo ese tiempo había lastimado a Yuuri. A ese hermoso ser que era lo más importante en su vida.

A su destinado.

Sin pensarlo más, y siendo llevado por su instinto, se acercó al otro chico que todavía se deshacía en lágrimas y lo abrazó con desesperación. Yuuri luchó, se removió entre esos fuertes brazos que le apresaban y le hacían sentir cálido. 

—Yuuri, escúchame... —inició Víctor, meciéndole entre sus brazos.

—¡No! —le interrumpió con un grito, todavía tratando de romper el abrazo. Las lágrimas caían y dibujaban un amargo camino por sus mejillas— ¡Ya no quiero más mentiras! Suéltame. ¡Déjame ir, Víctor!

—Nunca, Yuuri. No voy a dejarte ir, no ahora —respondió Víctor suavemente, dejando un beso en la coronilla de Yuuri—. No me di cuenta, pero te he hecho daño cuando yo sólo quería protegerte. Y lo siento, lo siento de verdad. 

Las palabras de Víctor se escuchaban tan sinceras que Yuuri dejó de retorcerse. Se quedó quieto, oyendo todo lo que el alfa estaba diciéndole. 

—Yuuri, tú eres lo más preciado que tengo en la vida. Eres hermoso, eres mi otra mitad —despacio, Víctor sujetó el rostro de su compañero y me acunó entre sus suaves manos. Sus ojos se encontraron, azul y café hicieron un contraste increíble y Yuuri jadeó cuando divisó un par de lágrimas en los ojos de Víctor—, eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Nunca pensé que me sentiría así, pero pasó. ¡Y me encanta! Realmente amo que seas tú, pero... tengo mucho miedo. 

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —como niño pequeño, Yuuri sorbió por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. 

—El celo, Yuuri. El celo de los lobos es muy fuerte, te convierte en una bestia. Dejas de pensar y el instinto te consume, es algo realmente... monstruoso —explicó Víctor, arrastrando su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Yuuri—. Yo no quiero lastimarte, mi amor. Nunca podría perdonármelo; no podría vivir sabiendo que te herí, ¿entiendes? Eres todo para mí. Eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo, te amo tanto que todo este tiempo he estado conteniéndome para no asustarte. Creía que con mi silencio sería suficiente, que tú nunca notarías nada y que seguiría siendo todo igual entre nosotros... pero te lastimé de todos modos. Perdóname. Debí hablarte de esto hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería mancharte con este asunto. —Victor se detuvo. Respiró largamente y volvió la mirada hacia Yuuri—. Y sólo para que sepas, nunca he estado con un acompañante de celo. Mis padres insistía mucho en que los aceptara, pero yo no podía hacerlo. 

—Pe-pero leí que el celo es muy doloroso.

—Oh, claro que lo es —admitió Víctor, dándole una sonrisa pequeñita—. Pero la verdad es que no me interesa nadie más que tú. Sólo te necesito a ti, mi dulce Yuuri. Te amo, te amo muchísimo.

Yuuri se sonrojó. Era la segunda vez que Víctor le decía esa frase y se sentía realmente irreal. Su corazón bombeó, volviéndole a sentir vivo. 

—Yo también te amo mucho —susurró, y se sintió con el suficiente valor de besar la mejilla de Víctor—. Y perdóname también por dudar de ti. 

Víctor sonrió enormemente y su cola se agitó con felicidad. 

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Yuuri. De hecho, me alegra que todo este asunto esté arreglado. Te prometo que a partir de ahora hablaremos siempre, ¿sí? Ya no te ocultaré nada.

Yuuri rió en voz baja y Víctor le miró enternecido. 

—Oye, Yuuri —le llamó—, ¿puedo besarte? 

Yuuri bufó.

—No necesitas preguntar esas cosas, ya no soy un niño, Víctor. 

—Claramente no, ahora sabes que las hadas no existen. 

—Shh, ¡no digas eso! Ya sabes que alguna podría morir. 

Se rieron entonces. El ambiente en la habitación se sentía tranquilo, pacifico. Víctor se acercó a Yuuri y dejó un beso sobre su frente, bajó por sus mejillas y juntó sus labios en un beso suave. 

Fue la primera vez para los dos y se sintió maravilloso, indescriptible. Luces de colores bailaron frente a sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la suavidad de los labios de Yuuri. Compartieron un beso largo, caricias sobrecogedoras y palabras cargadas de amor. 

El tiempo se volvió innecesario. Pudieron haber estado horas besándose o tal vez sólo minutos, ninguno lo supo con claridad. Se disfrutaron, se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento y al final se recostaron sobre la cama. 

—Me gusta mucho como hueles —empezó Yuuri, su voz se escuchaba floja como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido—. Hay algo en él que me tranquiliza mucho. 

Víctor parpadeó. 

—¿Mi olor? tú... ¿puedes sentirlo? 

—Sí, antes no lo había notado, pero ahora puedo sentirlo claramente. Hueles como... al bosque, a sándalo. Me gusta de verdad. 

Y la pieza del rompecabezas encajó. Víctor se sintió tranquilo entonces. Era sorprendente que Yuuri siendo un humano pudiera olerlo, que sintiera aquel aroma que lo hacía único entre tantos alfas. 

—¡Mi amor! —chilló encantado, abrazándolo fuertemente— Realmente puedes olerme, ¡no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace! 

Yuuri no lo entendió, pero tampoco se quejó. Se dejó envolver por esos brazos, preguntándose internamente porqué algo tan pequeño parecía hacer tan feliz a Víctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado muchas cosas emocionantes vienen para este fic y espero puedan seguir acompañándome con sus comentarios ✨👑  
> Oh y si tienen curiosidad de saber cómo Victor pasó su celo no olviden seguirme en facebook.com/princesavictuurifanfics porque mañana tendremos una sorpresa 🥺


	5. Capítulo 5

La primera vez que el celo le atacó, Victor tenía quince años.

Era una mañana de invierno, afuera nevaba. Los vidrios estaban empañados y el frío se colaba por una pequeña grieta en el marco de la ventana. Pero Victor, aquel día, despertó sintiéndose caliente. Había sudor empapando su frente y mojando ligeramente las sábanas recién cambiadas. 

Primero no le pareció extraño. Siendo un hombre lobo estaba acostumbrado a su alta temperatura, sin embargo conforme las horas avanzaron algunos otros síntomas confusos se agolparon en su cuerpo.

Por ejemplo, durante el mediodía, mientras Yakov le daba clases de matemáticas, la mente de Victor se desconectó por completo. Por un momento su mente se nubló, la voz de su alfa resonó en sus oídos y se sintió mareado. Su alfa hablaba mucho, muy rápido. No entendía la mayoría de las cosas que decía, pero el nombre de Yuuri se repetía una y otra vez. 

«No, no. Concéntrate» se dijo a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando callar la voz de su interior. No funcionó. Las palabras aumentaban, así como una creciente angustia que le cayó en los hombros de un momento a otro. 

Victor comenzó a sentirse perturbado. Los oídos le zumbaban y su alrededor dio vueltas. Pronto se vio envuelto en una avalancha de emociones que le impidieron concentrarse. Tenía ganas de ver a Yuuri. Tanto él como su alfa. Ambos necesitaban verlo. Querían estar con él, abrazarlo, llenarlo de cariños y cuidarlo. 

Lo necesitaban.

Ahogado por ese pensamiento, y sin poder luchar contra su instinto, Victor se excusó de la clase por un dolor de cabeza. Yakov le dejó ir sin ponerle "pero" alguno, tal vez porque en realidad le había visto un poco enfermo. Como fuera, Victor no pensó más en eso. Contempló la hora y decidió buscar a Yuuri. 

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando llegó a la escuela. Habían niños por todos lados, corrían, reían y compartían la comida. Victor quiso pasar desapercibido, así que se inmiscuyó tras un árbol. Esperó ahí por algunos minutos hasta que Yuuri apareció. 

Fue casi instintivo lo que pasó. Al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro, su cola se agitó alegremente. ¡Estaba tan feliz de ver a Yuuri!

Estaba a punto se acercarse para darle una sorpresa cuando los dos lobos que habían molestado a Yuuri la noche del baile aparecieron. Su instinto los reconoció primero; escuchó a su alfa gruñir en advertencia y sus uñas se enterraron sobre la corteza del árbol. De repente sentía muchas ganas de correr hasta ahí y proteger a Yuuri, pero antes de que pudiera moverse los otros dos niños, pareciendo claramente alarmados, evitaron todo contacto con el otro niño. 

Victor suspiró satisfecho y su alfa se calmó. Al parecer toda aquella reprimenda que el rey les había puesto a los dos lobos años atrás había funcionado. Ya no volverían a molestar a Yuuri. 

Cuando volvió la mirada a Yuuri, lo encontró sentado sobre una banca. Tenía su caja de comida sobre las piernas y una cantimplora a su lado. Victor le observó embobado. Se guardó cada pequeño detalle del rostro de Yuuri; tenía once años ya, pero seguía siendo igual de adorable como el primer día. Sobre todo, le encantaba la manera en que la mirada de Yuuri se iluminaba justo después de dar la primera mordida de su almuerzo. 

No lo aguantó mucho tiempo. Echando una mirada alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera ningún profesor cerca que pudiera descubrirle, se acercó por detrás con cuidado. Yuuri seguía comiendo, así que ni siquiera notó su presencia. Y Victor se aprovechó de eso. Con una sonrisa efusiva, le abrazó por el cuello y efusivamente restregó su mejilla contra el cabello de su amigo.

—¡Victor! —chilló Yuuri, dejando caer un trozo de cerdo al suelo debido a la sorpresa— ¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso!

—No pareces sorprendido de que sea yo —se rió Victor.

Yuuri rodó los ojos. 

—Te sentí —dijo solamente, volteando para mirar al lobo. Los ojos azules de Victor resplandecieron ante su mirada y Yuuri se sintió acalorado. Era raro porque muchas emociones desconocidas para él se embotellaban en su cuerpo, pero le gustaba; realmente le gustaba estar con Victor—. Además, tú eres la única persona que me abraza así.

Victor sonrió y revolvió el cabello negro. En el fondo su alfa se sintió complacido, escuchar esas palabras le calmaban. Era difícil de explicar, pero realmente le disgustaba imaginar a Yuuri teniendo contacto físico con alguien más. 

—Es bueno saberlo, pequeño. 

—Ya no soy ningún pequeño, Victor —como si estuviera ofendido, Yuuri se dio la vuelta y volvió toda su atención a la comida que yacía enfriándose—. Ahora tengo la misma edad que tú cuando me conociste —continuó y mordió un pedazo de brócoli—. De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar tomando tus clases en el palacio, ¿no? 

Victor se sintió irremediablemente atrapado porque no tenía una excusa muy creíble. Se rió de nervios y rodeó la banca para sentarse a un lado de su compañero. Yuuri no prestó atención o fingió no hacerlo, no lo supo en realidad. El niño estaba mucho más entretenido con su comida. 

—Sólo quería venir a verte —confesó sin más, tomándose la libertad de quitar el trozo de arroz que se había aferrado a la mejilla de Yuuri—. De repente sentí que te extrañaba mucho. 

—Me gusta cuando pasamos tiempo juntos porque siempre jugamos a muchas cosas divertidas —dijo Yuuri antes de fruncir el ceño—. Pero no deberías saltarte las clases, Victor. Así no aprenderás nada. 

Victor quiso reírse porque realmente le causaba ternura y gracia que alguien más pequeño estuviera regañándolo, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo y se obligó a suspirar largamente.

—Pero es que a mí me gusta estar contigo, además te prometí que no te iba a dejar solito. ¿O es que ya no me quieres? —tras eso, las orejas y la cola de Victor se fueron hacia abajo, como para demostrar cuan herido estaba debido al rechazo de Yuuri.

Victor parecía un cachorro triste y abandonado, y eso doblegó el corazón de Yuuri. 

—¡No es eso! Yo te quiero mucho, mucho —se apresuró a decir, sujetando el brazo de Victor—. Pero yo voy a estar bien. Estoy bien —confirmó mirándole fijamente—. Ahora que voy a clases de danza he hecho un par de amigos. Es divertido y yo... estoy esforzándome mucho.

—¿Amigos...? 

Esa fue la única palabra que Victor pareció escuchar. De repente su alfa bufó y él tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Sentía que le desgarraba la garganta, pero tuvo que mantenerse en calma. Era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano; Yuuri tendría amigos y compartiría momentos con ellos también, pero... pero la sola idea le ponía los pelos en punta. No quería que nadie más se acercara tanto a su Yuuri.

¿Qué?

¿Su Yuuri? Victor se sentía confundido. No entendía desde cuándo había empezado a verlo de esa forma. Claramente Yuuri era su mejor amigo, pero también era su destinado. Tenían un lazo único, algo que les unía no sólo ahora, si no también en el futuro. No obstante, aunque sabía que Yuuri tenía derecho de divertirse con alguien más, que podía jugar con otros niños y lobos, la idea de compartirlo con otra persona era desagradable.

Sí, sí. Yuuri era suyo nada más. Nadie podía tocarlo, sólo él. Yuuri le pertenecía.

—¿Victor? —con un parpadeo, la voz de Yuuri lo trajo a la realidad. Cuando regresó en sí, miró al niño que todavía sostenía su brazo con fuerza— Llevo un rato hablándote pero no reaccionabas, ¿estás bien? 

Victor asintió a medias y sonrió casi de forma forzada. 

No le gustaba la manera en que sus pensamientos se distorsionaban. No le gustaba sentirse así; tan diferente, tan... posesivo, como si...

—Lo siento, yo... me quedé pensando —se disculpó, meneando el cabello negro de su acompañante—. Creo que mejor regreso ahora antes de que algún profesor me vea por aquí. Nos vemos después, ¿sí? Esfuérzate mucho en clases. 

Luego de esas atolondradas palabras y sin siquiera dejar que Yuuri se despidiera, Victor se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas, pero al fin lo comprendía. El calor, su alfa inquieto y esa repentina posesividad, todo estaba conectado.

Esa misma noche tuvo su primer celo.

Fue doloroso. Se sentía como si se quemara por dentro. Pasó días recluido en su habitación, con el instinto brotando por cada poro de su cuerpo y los impulsos sexuales atormentándole la cabeza. No podía pensar en nada; pero luchó. Peleó contra su celo, contra aquello que debía mantener enjaulado para proteger a Yuuri. 

Pensó que tal vez el tiempo le ayudaría. Que cuando fuera mayor podía controlar su cuerpo, que sería más fuerte que su instinto. Sin embargo, no fue así. Sólo empeoró. El celo comenzó a ser insoportable, más de una vez aguantó el impulso de escapar para buscar a Yuuri y pasar junto a él esos días; quería a Yuuri, lo necesitaba. 

Pero no quería lastimarlo.

Una vez, después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, sus padres le hicieron un ofrecimiento. Un acompañante de celo, alguien que podía ayudarle durante esos horribles días. Pero Victor siempre se negó. A él no le interesaba nadie más, sólo Yuuri. Incluso le molestaba de sobremanera que no tomaran en serio el lazo que los unía. Ellos se pertenecían; su cuerpo sería por siempre para Yuuri. 

La primera vez que se tocó pensando en Yuuri fue a los veintidós años. Al principio la idea le resultó descabellada. Hasta ese momento siempre había luchado contra sus impulsos y bloqueaba la imagen de Yuuri de su mente, porque no quería ensuciar la pulcra e infantil imagen de su destinado. 

Pero Yuuri ya no era un niño. Era un precioso jovencito de dieciocho años, y eso lo volvía loco. Quería estar con él de todas las formas posibles. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor. Pero tampoco quería asustarlo, no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría Yuuri y sobre todo, no sabía cómo lo manejaría su alfa. Yuuri era un beta, un humano, era muy diferente a los lobos omegas. Si algo salía mal, Yuuri podía salir muy herido y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. 

Amaba a Yuuri. Quería estar toda la vida a su lado, quería casarse con él y envejecer juntos; quería hacer todo como lo marcaba la ley de los lobos. 

Así que por ahora tenia que conformarse con su imaginación, con su mano acariciando cada parte de su sensible polla haciéndose jadear y gruñir ante la sensación. Sus dedos empapados se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo tocando todo lo que podía, desde el glande mojado, hasta el nudo que urgía hincharse dentro de alguien... dentro de su hermoso Yuuri.

[...]

Aquella mañana, Yuuri despertó cuando la luz del sol se coló por la ventana.

Se sentía ligeramente cansado todavía así que le costó trabajo abrir los ojos. Arrugó la cara y se pasó una mano por el ojo izquierdo, barriendo con las legañas y la fatiga matutina. Haciendo un ligero sonido, estiró su cuerpo notando entonces que lo que había bajo su cabeza no era una almohada. 

Olvidándose del cansancio, sus ojos se abrieron casi al instante mientras su respiración se pausaba durante unos segundos nada más. Durmiendo todavía, Victor se veía tan pacífico. Soñaba algo porque el gesto en su rostro cambiaba a cada momento; un segundo sonreía y al otro emitía pequeños gruñidos, levantando los labios y enseñando apenas los colmillos. 

Yuuri se rió por lo bajo y quitó un par de mechones plateados que caían por la frente de Victor. El lobo suspiró en su ensoñación, dibujando después otra deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios. Yuuri casi se quedó sin aliento. Victor era increíble y anoche, lo que pasó entre ellos se sentía como un sueño todavía. Se habían besado hasta quedar sin aliento; incluso Victor, mientras le sostenía por las mejillas y le miraba fijamente, le había murmurado cuánto le amaba. 

Y eso lo llenaba de dicha. El corazón de Yuuri se sentía tranquilo ahora. La voz en su interior, esa misma que le atormentaba cada día, tarareaba de felicidad lejanamente. 

Victor murmuró algo entre sueños. Eran palabras sin sentido que se convertían en suaves suspiros. Yuuri sonrió con calma. Despacio, limpiándole con el pulgar la saliva que escurría por la comisura de su boca, se inclinó sobre aquel cuerpo fornido y dejó un beso pequeño sobre su frente. 

El lobo le reconoció. Aún durmiendo buscó su calor y Yuuri se dejó envolver entre esos brazos que siempre estaban dispuestos a recibirlo. Al instante el aroma de Victor se prendó en él; brasas ardientes le abrazaron, pero no le quemaron. La sensación causó un revuelo por su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo se asentó en su vientre bajo y se quedó ahí, ahogándolo en una agonía casi desconocida.

Tenía el corazón acelerado, las mejillas coloradas y el pantalón apretado en la entrepierna. Yuuri se avergonzó y horrorizó en partes iguales. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera teniendo una erección en ese momento? 

Apresurado por llegar al baño, se levantó rompiendo el abrazo. Tal vez lo hizo muy rápido, porque el repentino movimiento cortó el pesado sueño de Victor. 

—¿Yuuri? —le llamó. El nombrado no pudo si quiera levantarse de la cama. Estaba sentado sobre la orilla dándole la espalda— ¿A dónde vas, mi amor? Quédate un rato más.

Aprovechando la posición, Victor se estiró y abrazó a Yuuri por la espalda. Sus brazos se enredaron en esa delgada cintura y recargó su frente contra la cálida piel. 

—Vi-Victor, sólo necesito hacer algo. No tardaré. 

—No —alargó Victor, casi pareciendo un niño—. Pasamos mucho tiempo separados ya. Ahora sólo quiero pasar todo el día junto a ti. 

—Sí, pero, de verdad, necesito levantarme un rato —murmuró Yuuri medio incómodo. Luchó contra su cuerpo y contra el abrazo de Victor. No podía dejar que le viera en ese deplorable estado. ¿Qué pensaría sobre él? 

—¿Sigues enojado, Yuuri? —Victor levantó la mirada y encontró las orejas rojas de su compañero. De hecho, no se veía molesto. Le notaba incómodo, de hecho su respiración era rápida y, si agudizaba su oído, podía escuchar los impetuosos latidos de su corazón— ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿no decidimos siempre hablarnos con la verdad? 

Yuuri se tensó, Victor lo sintió bajo su tacto pero no presionó.

—Es que... tengo un problema con... mi cuerpo. 

—¡¿Un problema?! —jadeó Victor, casi paranoico— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te lastimé mientras dormía? ¡Yuuri, por favor, dime algo! 

Pero Yuuri no habló. En silencio, como si no quisiera hacerlo, se dio la vuelta finalmente viendo a Victor. El lobo lo inspeccionó, empezó con su rostro, los brazos, el torso y por último bajó la mirada hacia las piernas y... 

—Oh —dijo nada más, sonrojándose también. 

—Lo siento —ahogado en vergüenza, Yuuri bajó la mirada y se tapó casi por completo con la sábana. Se sentía patético, probablemente Victor pensaría que era un pervertido—. No estaba pensando en nada sucio, ¡lo prometo! Es sólo que... no sé por qué me está pasando esto. O sea, sé que es algo normal porque ya lo había aprendido en la escuela, pero, pero... ¡lo siento! 

Lentamente sintió como Victor empezaba a quitarle la sábana. Peleó un poco contra él, pero Victor siempre lograba ganarle. Su agarre aflojó y la sábana resbaló por su cuerpo. Había esperado tantas reacciones por parte del lobo; una risa burlona, quizá una cara de incertidumbre o confusión, sin embargo en su lugar encontró los ojos de Victor. Esos increíbles ojos azules le miraban con infinita ternura, haciéndole sentir hasta un poco abrumado. 

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza por algo como esto, Yuuri —despacio, la mano de Victor recorrió su rostro y acunó su mejilla—. Tú mismo lo has dicho, es algo completamente normal. No me pidas disculpas por una cosa así, mi amor. Algo como eso nunca podría molestarme.

Yuuri se consumió en un ápice de timidez. Victor hablaba con tanta calma, con tanta dulzura que se sentía como si fuera a derretirse de un momento a otro. 

—Es que... no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o algo así.

Victor se rió suavemente. La mano sobre su mejilla se movió un poco, arrastrando esos dedos largos por toda su piel. Yuuri cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación. Era estupenda, las brasas volvieron a encenderse y lo hicieron arder en deseo. 

Tenía tantas ganas que Victor lo tocara de una forma más... íntima.

—Nunca pensaría algo así de ti, Yuuri, nunca.

Sin ninguna clase de advertencia, Victor le besó. Fue distinto a los que habían compartido la otra noche; el deseo estaba ahí, sintiéndose increíblemente profundo, húmedo. Sus lenguas se encontraron, moviéndose una contra la otra, disfrutándose sin prisas. 

Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Victor había cambiado. Los ojos parecieron oscurecerse, como si una nube gris opacara el cielo azul. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y Yuuri podía escucharle respirar con fuerza. 

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

El ofrecimiento fue tan claro que Yuuri se prendió en rojo. Nunca se imaginó que Victor le diría algo como eso, pero ahora, tan sólo imaginando esas grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, Yuuri tembló presa del anhelo. 

—Por favor... tócame —dijo en su susurro ardiente que explotó en Victor como dinamita. 

—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi amor. 

Lentamente, disfrutando del momento, Victor besó a Yuuri una vez más. El tiempo se congeló entonces. Todo pasó a segundo plano y se dejó llevar por el momento. De repente, sus labios estaban recorriendo cada pequeña parte del cuello de Yuuri, besándole y acariciándole con verdadero esmero. 

Yuuri temblaba bajo su encanto. Podía sentir su piel llenándose de escalofríos y su respiración agitada, pero a Victor eso le pareció adorable. Sobre todo cuando Yuuri gimió sin vergüenza alguna al verse asaltado por una mano que le tocaba sobre su punzante erección. 

Tal vez no se dio cuenta, pero Yuuri pronto empezó a buscar un poco más de ese contacto. Movió ligeramente la cadera, empujándose contra esos dedos que presionaban contra su pene. 

—Más —jadeó perdido en las miles de sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo. Yuuri tenía los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas— tócame más, por favor.

La imagen fue destructiva para Victor. Su cordura se perdió durante un momento, para cuando volvió en sí, se encontró abriendo el pantalón de Yuuri hasta dejar en descubierto su pene. Era pequeño y hermoso, justo como todo en él. La electricidad que recorrió por su cuerpo no tuvo comparación; era la primera vez que veía a Yuuri de esa manera y era fantástico. 

—Eres hermoso, Yuuri —murmuró Victor, casi fuera de sí. Por un segundo nada más se sintió dominado no sólo por la lujuria del momento, si no también por su alfa—. Hermoso... y mío. Sólo mío.

Dejándose llevar por la voz en su interior, esa que despertaba su lado más oscuro y posesivo, sujetó la desnuda erección de Yuuri y comenzó a frotarla. Empezó despacio, observando atentamente el rostro de su destinado buscando algún signo de renuencia, pero sólo se encontró con el placer emanando de cada poro de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban separados y respiraba con dificultad, pero se veía entregado al placer. 

Eso le ánimo a continuar. No tenía experiencia, además de lo que se había hecho a sí mismo durante la época del celo, pero aquello no le frenó. Movió sus dedos sobre todo su pene, acariciando todo lo que podía, concentrándose a veces en el glande empapado y las venas gruesas. Yuuri jadeaba sin control, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniéndose realmente húmedo tras cada movimiento, Victor incluso podía sentir las palpitaciones bajo sus dedos. 

—E-espera un segundo —chilló Yuuri cuando un repentino hormigueo creció en su vientre—. Vi-Victor, para.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —preocupado, Victor se detuvo de inmediato— ¿Te lastimé? ¿duele en algún lugar? 

Pero Yuuri negó lentamente. En su rostro se vislumbraba un sonrojo intenso que se le veía completamente adorable... y sensual.

—Es sólo que... quiero tocarte también. Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

La petición tomó desprevenido a Victor. Sin embargo, lejos de negarse la idea se le antojó tremendamente estimulante. Quería que Yuuri le tocase también, quería que esas manos le frotaran hasta hacerlo venir. 

Yuuri ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Con una creciente determinación que encontró dentro de él, quitó los pantalones del lobo. Entonces, se sintió intimidado. La polla de Victor era mucho más grande que la suya, gruesa y de un color un poco más oscuro que el resto de su piel. Yuuri tembló, sintió su cuerpo hervir bajo el encanto de aquel lobo y simplemente hizo lo que pensó correcto. 

Sujetó ese hinchado pene entre su mano, disfrutando de la caliente sensación. Recorrió toda la extención, maravillándose con las reacciones de Victor. El lobo jadeaba y gruñía algunas cosas sin sentido, incluso lo vio mordiéndose el labio inferior, enterrando el colmillo ahí hasta sacar un poco de sangre. 

—¿Te gusta, Vitya? —preguntó Yuuri mirándole con los ojos prendidos de pasión. 

Su voz fue como un susurro candente que incendio a Victor. Gruñó casi de manera animal y acercó su rostro al de Yuuri para poder besarlo. Esa pregunta no necesitaba ser respondida, simplemente no había forma en que no pudiera gustarle. 

—Acércate más, amor —le pidió, sobre sus labios—. Quiero volver a tocarte.

Y Yuuri le obedeció como si su palabra fuera ley. Sin perder tiempo, se acomodó sobre las piernas de Victor. Quedaron muy cerca; sus pieles humedas se rozaban y el erotismo en la habitación aumentó. 

Se tocaron el uno al otro, besándose hasta quedar sin aliento y ahogándose en el placer. El cuarto pronto se llenó de gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, de palabras de amor y frases sin coherencia. 

Pronto las sensaciones fueron inaguantables. Golpeaban contra el vientre de Yuuri causándole escalofríos y una torrencial lluvia de placer. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba gimiendo sin control con la boca entreabierta y saliva escurriéndole por los labios. 

—No... no puedo más —chilló perdido en la sensación. 

—Te amo, Yuuri. 

Y con eso, Yuuri se corrió en un espasmo que le hizo vibrar. Su semen se regó sobre la mano de Victor, temblando presa del éxtasis y soltando un gemido que resonó por la habitación. 

La escena fue increíblemente erótica, tan candante que desencadenó el orgasmo de Victor. Eyaculó casi de forma animal, disparando chorro tras chorro de ardiente esperma que terminaron mojando también el cuerpo de Yuuri. 

Compartieron un último beso. Este fue menos intenso, pero lleno de una ternura que los derritió a ambos. Así como estaban, cansados, sudados y muy satisfechos, se acostaron sobre la cama. 

—Fue increíble... —susurró Victor, tras un breve silencio. 

Yuuri se rió sin ganas. Se sentía cansado y sólo quería dormir un rato. 

—Tú eres increíble. 

Victor echó una carcajada y besó la frente de Yuuri.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —le preguntó— ¿No te he lastimado?

—No —respondió en un balbuceo. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse—. Tú nunca me lastimarías, Victor. 

El lobo ya no pudo responderle. Yuuri había caído dormido y Victor decidió dejarlo descansar. Le cubrió con una sábana y le acercó a su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo. Amaba la cercanía de Yuuri; amaba sentir su calor y el bonito olor que emanaba. 

Pasó entonces. Victor pudo escucharlo ronronear. Era bajito y muy rápido, pero ahí estaban esos ronroneos. Aquel sonido provocó una creciente de emociones en él; probablemente Yuuri estaba haciéndolo porque le había hecho sentir seguro y tranquilo. 

Pero... si lo pensaba coherentemente, era casi una locura. Los humanos no ronroneaban y se suponía que Yuuri era uno. ¿Tal vez era cosa del lazo? Quizá el cuerpo de Yuuri, al ser su destinado, comenzaba a adaptarse y sufrir ligeros cambios. Era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar el repentino comportamiento en Yuuri. 

A lo mejor si lo hablaba con algún médico podrían darle respuestas, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Por ahora, sólo quería seguir disfrutando del momento junto a su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, estoy muy nerviosa por este capítulo, de verdad espero que fuera de su agrado y si me dejan comentarios serán muy bien recibidos y me alegrarán el día entero 💗✨
> 
> Ah y también avisarles que a partir de este capítulo, empezaremos con pequeños flashbacks de esos años de infancia y adolescencia que nuestros bebés pasaron juntitos.
> 
> Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las chicas del reino, especialmente a las que siempre me comentan y leen:  
> Dorian, Hanan, Eri, Aurora, Astrid, Karen, Ilse, Mariv, Mika Yuu, Alpizar, Mari, ViriHS, MirsaRL, NataliaAuracaria, JudithHS, Ney y si me faltó alguien por favor dígame y yo le añado en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Yuuri estaba a punto de cumplir quince años cuando notó los cambios que surgían alrededor de él. 

El invierno estaba cerca. Las calles estaban teñidas de blanco y el frío se había vuelto insoportable. La ropa gruesa, bufanda de lana y calcetines de algodón no eran de mucha ayuda para él. A veces tiritaba sentado en su lugar, mientras tallaba sus manos en un intento de darles calor. 

Era tonto de verdad. ¿Por qué debía estar en ese salón de clases y no en su casa protegiéndose del frío? El invierno era crudo en Louptopia y aún así les obligaban a asistir a clases. Los lobos podían regular su temperatura, pero los humanos no. Al menos debían tener consideración y dejarles descansar durante esa difícil época. Bueno a decir verdad, el fin de clases estaba cerca. Sólo debía asistir un par de días más y sería libre de esa fría tortura.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que quizá era el único irritado ante el mal clima. A su alrededor sus compañeros de clases cotilleaban en pequeños grupos. Eran pláticas sosas, casi repetitivas; algunos hablaban sobre su primera transformación y otros más cuchicheaban de sus destinados. Yuuri les había escuchado hablar de eso durante todo el año escolar, pero para el resto de los chicos parecía ser novedad. 

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse ajeno a todos esos temas. Él no entendía demasiado sobre lobos y sus cambios, pese a que había pasado gran parte de su tiempo libre investigando y leyendo sobre ello. 

—Alfred y yo decidimos que nos casaremos el próximo año, así podremos pasar mi celo juntos —dijo Annia. Era una omega bonita. De ojos oscuros y cabello castaño cayéndole en forma de rizos por la espalda.

Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos contándole a sus amigas la misma historia y Yuuri ya podía recitarla de memoria. Había conocido a su destinado hacía exactamente dos meses y todavía parecía un sueño para ella. No paraba de hablar sobre lo emocionada que se encontraba; quería casarse lo más pronto posible para tener una vida junto a su ser amado. 

De nuevo sus amigas la felicitaron entre aplausos emocionados y risillas que a Yuuri, con su reciente mal humor, le parecieron estridentes. Annia se pavoneó, sacando el pecho y echándose una mata de cabello hacia atrás. Le encanta ser el centro de atención, le gustaba que todo girara a su alrededor. Si alguien no le hacía caso, entonces ella no tenía reparo alguno en reclamarle. Era como una abeja reina. 

Y Yuuri le tenía cierto repelús a las abejas. 

—Hey, Yuuri. ¿No vas a felicitarme? —soltó Annia, al notarlo hundido en su mundo—. Aunque bueno, tampoco puedo pedirte mucho —una risita acompañó a su tono condescendiente—. Después de todo, tú sólo eres un humano y nunca podrías entender nuestro mundo.

Yuuri quiso responderle, pero ¿qué sentido tendría? Al final, Annia tenía razón. El mundo de los lobos y el suyo estaban muy lejos. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando las risas burlonas de sus compañeros y sintiendo la mirada cargada de superioridad que Annia le dio cuando se alejó. 

Pichit Chulanont se acercó entonces. Dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro de su mejor amigo y le dejó un trozo de panque de plátano y nuez sobre el pupitre, el favorito de Yuuri. 

—No dejes que te afecte, Yuuri —dijo Pichit, regalándole una sonrisa brillante—. Annia no sabe lo que dice. Sólo habla por hablar. 

—Pero tiene razón. No importa cuánto he investigado sobre los lobos, todavía no sé nada de su mundo. No soy como ella... o como tú. 

—Tonterías —chistó el moreno, moviendo una mano al aire como si estuviera acosando un insecto—. Annia no es más que una loba presumida. Estoy seguro que se le caerán las orejas cuando se entere de tu pequeño secreto.

Yuuri hizo una mueca, pero no se atrevió a decir algo más. 

—Escucha, Yuuri —continuó Pichit cuando notó que su amigo comenzaba a hundirse en sus negativos pensamientos—: Para nosotros los lobos encontrar a nuestros destinados y casarnos jóvenes es algo normal, realmente no tiene nada de especial. Pero tú, querido amigo —pausó la frase y picó una mejilla de Yuuri, ganándose un sonido ahogado de su parte—, tú eres especial. Eres un humano destinado a un lobo, que no es cualquier lobo. ¡Es nuestro príncipe! El heredero de todo el reino. Eso, mi amigo, es algo definitivamente extraordinario.

—Pero aún así, hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo. Tú hablas de destinados y casarse jóvenes, Victor nunca me ha dicho que quiere ser mi novio. Es más, a veces creo que él simplemente me sigue viendo como un niño. 

Pichit resopló. 

—Te recuerdo que Victor es un par de años mayor que tú —le dijo, intentando no rodar los ojos. Yuuri siempre se preocupaba por todo—. Tal vez no muchos, pero mientras no alcances la madurez por completo él seguirá tratándote de esa manera. Es cuestión de instinto, dale tiempo al tiempo —lejos de lo que pensó, sus palabras no ayudaron demasiado a su amigo. Yuuri se veía estresado, la chispa de sus ojos estaba apagada y parecía estar al borde de un ataque de tristeza. Pichit suspiró y dio un suave apretón en el hombro de su compañero—. Mira, ni siquiera cuando se es un lobo puedes terminar de conocer lo que eres. Hay muchas cosas que tampoco nosotros entendemos, pero con el tiempo empezamos a comprender. ¡Estoy seguro que será igual para ti! No te estreses por esas cosas, Yuuri. Sólo disfruta. Disfruta de ese vínculo especial que tienes con Victor. 

Al menos esas palabras funcionaron. Yuuri recuperó su sonrisa. Pequeñita, pero sincera. Pichit se rió y revolvió el cabello de su amigo, que le respondió con un empujón amistoso. 

—Gracias, Pichit.

—No agradezcas, Yuuri. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¡es mi deber levantarte el animo! 

Pichit se carcajeó otra vez. Yuuri le acompañó soltando una risita pequeña. Aún le parecía increíble que alguien como Pichit fuera su amigo. Se habían conocido casi dos años atrás, luego de que Pichit le descubriera practicando una rutina de baile. Pichit se había emocionado tanto que sus ojos brillaban mientras aplaudía totalmente encantado. 

Yuuri se había apenado entonces. Nunca creyó que un lobo (además de Victor) se emocionaría tanto al verle bailar. Pero ahí estaba Pichit, con una pelota bajo el brazo, sonriendo y con las mejillas coloradas, diciéndole lo increíble que bailaba. Se volvieron cercanos a partir de ahí. Era usual siempre encontrarlos juntos; a la hora del almuerzo, en los proyectos de clases, incluso caminaban juntos a casa. 

—Pero déjame darte otro consejo, Yuuri —siguió Pichit, acercándose un poco más. Incluso bajó la voz y achicó los ojos, como si estuviera apunto de develar un secreto—: Deja que tu alfa te consienta. A ellos les gusta hacerlo, les gusta que su omega se sienta amado. Te llenará de regalos y atenciones. Victor siempre querrá tu bienestar, no importará la situación. Y esas son todas señales muy buenas, pero hay una en especial que es la más importante: él buscará el lugar perfecto para el nido.

—Uh, sí. Recuerdo haber leído algo como eso, pero realmente no lo explicaban bien. ¿Qué es un nido? ¿Es como el de un pájaro?

Pichit se carcajeó.

—No, tonto. Los lobos omegas anidan cuando su celo está cerca. No es de hojas secas y ramas como el de un ave, el nido se hace de, por ejemplo, ropas usadas del alfa. De esa manera se siente protegido por el aroma de su pareja, es casi instintivo —explicó Pichit, intentando hacerlo mucho más entendible para su amigo—. Por lo general, el nido es hecho en el lugar que el alfa escoja. Puede ser en una habitación o tal vez en una sala, no lo sé, pero siempre será en lugar especial, íntimo y seguro para ambos. 

—No sé si eso funcione igual para nosotros, Pichit —dijo Yuuri, encogiendo los hombros—. Yo soy un humano, no paso por el celo ni tampoco hago nidos. 

Pichit resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya... pero si Victor hace algo así para ti, tienes que elogiarlo, ¿bien? Para los alfas es algo muy importante —le recordó, picándole la frente—. Ah, y prométeme que cuando lo tuyo con Victor salga a la luz, tienes que dejarme publicarlo en el periódico escolar.

—¡Sobre mi humano cadáver!

Ambos amigos se soltaron a reír.

(...)

Las clases terminaron luego de una tortura eterna. 

Yuuri esperó a que Pichit terminara de entregarle sus apuntes al profesor y salieron juntos del salón. Caminaron lado a lado, mientras Pichit parloteaba sobre un tema cualquiera. Eso era lo bueno, Pichit siempre tenía un tema de conversación. Aún si Yuuri solamente se dedicaba a escuchar y participaba poco en la platica, Pichit nunca se molestaba por eso. 

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada, escucharon un gran alboroto provenir de la puerta. Yuuri no estaba interesado en saber qué pasaba, pero, incluso antes de que pudiera escapar de ahí, Pichit le sostuvo por el brazo y lo arrastró con él.

—¡No puedo creer que el príncipe esté aquí! —chilló Annia llena de emoción. A su lado sus amigas murmuraron alguna cosa sin sentido—. ¿Por qué alguien tan importante como él estará aquí? 

Primero, Yuuri creyó haber escuchado mal. A lo mejor el frío le causaba delirios, razonó. Pero cuando más chillidos y susurros se dejaron escuchar, Yuuri comenzó a sentirse nervioso. No, no, no. Era imposible. Victor le había prometido que no le molestaría en la escuela. 

—Tú no deberías estar aquí, Yuuri —esas fueron las palabras que Annia le dedicó cuando reparó en su presencia—. Esto es algo que sólo nos importa a los lobos. Vete de una vez.

Pero Yuuri la ignoro. Su atención estaba centrada en aquella figura imponente que se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Su corazón golpeó increíblemente duro contra su pecho y sintió su respiración más agitada de lo normal.

—¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo aquí! —chilló histérico con las mejillas rojas. 

Intentó pedirle auxilio a Pichit, pero él estaba de lo más entretenido viendo al príncipe que ahora se encontraba rodeado de varios lobos y lobas que buscaban algo de atención.

Es que Victor era increíble. Con dieciocho años, su belleza celestial relucía. Estaba tan hermoso, con el cabello largo y esa apariencia de ensueño que conquistaba a todos.

De pronto Yuuri volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar. Tal vez todos tenían razón. El mundo de los lobos estaba lejos del suyo... 

—Bueno, señoritas, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes —dijo Victor en voz alta, cuando sintió la presencia de Yuuri. Bastó con mirar hacia al frente para encontrarlo cerca del alboroto, justo a un lado de un chico moreno—, pero si me disculpan, debo ir a ver a mi pareja. 

Hubo un jadeo grupal. Las palabras del príncipe dejaron a todos sin habla. Simplemente observaron como Victor se movía entre la masa de gente y comenzaba a acercarse a un nervioso y confundido Yuuri Katsuki. 

—Hola, Yuuri —soltó Victor emocionado, agitando su cola y tomando las manos del nombrado entre las suyas.

—¿Ho-hola, Victor?

Victor sonrió enternecido ante la carita sonrojada de su Yuuri y, aunque trató de reprimir el impulso, lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Annia, sorprendida, abrió la boca. El resto de los estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear.

—Te extrañaba mucho, Yuuri, así que vine a buscarte —dijo, agachando las orejas y dedicándole una mirada que ablandó el corazón de Yuuri—. ¿No estás enojado, verdad? Si lo estás, entonces déjame decirte que tengo una sorpresa para ti, ¡así que debes venir conmigo cuando antes!

Victor ni siquiera le dejó hablar. Le tomó de la mano y le guió lejos de toda la multitud. Yuuri estaba como en trance, todavía no entendía qué diablos acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso Victor acababa de anunciar frente a toda la escuela que eran destinados...?

Oh no, no, no, no. Las cosas iban a empeorar, estaba seguro de eso. 

—Yuuri, voy a vendarte los ojos, ¿está bien? —dijo el lobo, cuando estaban frente al carruaje real— No pasará nada malo, es que realmente quiero que esto sea una sorpresa.

—No, pero... es que tenemos que hablar —balbuceó Yuuri, mientras Victor le ponía un pañuelo de seda sobre sus ojos—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora todos en la escuela saben que somos destinados. Probablemente tus padres van a enterarse y se enojarán mucho. 

—Entonces que lo hagan —respondió Victor, lleno de seguridad—. Ellos deben aceptar lo que nosotros tenemos. Somos destinados, les guste o no tenemos un lazo que nos une. Y tarde o temprano estaremos viviendo juntos, casados y muy, muy felices para siempre.

La manera en que Victor pronunció aquello, tan seguro de sí, provocó una creciente de emociones en Yuuri. El saber que Victor estaba dispuesto a defender su vínculo a capa y espada, lo llenó de una calidez indescriptible y le dejó sin habla.

(...)

—¡Llegamos!

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo y la voz de Victor resonó en sus oídos, el corazón de Yuuri bombeó con fuerza. Se incrementó aún más cuando Victor le tomó de la mano y le ayudó a bajar. 

—Despacio, ¿está bien? Debes pisar con cuidado porque hay mucha nieve por aquí. 

Yuuri obedeció. Bajó el pequeño escalón del carruaje y sus pies se hundieron en la nieve. Había pasado todo el camino con los ojos vendados, así que realmente no sabía dónde se encontraba. Aún así no sentía miedo, confiaba en Victor y estaba seguro que nunca le dañaría. 

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres te quitaré la venda —le avisó a Yuuri, poniéndose tras su espalda—. Uno, dos y... ¡tres! 

Cuando el pañuelo cayó, la mirada de Yuuri tardó en enfocar. El lugar le resultó ligeramente conocido; todo era blanco, los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y estaban cubiertos de nieve, el riachuelo cercano yacía congelado y, justo en el centro, había una casita. Pequeña, pintoresca y hermosa. 

Cuando ató los cabos sueltos, Yuuri jadeó de sorpresa. Era su lugar especial, ¡Victor había construido una casa en el sitio donde habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en la infancia! 

—Sé que aún faltan algunos días para tu cumpleaños, pero me moría por darte tu regalo —dijo Victor, entrelazando sus dedos—. Este será nuestro lugar. Aquí podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Tal vez leyendo, comiendo o pasando la noche. ¿Te gusta?

Pero Yuuri no pudo responder. Se había quedado en blanco ante tan increíble sorpresa. Era tanta su emoción que muy pronto lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. 

—¡¿Yuuri, estás bien?! —soltó Victor sintiéndose alarmado— ¿Qué sucede, mi ángel? ¿no te gusta? ¿quieres que le cambie algo? 

Yuuri negó con vehemencia y sorbió por la nariz.

—¡Me encanta! Me encanta mucho. ¡Estoy demasiado feliz por esto! Muchas gracias... alfa. 

Era una palabra pequeña, pero significó el mundo para Victor. Emocionado ante la buena respuesta de su destinado, levantó las orejas y agitó la cola. 

—¡Me alegra muchísimo, Yuuri! —chilló Victor, embargo de emociones. Ni siquiera se pudo contener, abrazó a su humano y dejó un besito sobre su frente—. No hay nada que me importe más que verte feliz.

Y Yuuri lo entendió en ese momento. No importaba lo diferente que fueran ni tampoco el qué dirán, él defendería su lazo con Victor con todas sus fuerzas.

(...)

Victor fue el primero en despertar.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana le hizo arrugar los ojos y murmurar por lo bajo. Se estiró todavía acostado mientras lanzaba un bostezo largo. Oh, había dormido increíblemente bien. Se sentía descansado y con ánimos renovados. 

Lo que sucedió por la mañana había sido increíble, razonó mirando a su lado izquierdo. Yuuri todavía dormía. Se veía tranquilo, incluso los latidos de su corazón eran calmados, como si se sintiera en paz. Victor se acercó y plantó un beso pequeño sobre aquella frente, soltando una pequeña risa cuando Yuuri balbuceó alguna cosa indescifrable por lo bajo. 

Victor dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Amaba cada faceta de Yuuri.

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente animado, se levantó de la cama para asearse. Podría preparar también el desayuno, tal vez a Yuuri le gustaría algunos huevos fritos, tostadas con mermelada y leche de chocolate. 

Veinte minutos después entraba de nuevo a la habitación. Yuuri seguía dormido ahora abrazado a una almohada y la pierna izquierda colgando de la cama. Victor se rió entre conmovido y burlón, colocando la charola con el desayuno humeante sobre la mesa de noche. 

—Buenos días, dormilón —canturreó cerca del oído de Yuuri, quitándole un par de mechones que le caían por los ojos—. Es hora de despertar ya.

Yuuri se retorció.

—No quiero —se quejó, acurrucándose bajo la sábana—. Quiero seguir durmiendo, acuéstate conmigo. 

—No podemos, Yuuri. Es viernes y casi medio día. Hoy tienes ensayo a la una y treinta. Si no te levantas ahora no llegarás a tiempo. 

Yuuri chistó por lo bajo, escondiendo el rostro bajo la almohada. 

—No quiero ir, no quiero comer. Sólo quiero que sigamos durmiendo, por favor. 

Aquel tono aniñado sorprendió a Victor. Levantó las cejas y entre abrió la boca, ciertamente confundido por el repentino actuar de Yuuri. 

—Amor, te prometo que si desayunas y vas al ensayo pasaremos aquí todo el fin de semana. 

Eso funcionó, Yuuri se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Victor directamente con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. 

—¿Qué comeremos? 

Victor se carcajeó. 

(...)

Luego de aquel delicioso desayuno, Yuuri se dio un baño. 

Victor le había preparado la bañera. El agua estaba cálida y había burbujas con olor a vainilla dentro de ella. Yuuri suspiró. Victor lo consentía demasiado y no podía permitirse acostumbrarse a ello. 

Pero bueno, dejarse consentir un poquito nunca había hecho nada a nadie.

Con eso en mente, se quitó su ropa. El espejo en la pared le regaló su reflejo y Yuuri se quedó sin aliento cuando vio algunas marcas en su cuerpo. Eran todos esos besos húmedos que Victor había dejado sobre su piel. Era vergonzoso, pero de alguna manera aquello le hacía sentir extrañamente satisfecho. 

No tardó mucho bañándose. Tenía el tiempo sobre él. Luego de desayunar se había quedado un rato recostado con Victor y los minutos se habían ido demasiado rápido entre pláticas y recuerdos de la infancia. Ahora Yuuri estaba un poco preocupado; si no llegaba a tiempo para su ensayo, era probable que su maestra se volviera un demonio. Si había algo que la profesora Minako odiara era la impuntualidad, sobre todo si se trataba de su papel protagónico. 

Estaba terminando de secarse el cuerpo cuando sintió algo extraño rondarle por el cuerpo. Fue como un escalofrío primero, luego se convirtió en una molestia que le provocó un pinchazo de dolor en el vientre. Yuuri jadeó y se inclinó hacia adelante, mientras sostenía su estómago. 

Dolía. Dolía mucho. 

Fue justo ahí, después que el dolor pasó y se sostuvo de la pared, cuando un líquido viscoso y trasparente escurrió por sus muslos. Yuuri se sintió horrorizado. ¿Qué era eso? se preguntó en silencio. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Tal vez lo mejor sería ir al médico. Sí, sí, eso haría. Después del ensayo inventaría alguna excusa para Victor e iría al doctor. Esos extraños síntomas y molestias desaparecerían una vez que tomara medicina, al menos eso quería creer. 

(...)

—Lo harás increíblemente bien, Yuuri —susurró Victor, frente a la entrada de la academia de baile.

Yuuri se movió sobre sus pies, justo como lo hacía cuando era niño. Victor se rió y sujetó la nerviosa mano de Yuuri, en un afán de querer transmitirle calma. 

—Estoy muy nervioso y eso que apenas es el ensayo. Probablemente el día del estreno no podré ni moverme. Tengo tanto miedo de arruinarlo todo.

—No digas eso, mi vida —Victor sujetó el rostro de Yuuri provocando que sus ojos se encontraron entonces. Café y azul hicieron un contraste fantástico, y Victor creyó perderse en ese mar color chocolate—. Tú eres el mejor. La profesora Minako te dio el papel principal porque tu talento es increíble. Yuuri, eres fantástico, no dejes que el miedo minimice tu talento. 

Yuuri suspiró y se dejó envolver por el abrazo de Victor. El aroma del lobo lo tranquilizó, el olor a sándalo le llenó la nariz y calmó su agitado corazón. 

¿Cómo era posible que Victor lograra apaciguar las tormentas que surgían en su mente? 

—Estarás bien, amor. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte. 

—Gracias... alfa.

Victor le besó. 

(...)

—Oye, Yuuri... ¿te sientes bien?

Desde su lugar, haciendo un par de estiramientos, Mila Babicheva, una loba alfa compañera de ballet, le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Yuuri estaba sudando, tenía las mejillas coloradas y se veía al borde de un colapso. 

—E-estoy bien, Mila —contestó a medias—. Creo que pesqué alguna gripe. 

—Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería, de verdad no te ves muy bien —aconsejó la pelirroja. 

No eran realmente cercanos. Lejos del tiempo que pasaban en la academia, no se conocían mucho. Pero Mila admiraba a Yuuri. Admiraba su determinación, su resistencia, admiraba lo fantástico que era Yuuri Katsuki cuando bailaba. La manera en que podía hacerte entrar en su mundo, uno donde sólo existía él y su baile, era verdaderamente increíble. 

—Lo haré después del ensayo —le hizo saber, intentando darle una sonrisa—. No puedo fallarle a la profesora Minako este día. 

Mila no se vio demasiado convencida.

—Está bien, pero si te sientes muy mal hazmelo saber, ¿sí? Yo misma te llevaré a la enfermería.

—Claro. 

La plática llegó hasta ahí. Minako había entrado dando un par de aplausos para llamar la atención de todos sus estudiantes. Yuuri se sintió desconectado entonces. El calor que corría por su cuerpo parecía incrementarse tras cada segundo que pasaba. La ropa le incomodaba y su vientre palpitaba casi de forma dolorosa. 

—Bien, entonces, cuando el telón se abra Mila saldrá primero acompañada de Sala y Georgie —explicó Minako—. Yuuri, tú irás después cuando suene tu parte. Recuerda que debes salir por el lado izquierdo, ¿de acuerdo? 

Yuuri asintió sin prestar atención. 

—Ya que está todo claro. ¡Un, dos tres! Abre el telón.

Tras las palabras de Minako, el telón se abrió. La primera escena sucedió tal como la profesora había dicho. Mila, Sala y Georgie se desenvolvieron en ese enorme teatro como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ello. 

Cuando su parte tocó su parte, Yuuri se sintió sin aire. Pero no fueron los nervios. Los síntomas de su enfermedad habían empeorado. El dolor apenas le dejó moverse, sintió sus piernas temblar y su vientre ardió en llamas. 

Eso fue todo para él. Sus piernas le fallaron y tropezó en el primer salto. Cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada y el dolor consumiéndole la mente. 

Hubo entonces un jadeo grupal. Sus compañeros se escandalizaron, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse. El singular olor que emanaba Yuuri pronto comenzó a llenar el teatro, atrayendo la atención de todos los lobos que estaban cerca. 

Victor ni siquiera supo qué ocurrió. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, su instinto se activó y corrió hacia su destinado. Necesitaba ayudarlo. 

—Yuuri, amor, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Victor, con la desesperación reflejándose en su rostro.

Lo sintió justo cuando levantó a Yuuri entre sus brazos. El olor lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que Victor gruñó casi de forma animal. Era delicioso, tan dulce y vibrante, que creó en él un impulso de morderlo para marcarlo como suyo.

—Alfa, por favor. Tómame, por favor. Alfa, te necesito —rogó Yuuri, sujetándolo por el brazo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro completamente rojo.

El alfa de Victor se retorció en excitación y él sintió terror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Yuuri había entrado en celo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo marca el final de la introducción y el inicio de la trama principal de Born to be yours. Muchísimas gracias a todas los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, les prometo que vienen cosas muy buenas y más tarde tendremos un spoiler enorme y adorable en la página de facebook: Abby escribe fanfics Victuuri  
> Espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios bonitos y opiniones porque me hacen muy feliz 💕
> 
> Quiero dejar agradecimientos a todas las personas que han estado comentando en la página: Eri 👡, Aurora, Hanan, Astrid, Sandra Patricia, Telma, Génesis, Ana Aly, Lina María, Oliva, Karen Maya, Eli, Katherine, Ximena, Alejandra Argüello, Sirena, Ilse, Mika Yuu, Deidara, Diana Andrea, Samyel, Ney BB, Victoria Monsalve, Alpizar Jaimes, Judith HS, Kaori Todoroki y si me faltó alguien por favor comente para añadirlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri se sentía arder. 

Tenía calor y había mucho dolor en su vientre. Era tanto que sólo podía retorcerse sobre aquella cama donde Victor le había acostado. Su mente no estaba tan funcional, así que realmente no sabía en qué momento Victor le había llevado al palacio, pero ahí estaba. Retorciéndose sobre el colchón, ahogado en agonía y sudor. 

—Alfa, por favor —rogó una vez más, mientras miraba hacia Victor y estiraba la mano para intentar alcanzarlo—. Ven conmigo, por favor. Me duele, me duele mucho. Tócame, por favor tócame. 

Para Victor la escena fue como un huracán. Casi tiró sus barreras y doblegó su voluntad. Apenas podía mantenerse estable en presencia de Yuuri, pero no quería abandonarlo. No ahora cuándo no sabía que estaba pasándole al amor de su vida. 

—Shh —susurró Victor, sujetándole la mano y dejando un beso sobre sus nudillos—. Todo estará bien, Yuuri. Ya vienen los médicos, ellos te ayudarán. 

—¡No! —jadeó Yuuri casi con desesperación. Lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y Victor sintió su corazón apretarse— ¡No quiero médicos! Te quiero a ti, por favor. Alfa, por favor, tócame...

La voz de Yuuri era una increíble mezcla de deseo y desesperación. Tenía incluso las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rojas, producto del calor que surcaba por cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. 

Victor tragó saliva y peleó contra su instinto. Su alfa estaba incontrolable; le escuchaba gruñir y jadear de forma animal, casi obligándole a sucumbir ante aquel omega frente a él. Pero se obligó a mantenerse cuerdo, no podía dejarse llevar. Más importante, no quería lastimar a Yuuri. 

—Escúchame, mi amor —dijo Victor, acariciando la frente de Yuuri. Aquella piel estaba ardiendo, podía sentir el calor y el sudor en sus dedos—. Necesitas que te revisen, ¿está bien? Estoy muy preocupado por ti, cielo. Sé un buen niño y deja que los doctores hagan su trabajo, ¿sí? Te prometo que después haré todo lo que tú me pidas. 

Yuuri iba a responderle, tal vez con una negativa a juzgar por su rostro, pero incluso antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y uno de los sirvientes asomó la cabeza, anunciando la llegada de los médicos.

—Príncipe, le ruego nos deje a solas con el paciente —dijo la única mujer en la habitación. Era una omega ya entrada en años, con ojos verdes y sonrisa cálida.

—Pero yo...

—Por favor —repitió la omega, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a Yuuri para tomarle la temperatura—. Necesitamos la mayor privacidad posible con el paciente. Él estará bien, confíe en nosotros. 

Victor no pudo más que reprimir un gruñido y asentir ante las palabras de la mujer mayor. Su alfa se mostró renuente, rehusándose a abandonar a Yuuri, pero Victor se obligó a obedecer y abandonó la habitación, escuchando de fondo el llanto y las súplicas de Yuuri. 

Afuera, Olexei y Jelena le esperaban para brindar todo el apoyo que su hijo necesitara. 

—Todo estará bien, hijo —susurró el rey Olexei, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Victor. 

—Fue tan repentino, papá —explicó Victor, con voz trémula—. Un momento estaba bien y al siguiente pasó todo esto. Debí haberme dado cuenta que él no sentía bien, pero fui un descuidado y...

—Cariño —con todo el amor de madre, Jelena sujetó las mejillas de su hijo y le obligó a mirarla fijamente—, escúchame. Nada de esto fue tu culpa, ¿está bien? No podías saber que él enfermaría de pronto. 

Victor intentó convencerse de ello también, pero realmente se sentía culpable por el estado de Yuuri. Se suponía que su deber era cuidar de su destinado y había fallado en eso...

—Disculpen la intromisión —la voz de Toshiya Katsuki resonó por el pasillo y Victor sintió el golpe de la culpabilidad sacándole el aire—. ¿Cómo está Yuuri? ¿Podemos verlo?

—Por favor, díganme si mi hijo está bien —Hiroko se veía exhausta, tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación y algunas lágrimas apelmazadas en sus ojos. 

—Ahora mismo tenemos a los mejores médicos revisándolo —explicó el rey a los angustiados padres—. En cualquier momento saldrán a darnos noticias sobre su estado.

—Pero qué ocurrió —indagó Hiroko, intentando mantenerse serena—. Nosotros no notamos que algo anduviera mal con él. Por favor, dígame que sucedió, príncipe. 

Victor asintió a medias y se dispuso a explicar las cosas a la familia de Yuuri. Cuando acabó, incluso ellos mismos se veían sorprendidos ante tal suceso. Eso jamás, jamás había pasado en la familia. 

(...)

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos que pasaron se sintieron como una eternidad. 

Victor había estado dando vueltas sobre el mismo lugar. A veces gruñía de desesperación y se revolvía el pelo, en un irrefrenable ataque de preocupación. Intentó convencerse de que todo estaría bien, pero su mente era un caos y su alfa no ayudaba demasiado; podía escucharlo chillar y bufar, totalmente inquieto. El no saber qué estaba pasando con Yuuri también le afectaba a él. 

No mucho más tarde, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Uno a uno los doctores comenzaron a salir, dando una reverencia para los reyes y el joven príncipe. 

—¿Cómo está? —exigió Victor, quizá un poco brusco. Pero poco le importó, su razón se había perdido en algún momento atrás. La preocupación le comía hasta los huesos. 

—El joven Yuuri se encuentra estable —habló el doctor más viejo. De larga barba blanca y lentes circulares sobre sus ojos castaños—. En este momento se encuentra durmiendo, le aplicamos una infusión tranquilizante así que estará descansando las próximas horas. 

—Doctor, por favor, necesito saber qué está pasando con mi hijo —dijo Toshiya, tras haberse acercado acompañado de su esposa. 

—Es algo muy extraño —comentó, quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con un pañuelo—. No quiero que me malinterpreten, es sólo que... realmente no había visto algo así en todos los años que he trabajado. Nosotros hicimos pruebas en el joven Yuuri, revisamos cada parte de su cuerpo y le hicimos algunas preguntas, y el resultado fue bastante... peculiar. 

—¿Qué quiere decir? 

—Nosotros llegamos a la conclusión que el joven Yuuri está pasando por su primer celo. 

Hiroko jadeó de la impresión. Victor tragó saliva y casi se quedó sin respirar. Había pensado en esa posibilidad antes pero... no había manera. 

—Pero... pero mi hijo no es un lobo —balbuceó Toshiya, incrédulo. 

—No, no lo es —rectificó el médico—. Sin embargo, Yuuri Katsuki es el primer humano omega. 

El silencio se hizo entonces. Todos parecían estar confundidos, estaban llenos de dudas e inseguridades. ¿Era posible eso?

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Hiroko intentando procesar la noticia.

—Está perfectamente sano. Sólo se encuentra un poco fatigado, pero es normal. Al despertar probablemente estará algo desorientado y confundido —explicó el hombre—. Puede ser un poco chocante para él enterarse de su género secundario, por eso lo más recomendable es hablar con él, explicarle la situación sin ponerle demasiado estrés. 

El médico hizo un par de recomendaciones más. Incluso les dejó otra dosis de infusión tranquilizante en el caso de que lo Yuuri lo necesitara. Tras una breve explicación de cómo administrar la medicina, los médicos se despidieron con una reverencia. 

—No lo puedo creer —susurró Hiroko, limpiando las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Su esposo se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo tranquilizante.

—Toshiya, Hiroko —dijo Victor volteando para mirar a la pareja. Sus ojos azules reflejaban toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar en ese momento—, les doy mi palabra: cuidaré de Yuuri ahora y siempre, le ayudaré a sobrepasar este momento y él me tendrá a su lado para superar cualquier adversidad. 

Había tanta honestidad en las palabras de Victor, que ambos, Hiroko y Toshiya, se sintieron un poco más tranquilos. Yuuri tenía a su lado a un buen hombre; a alguien que lo cuidaría y protegería de todo mal. 

—Nosotros también ayudaremos —dijo la reina, sujetando la mano de su marido—. Después de todo, el joven Yuuri es ahora parte de nuestra familia y ustedes también. 

—Muchas gracias...

Y de repente, toda la preocupación que habían sentido en un principio se esfumó.

(...)

Esa mañana Yuuri se miró al espejo. 

Su reflejo no mostró alguna diferencia y eso le hizo cuestionarse el porqué se sentía tan distinto ahora. Siempre se había considerado alguien del montón, alguien que no sobresalía. Sin embargo, últimamente comenzó a sentirse...diferente, era como si hubiera adquirido un brillo peliculiar. 

Incluso sus compañeros de danza habían comenzado a notar algunos cambios en él. Muchos de ellos (alfas, la gran mayoría) solían hacerle comentarios sobre lo hermoso que se veía, le dejaban regalos y algunos se atrevían a invitarlo a salir. 

Era tan extraño que comenzaba a preguntarse qué cosa podía haber cambiado en él si seguía tan igual como siempre. 

¿Se debía, tal vez, al incidente del otro día? 

Yuuri odiaba los cambios. Le gustaba siempre estar en su zona de confort, en aquello que conocía tan bien y pocas veces se volvía diferente. Era tal vez por eso su nueva condición le resultaba molesta.

Hacía exactamente una semana que se había enterado de ello y todavía se sentía como un sueño raro. Cuando despertó después del celo, se sentía confundido y agotado; apenas estaba intentando poner en orden sus recuerdos cuando Victor le contó todo lo sucedido. Primero pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero leyó el ambiente, vio la sinceridad —y preocupación— que se reflejaba en los ojos de Victor y supo que nada era un chiste. 

Un humano, él, acababa de pasar por el celo. 

Yuuri nunca creyó escuchar semejante cosa hasta ese día.

A partir de entonces tuvo que aprender a lidiar con ello. Todavía le costaba entender qué estaba pasando con él. Había leído muchísimo sobre lobos, sobre alfas y omegas, pero ningún libro le dio una respuesta. 

Simplemente su cuerpo había cambiado, por capricho o naturaleza, no lo sabía. Pero era ciertamente aterrador. 

No obstante las palabras que Victor le había dicho aquel día le hacían sentir mejor. Prometió que en esos momentos le cuidaría más que nunca, que ambos lo enfrentarían como la pareja que eran. Y Yuuri le creyó, porque confiaba ciegamente en su alfa.

Aunque ahora mismo no estuviera muy presente.

Durante los últimos días parecía como si lo estuviera evitando. Ya no pasaban tiempo juntos, ni jugaban o platicaban como antes. De hecho, los momentos a su lado habían disminuido drásticamente y eso mantenía a Yuuri al borde de un ataque. 

¿Y ahora por qué se le había dado al lobo por ignorarlo de esa manera? 

Como fuera, si Victor no le buscaba él tampoco lo haría. Yuuri era orgulloso, quizá demasiado. Era uno de sus más grandes defectos y aunque no estaba muy orgulloso de eso, había aprendido a vivir así. 

"Deberías buscarlo" "Lo necesitas" "Él te necesita".

Esa voz en su interior resonó cada vez con más fuerzas por las paredes de su mente, y Yuuri sintió su voluntad resquebrajarse. Maldita sea, eso de tener un omega interior era realmente agotador. No podía creer que los lobos tuvieran que vivir con algo así todo el tiempo.

—No, no lo haré —se dijo a sí mismo, tomando las cosas que necesitaría para sus clases de danza. 

Aunque realmente estaba muriéndose de ganas por ver al lobo. Quería perderse en sus bonitos ojos azules, quería besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento y...

¡No, no, no, no! 

¡Ya basta! No lo haría, él no buscaría a ese lobo tonto que le evitaba como si tuviera peste o algo parecido. 

Sin querer pensar más sobre ese tema, Yuuri salió —no sin antes despedirse de sus padres— y caminó rumbo a la escuela de danza. 

(...)

Todo transcurrió relativamente normal.

Ensayó casi todo el día, platicó un poco con Mila —quien se había vuelto una buena amiga para él— y rechazó como veinte citas a cenar que distintos alfas le ofrecían. Parecía increíble, todos ellos sabían que ya estaba destino a un lobo, pero o no se acordaban o simplemente pretendían olvidarlo. 

—Estúpidos lobos y sus estúpidos impulsos —masculló mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada. 

—¡Señorito Yuuri! —exclamó uno de los guardias reales, justo cuando bajaba el último escalón— Buenas tardes, señorito. Disculpe la interrupción, pero tengo órdenes para llevarle a la cabaña. 

Yuuri tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—¿Órdenes de quién? —quiso saber, aunque ya conocía de quien se trataba.

—El príncipe, señorito. Él quiero verlo en la cabaña. 

"Pues que venga él a buscarme" quiso decirle, pero se detuvo dando un mordisco a su lengua. El pobre hombre sólo era un empleado y no debía desquitar su frustración con él. 

Con un tanto de renuencia, dejó el orgullo de lado y subió al carruaje.

(...)

Lo primero que le recibió cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña fue una escena preciosa. Victor parado en medio de la sala, vistiendo sus prendas más elegantes; en rojo, que lo hacía ver increíblemente precioso, resaltaba el color de su piel y hacía el mejor contraste con su cabello. Velas iluminaban el interior, flores preciosas yacían sobre la mesa del comedor y había una suave melodía proveniente del gramófono. 

Yuuri se quedó sin aliento. 

—Vi... Victor, ¿qué pasa? —balbuceó, todavía sin poder creer lo que veía. 

—Sorpresa, mi amor —Victor sonrió de forma encantadora, acercándose hasta el chico que parecía incrédulo. Despacio, le ofreció una rosa que Yuuri no dudó en tomar—. Hice todo esto para ti, ¿te gusta? 

—Es precioso —chilló, mirando la rosa—. Yo pensé que... estabas evitándome. 

—¡No! Dios, Yuuri. Nunca haría algo como eso —explicó, viéndose bastante agitado—. Perdóname por hacerte pensar eso. Es sólo que... quería que esto fuera una sorpresa y realmente cuando estoy contigo nunca puedo ocultarte nada. 

Yuuri se rió. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y su corazón latía de felicidad. 

—Me encanta, de verdad. Muchas gracias por hacer esto para mí. 

—En realidad, la sorpresa todavía no termina. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Yuuri parpadeó. 

De repente, Victor se sintió pequeño. Estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban y podía escuchar sus propios latidos resonando en sus oídos. Había practicado ese momento durante tantos días, pero ahora todo parecía haberse borrado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar, sólo veía a Yuuri ahí, tan hermoso con los cachetes sonrojados y sus ojitos brillantes, llenos de todas esas palabras de amor que sus labios callaban. 

—Yo... había memorizado lo que tenía por decir, pero ya me he olvidado de todo así que tendré que improvisar —dijo más bien para sí, antes de dedicarle a Yuuri otra sonrisa deslumbrante. Se dejó llevar entonces, simplemente diría todo aquello que su corazón mandase en ese momento—. Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero desde que te conocí sentí algo especial. No sé cómo explicarlo, fue... mágico. Estabas tan pequeño entonces y llorabas mucho, pero había algo en ti, una cosa que se sentía distinta, ¿sabes? No sé si fue el lazo, no sé si fue el destino, pero... desde ese momento supe que quería tenerte en mi vida, que tú, mi amor, cambiarías mi mundo entero —Victor se detuvo. Tragó saliva y miró fijamente a su compañero. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban húmedos productos de las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse—. Y no me equivoqué. Tú fuiste mi primer amigo, contigo podía ser yo mismo. No Victor, el príncipe. Sólo Victor, el chico que quería jugar y divertirse como los demás. A tu lado he aprendido muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que me enseñaste a amar. Amé, amo y amaré cada faceta tuya. Amo tu valentía, tu timidez. Amo tu sonrisa y tu mal humor. Amo cada pequeña parte de ti, Yuuri. 

Yuuri jadeó, producto del llanto. 

—Yo también... yo también te amo mucho. 

—Soy tuyo, completamente tuyo —continuó tomándose la libertad de barrer con su pulgar las lágrimas que mojaban el rostro de su amado—. Por eso, hoy quiero darte un símbolo de eso. 

Sin más, y bajo la sorprendida mirada de Yuuri, se hincó frente a él con una cajita abierta entre sus dedos. Dos anillos de oro relucían dentro de ella. Anillos que habían estado en la familia real por generaciones y que simbolizaban la unión y compromiso de dos almas gemelas. 

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

Yuuri asintió.

—Por supuesto. Sí, sí, sí. ¡Claro que sí! —balbuceó entre lágrimas y risas de felicidad, mientras Victor se levantaba para recibirlo entre sus brazos—. Te amo, te amo muchísimo. 

Yuuri lo supo entonces, había nacido para estar con Victor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, siento mucho si fue algo corto, pero todo lo que viene es muy grande y pesado jsjsjs, solo les pediré que confíen en qué me llamo Abby y amo mucho al Victuuri. Sus comentarios me dan ánimos de seguir.
> 
> Ahora sí los agradecimientos a todos los que han estado apoyándome día con día:  
> Mi hermanita y la mejor escritora y beta reader del mundo: Maka Kagamine, a mi amiga Aru por regalarme su arte bellísimoooooo, a mis amigas Hanan, Dorian, Eri, Aurora, Astrid, Isa, Karen Olea, Ney BB, Olivia Mik, Endria, Araiblue Luz Claudia, Kaori Todoroki, Esme, Sofía Pinzón, Lina María, Regina Motte, Jenni Choez, Kenia Gonzalez, Sandra Patricia, Abril Gómez, Takano, Sirena, Barby, Telma, Maria Hernández, Katsuki Anadyel, Ingrid Noguez, Jessi Ortiz, Karen Maya, Brittany, May Alpo, Litzy Moreno, Eli Mema, Yoli Salazar, Mizuki, Krishna, Chatbag, Mich García, lilians, Diosadeladestruccion, Morrigan, Esmemvg, Fer0002, pan de molde, Mara Fernanda, Alice Moons, Natalia Araucaria, Silvia Bustamante, Nitzia, Sharon, Melanie, Elisa Hdz, Deidara, Marifer Salazar, Rocio Paula, Maria Jose, Belen Cardenas, Guadalupe Cruz, Nitzia, Paulina, Hikaru, Scar, Leonzite, MoonsChild, animebot, Andyross, 26Eva03, AbyNikiforovKat, Chizune, Franderis, Ivania Bahamondes, Sarahi González y a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios maravillosos! Si no ves tu nombre comenta, aquí o en la fanpage y te añadiré en el siguente cap 🙏✨👑


	8. Chapter 8

Si bien Louptopia era un reino casi perfecto, próspero y pacífico, no se podía decir lo mismo de los reinos que lo rodeaban.

Dragonia era el nombre del reino más cercano. Rodeado de montañas sin vida y lúgubres paisajes, aquel lugar era gobernado por el rey Alexandre. Un hombre recién entrado en sus cuarenta años; de apariencia tranquila, con cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuro que, recelosos y guardianes, ocultaban toda esa frustración, enojo y envidia que crecía en el día a día.

Y era que Alexandre odiaba Luoptopia. Envidiaba su prosperidad y su riqueza; odiaba a sus perfectos y aburridos gobernantes, sobre todo a Olexei.

El amor y respeto que los habitantes de Luoptopia profesaban hacia su rey era lo mismo que él quería. Quería ser venerado tanto como Olexei, quería hacer de su reino el mejor. Incluso había intentado sobresalir por todos los medios, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que la mejor manera de obtener respeto era imponiendo miedo.

Por eso, Alexandre, ayudado de su ejército, conquistaba pueblos pequeños. Destruía todo a su paso, sometía a sus habitantes y los capturaba para volverlos esclavos en su reino.

Alexandre era un rey temido. Vivía orgulloso de eso, se pavoneaba ante el miedo que ejercía sobre los otros pueblos; sin embargo, en Luoptopia era diferente. La vez que intentó ejercer un ataque en aquel pacífico pueblo, se encontró con una horda de seudo-lobos que no le permitieron el paso y derrotaron a su ejército más rápido de lo que imaginó.

Alexandre desistió y se retiró hacia su propio reino, sin embargo vivió obsesionado intentando descifrar el origen de los lobos y su fuerza sobrehumana.

Por eso cuando aquel rumor sobre el primer omega humano surgió de Luoptopia y llegó a sus oídos, Alexandre no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de molestia e interés expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué sólo en Louptopia pasaban esas cosas?

—¡Esos malditos pulgosos! —rugió enfadado, azotando sus manos sobre la mesa. El furioso golpe agitó los platos recién servidos con el desayuno de esa mañana— Además de todas las ventajas que gozan, ¡ahora también tienen humanos con género secundario!

—Pero, mi señor, se trata sólo de un simple omega, no es como si fuera un alfa —Julian, el más fiel sirviente del rey, intentó calmarlo. Sabía muy bien que la furia de su monarca nunca traía nada bueno.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes? —exclamó sonando exasperado, llevándose los dedos a la sien— Imagina que ese omega se apareara con un humano, sus hijos podrían ser alfas. Alfas, Julian. Si nosotros pudiéramos tener a ese omega, por fin podríamos competir contra Luoptopia.

La idea retorcida que se creó en su mente le provocó una sonrisa tenebrosa que hizo temblar a todos los sirvientes que le rodeaban.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Julian.

El mencionado tomó una postura sumisa y reverenció a su monarca. 

—Lo que usted ordene, mi rey.

Pronto demostraría que él también podría sobresalir. Finalmente, finalmente haría que sus difuntos padres se sintieran orgullosos de él.

(...)

—¿Victor...?

El alfa dejó de soñar despierto y parpadeó para encontrarse con el rostro de su prometido. Ah, qué bonito sonaba eso. Era increíble poder llamarle "su prometido" a Yuuri.

Todavía no podía creérselo. Había planeado esa propuesta durante mucho tiempo, la práctico día y noche, incluso cuando aún era un adolescente. Y el hecho que Yuuri le dijera "sí" lo hacía condenadamente feliz.

Ya no podía esperar más tiempo. Quería casarse lo antes posible con Yuuri, quería marcarlo como dictaba la ley de los lobos y quería tener su propia familia a lado de su destinado.

Pero... ¿podrían tener cachorros siquiera? Aún era un misterio. Si bien todavía era jóvenes para pensar en eso, desde que supo que Yuuri era un omega no podía evitar imaginarse cómo serían sus hijos en el futuro. Como fuera, el amaría a su familia con todo su corazón.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —contestó tras ver el semblante preocupado de Yuuri.

—Te pregunté si quieres un poco más de leche para el té —dijo Yuuri, acercándole el tarro de peltre—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que andas en las nubes.

—Perdón, cielo, sólo estaba intentando recordar si ya te dije hoy que eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

Yuuri enrojeció casi enseguida.

—¿De qué hablas, tonto? Es obvio que no hay nadie más hermoso que tú.

Victor se rió.

—¿Quieres empezar una pelea tan temprano por la mañana?

Yuuri fingió pensárselo.

—No realmente.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de estallar en unas carcajadas que resonaron por todo el pequeño comedor. Despacio, Yuuri dejó de reír y se acercó hasta su pareja para darle un pequeño beso sobre los labios. Victor se dejó consentir, apresó a Yuuri entre sus brazos e hizo un poco más profundo aquel contacto.

Se besaron durante minutos, acariciándose suavemente y susurrándose palabras de amor que llenaban sus corazones.

—Tal vez deberíamos adelantar la noche de bodas —ofreció Yuuri cuando notó lo agitado que estaba el lobo—. Así no tendrías que esperar más.

—Realmente quisiera aceptar esa propuesta ahora mismo, pero... quiero hacer las cosas bien, amor. No me importa esperar más, ¿sabes? Te esperaría mil años si es necesario —confesó Victor, tomando la mano de Yuuri y dejando un beso sobre sus dedos—. Quiero asegurarme de que no te causaré daño alguno. Déjame hacerlo a mi manera, Yuuri. Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento, te haré tan mío que incluso olvidarás tu nombre.

Yuuri se acaloró, pero terminó asintiendo ante las palabras del lobo. Se sentía dichoso, tenía a su lado a un hombre increíble; a un lobo que alejaba toda su ansiedad y lo hacía sentir tan amado que incluso esa voz en su interior tarareaba de felicidad.

—Te amo mucho, Victor —susurró, dejándose envolver entre los brazos del lobo—. No sé qué hice para merecerte, pero te prometo que siempre voy a amarte.

Victor agitó su cola lleno de felicidad y besó profundamente a Yuuri.

(...)

Después del desayuno Victor acompañó a Yuuri a la academia de baile. Durante el camino le explicó que ese día no podría recogerle porque debía acompañar a su padre a una audiencia en un pueblo vecino. Yuuri comprendió completamente, le dijo que estaba bien y le deseó mucha suerte.

—Pero no te preocupes —dijo Victor, cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la escuela—, mandaré a Harry para que venga a buscarte en el carruaje.

—No es necesario —Yuuri arrugó la nariz y soltó un suspiro—, pero ya sé que aunque te diga que no de todos modos lo harás.

Victor le sonrió de manera deslumbrante y Yuuri iba a agregar algún comentario ácido, sin embargo logró dislumbrar a un conocido grupo de alfas acercándose. Eran Ethan y sus amigos, los lobos que habían estado acechándolo desde que tuvo su primer celo.

Al principio había intentado ignorarlos, pero los chicos se le acercaban todos los días dándole pequeños regalos, invitaciones a salir y una que otra insinuación, haciéndolo llegar al límite de su paciencia.

Ya estaba cansado de rechazarlos una y otra vez, pero esos insistentes lobos parecían no entender el significado de "no", "no me interesa" y "ya tengo pareja".

Era tanto su repelús que cuando Ethan lo saludó desde lo lejos, Yuuri rodó los ojos y fingió no haberlo visto.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —interrogó Victor cuando notó el repentino estado de animo de su prometido— ¿Esos lobos te molestan?

—Ah, no, no, no es eso —balbuceó sintiéndose repentinamente atrapado—. Es que desde el... incidente han sido muuuy insistentes con regalos e invitaciones a salir. Ya les he dicho que no, pero al parecer les hablo en otro idioma porque no entienden mis negativas.

Si bien era muy común que los lobos alfa sin pareja buscaran a cualquier omega para aparearse (sin importarles si éstos tenían ya un destinado), Victor no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que incluso erizó la piel de Yuuri. Imaginarse a su prometido siendo acosado por una bola de lobos desesperados le hizo arder en una repentina ráfaga de enfado.

—Victor, no quiero que vayas a pelear —dijo Yuuri cuando notó el cambio en el humor de Victor—. En realidad, no es tan molesto; ya aprendí a lidiar con ello. Por lo general, siempre dejan de insistir cuando me enojo.

¡¿Estaban haciendo enojar a su Yuuri?!

Ese sólo pensamiento alertó también a su alfa. Lo escuchó rugir con rabia y de pronto sintió unas ganas tremendas de ver la sangre de esos lobos correr. Pero no, se repitió intentando reprimir esos pensamientos. Él no era un lobo controlado por su instinto, era mejor, mucho mejor que todos ellos.

Pero se encargaría de darles una lección.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, esos lobos ya no volverán a molestarte —le dijo, mirándolo con una sonrisa que alertó a Yuuri. Cuando Victor sonreía de esa manera nada bueno resultaba—. Ven, acompáñame.

Sin dejarle oportunidad de negarse, sujetó la mano de su prometido y le hizo caminar hasta el grupo de lobos que platicaban entre ellos.

—Victor, no —advirtió Yuuri, imaginándose lo peor—. Ya te dije que no quiero que pelees.

—No voy a pelear, sólo... platicaremos con ellos.

—No me gusta como suena eso.

Pero no importó cuanto luchó por detenerle, Victor parecía ni siquiera escucharlo. Le arrastró por el lugar, hasta que se pararon frente a Ethan y sus amigos.

—Buen día, caballeros —saludó Victor sonando increíblemente amable, pero Yuuri reconoció el tono ácido que se ocultó tras aquella sonrisa que ocupaba el rostro de su prometido. Los lobos miraron sorprendidos al príncipe y apenas pudieron responder—. Siento mucho interrumpir su plática, pero tengo un favor muy importante que pedirles —continuó ante el repentino silencio que les envolvió—. Supongo que ustedes ya conocen a Yuuri, mi prometido —remarcó la palabra con una clara advertencia que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno—. Verán, quiero que le ayuden sólo en lo necesario para sus clases y nada más, ¿queda claro?

Las feromonas de Victor se extendieron entonces. El olor era tan pesado que terminó doblegando a los lobos inferiores que le rodeaban. Ethan sólo pudo asentir a medias y terminó escapando junto a sus amigos cuando las feromonas se volvieron increíblemente aterradoras.

—Listo, cariño, no te molestarán más —Victor sonrió, orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

Yuuri suspiró.

—Eso no era necesario, lobo tonto —suspiró Yuuri un poco fastidiado. Sin embargo, no rechazó cuando Victor, sin verse realmente arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer, se acercó para besarlo dulcemente—. Si no te amara tanto, ahora mismo estaría muy enojado contigo.

Victor se rió concienzudamente.

—Lo sé.

(...)

Las clases de Yuuri terminaron antes de lo previsto. Todavía no oscurecía y las calles parecían ser seguras, así que decidió no esperar a Harry (el guardia real que solía cuidarlo cuando Victor no podía) e ir directo a su casa. Tal vez le daba tiempo de ir al mercado, pensó desviándose por el callejón solitario que casi siempre solía evitar. Quería preparar un postre de frutas para Victor, así que debía parar para comprar algunos ingredientes y ese camino era el más rápido.

Quizás si hubiese esperado en la academia por Harry...

Quizás si no hubiera tomado ese camino...

Quizás si hubiera dudado de aquel extraño que se le acercó para pedirle indicaciones...

Quizás todo hubiera sido diferente.

Pero cuando aquel hombre le preguntó por una dirección y él amablemente se detuvo para explicarle, unos brazos le tomaron por la espalda y algo cubrió su boca tan rápido que no pudo siquiera gritar. Luchó y luchó para liberarse pero fue en vano, poco a poco perdió fuerzas y todo se volvió repentinamente negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo una disculpa enorme por la tardanza en este capítulo, últimamente no me encuentro del todo bien, tengo muchas cosas encima que resolver, pero sinceramente no puedo abandonar a mi lobito y su Yuuri, ustedes hacen que cada día tenga al menos algo nuevo que quiera escribir sobre ellos.
> 
> Ahora este capítulo es la introducción a la segunda fase de Born to be yours, de aquí en adelante nuestros bebés se enfrentarán a problemas grandes pero, ellos pueden con esto y más.
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a mi Eri, por tu arte PRECIOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, para los cuales escribiré escenas especiales y también por tu apoyo infinito y tu cariño
> 
> Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Dorian y Mile por su arte todo bello, en serio, Dorian diseñó a nuestro malvado Alexandre y le quedó magnífico, una obra de arte. Y a mí querida Mile por su dibujo maravillo del besito de los niños, es una belleza.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a mi hermanita Aurora, por su ayuda y su traducción y por hacer que este fic siga creciendo, también por tu ayuda 🥺
> 
> Muchísimas gracias Isa, Elenis y Astrid por siempre estar ahí, para mí, las quiero mucho.
> 
> Gracias a mi Hanan hermosa y preciosa, por todo su apoyo.  
> A Ney que aunque diga que no es una masita toda adorable y bonita.
> 
> Gracias a todas las que siguen apoyando este fic y dejan su comentario día tras día. Katherine, Telma, Lili, Krishna, Luz, Karen, Eli, Abril, Endria, Jenni, Fanny, Mika, Litzy, Guadalupe, Rose, Génesis, Eli flores, Isabella, Eiji, Nitzia, Lulu, Joana, Jessi, Daris, Lorena, Leez, Andy, Barby, Oliva, Takano, Sarahi, Itzel, Ivette, Maria Jose, Lina María, Iranduka, Sofía, Regina, Kenia, Sandra Patricia, Elisa, Guadalupe, Ana, Sharon, Sirena, Ingrid, May, Yoli, Marifer, Melanie, Alpizar Jaimes.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene violencia e intento de abuso abuso sexual (no consumado)

La audiencia llegó a su fin cuando el rey Olexei dedicó una palabras de agradecimiento al público que le rodeaba. Los aplausos resonaron en el lugar justo al mismo tiempo que el nombre de Yuuri se dejó oír dentro de la mente de Victor. 

Una sensación oscura y de incomodidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, fue tan impactante que su pulso se disparó y su alfa se agitó en su interior. La sensación fue tan fuerte que Victor se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana para no caer. 

—¡Vitya! —jadeó Olexei preocupado, acercándose rápidamente a su hijo— ¿Estás bien? ¿qué sucede hijo?

—Cre-creo que algo sucede con Yuuri, padre —respondió Victor, casi sin voz. Estaba pálido, temblaba y su mano derecha permanecía hecha un puño sobre su pecho, como si sintiera alguna clase de dolor ahí—. Debo... debo volver a Louptopia ahora mismo. 

Olexei sólo necesitó observar la mirada de su hijo para entenderlo. En esos ojos azules se reflejaba toda la angustia, miedo y desesperación que sentía y que le carcomía la razón. 

El rey estaba a punto de pedir que prepararan en carruaje lo antes posible, sin embargo Victor actuó por su cuenta. Corriendo, abandonó el recinto y tomó el primer caballo que encontró sin importarle los gritos que se escuchaban a su espalda. 

Galopó por lo que le parecieron horas. Ya era de noche cuando llegó al bosque de Louptopia, los insectos nocturnos golpeaban contra su cara y los relinchidos del caballo casi parecían destruir sus oídos. Victor estaba sintiéndose nervioso, su alfa estaba más que despierto, desesperado y angustiado, pero con los sentidos agudizados. 

El camino hacia la casita no estaba tan lejos, pero el camino se le figuró eterno. Tenía la mente llena de pensamientos oscuros, sin embargo quería pensar que todo era un error. Que tal vez su alfa estaba haciéndole pasar por alguna jugarreta, su celo estaba cerca así que tal vez eso lo estaba confundiendo. Victor quería pensar que encontraría a su Yuuri en la casita, sentado cerca de la puerta, leyendo alguna novela mientras esperaba por su regreso. 

Pero al llegar a la cabaña y encontrarla sumida en la oscuridad, la terrible sensación se incrementó. Victor bajó del caballo casi a trompicones y corrió hacia la casa. Entró en un estado de pánico, gritando el nombre de Yuuri por todos los rincones que recorría buscándolo. 

No le encontró ahí y el miedo se incrementó en él. Su alfa gruñía y chillaba, demandándole seguir buscando a Yuuri. 

_"Ayúdalo. Debes ayudarlo"._

Victor jadeó hundiéndose en un mar de angustia y desesperación. Luchando contra su instinto, subió al caballo y continuó con la búsqueda. Fue a todos los lugares que Yuuri solía frecuentar, la academia de baile, la panadería de su amigo Phichit, hasta en la pequeña casa de los Katsuki, pero Yuuri no se encontraba en ningún lugar. 

Para cuando se le acabaron las opciones, Victor casi se volvía loco. Su instinto le decía que Yuuri lo necesitaba pero no podía encontrarlo. La culpabilidad pesaba sobre sus hombros y casi rompía en llanto de desesperación. Era su culpa; Yuuri estaba perdido y todo era culpa suya por haberlo dejado. 

Una vez más le había fallado a su Yuuri. 

(...)

Cuando Julian llegó a Dragonia, Yuuri todavía seguía dormido. En el castillo, sobre el trono de oro e incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, Alexandre ya los esperaba. 

Julian, tan fiel como era, se acercó con Yuuri entre sus brazos y Alexandre pintó una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Yuuri era, sin duda alguna, especial; no sólo por ser un humano omega, a pesar de ser un hombre, era precioso y delicado. Tenía pestañas largas, su piel relucía bajo la luz, pintando sus mejillas de un bonito color rosado y su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior. Alexandre se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacia ese chico, incluso obedeció aquel impulso que le dominaba y acercó su mano para tocar aquella piel. Era cálida, suave, increíble. 

Fue algo inigualable, pensó casi fascinado. 

Yuuri se removió entonces. Suspiró entre los brazos de Julian y dejó escapar un susurro que Alexandre escuchó a la perfección.

"Victor..."

—Llévalo a la habitación —mandó con un movimiento de su mano. 

—Como ordene, su majestad —Julian hizo una reverencia pequeña—. ¿Debería encadenar a nuestro invitado?

—¿Te parece que somos lobos salvajes? —preguntó con clara sorna, mirando a su sirviente— Sólo déjalo en la cama y cierra la puerta con llave, de todas formas no tiene manera de escapar. Mañana me presentaré adecuadamente y le haré saber los planes que tengo preparados para él—continuó—. No creo que vaya a negarse. Tener hijos con un rey le dará estatus y poder. 

—¿Y si se niega? —preguntó Julian, observando el pacifico rostro de Yuuri. 

—Si eso llega a pasar, tengo métodos que no fallarán —contestó simplemente—. Ahora vete y deja al chico en la habitación, mañana será un día muy largo. 

—Sí, su majestad. 

(...)

Yuuri abrió los ojos encontrándose con una luz cegadora. Se quejó en voz baja y, tras sentarse sobre la cama, pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos intentando limpiar las lagañas de sus pestañas. 

No recordaba demasiado. No sabia en qué momento había caído dormido, ni tampoco reconocía el lugar donde estaba, es más en su mente parecía haber un hueco negro. La cabeza le pulsaba dolorosamente y tenía ganas de vomitar. 

Su omega estaba inquieto y eso le afectaba también. Se sintió asustado y débil, todo a su alrededor era desconocido. 

_"Vete" "Vete ahora" "Busca a Victor"_

La voz de su omega resonó en su mente y Yuuri le obedeció casi de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama, pero sus piernas temblaron y no aguantaron su peso. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y una exclamación de dolor que se opacó cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Al fin estás despierto —dijo una voz masculina que hizo temblar a Yuuri—. Levántate de ahí y sígueme, el rey te espera para almorzar. 

Yuuri apenas y pudo entender sus palabras. Con algo de trabajo, se levantó del suelo y miró directamente al hombre.

—¿El rey? ¿Te refieres al rey Olexei? 

El desconoció volteó a mirarlo, casi parecía enfurecido.

—Ese nombre está prohibido aquí, ¿entiendes? Así que si quieres que tu estancia aquí sea cómoda, más te vale no volver a mencionarlo —dijo de forma tajante—. Ahora cállate y sígueme. El rey odia la impuntualidad.

En cualquier otra situación Yuuri se hubiese negado a las extrañas exigencias de un desconocido, pero realmente ese hombre lo aterrorizaba y lo hacía sentir sumiso por lo que no le quedó de otra más que obedecerlo. 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar al comedor, rodeado de los platillos más extravagantes y deliciosos, Yuuri se encontró con Alexandre de Dragonia. El mismo que, hacía diez años atrás, había declarado la guerra a Louptopia. 

—Yuuri, querido, no seas tímido y siéntate —el tono amable del rey se oyó realmente falso, pero no fue eso lo que preocupó a Yuuri, sino el brillo malvado que se disparó en sus ojos—. Hice que prepararan todo esto para ti, espero que te guste. Escoge cualquier cosa que te apetezca. 

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó Yuuri, ignorando las palabras anteriores— ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? 

—El rey ha dicho que te sientes.

El hombre que antes le acompañaba lo tomó por los hombros y le obligó a sentarse en la silla más cercana. Yuuri tembló de puro terror y quiso levantarse, pero todavía se sentía débil y confundido. 

—De verdad no me gustaría tener que ser rudo y mucho menos con alguien tan especial como tú, así que limítate a obedecer, ¿está bien? —Alexandre sonrió casi de forma sombría y bebió un poco de vino—. No es una casualidad que estés aquí, Yuuri. Sé mucho sobre ti, sobre lo especial que eres... Sé que serás tu quien dará a luz a mis futuros hijos. 

Yuuri se quedó sin aliento.

—¿De qué está hablando? —jadeó con la voz quebrada.

El rey comenzó a hablar, relató con detalle de la forma en que se había enterado acerca del segundo género de Yuuri, el cómo había investigado su identidad y cual era la finalidad de traerlo a su reino. Mientras más retorcidos detalles escuchaba, Yuuri se horrorizaba. 

Intento mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría. Estaba cautivo en un reino extraño, frente a un rey que parecía estar loco y necesitaba encontrar una manera de escapar, de volver a brazos de Victor para sentirse seguro. No obstante, su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente. Se sentía perezoso, como si todo su fuerza física hubiese sido drenada de un momento a otro. 

—Sé muy bien que esto puede parecer repentino y drástico, pero piensa que estarás haciendo un enorme favor a este reino —más que cínico, Alexandre sonrió y le dedicó una mirada mordaz a Yuuri. Se veía sereno, pero en cada una de sus palabras la amenaza estaba presente. 

—¡No lo haré! Me rehúso a esa locura —exclamó Yuuri al borde de un colapso mental—. Estoy emparejado ya, y aún si no lo estuviera no me prestaría a esta locura. 

Con un aura pesada a su alrededor, Alexandre se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a Yuuri, como si quisiera torturar su mente un poco más.

—Dices que estás emparejado, pero yo no veo ninguna marca en tu cuello —dedos vestidos con guantes de la mejor tela se situaron sobre la nuca de Yuuri provocándole una serie de escalofríos horribles. Se sintió sin respiración y palideció casi de inmediato—. Créeme que soy el mejor candidato para ti. Tendrás todo lo que pudieras desear aquí, en Dragonia. 

Alexandre guió sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Yuuri, acariciando todo rastro de dulce y adorable piel. 

—¡Suélteme! —con la poca fuerza que logró juntar, Yuuri golpeó aquella mano ajena para alejarla de sí— No me toque. Usted está loco. 

Alexandre enfureció. Lleno de ira, tomó a Yuuri por el cuello y apretó con fuerza, cortándole la respiración. Yuuri apenas y pudo reaccionar. Su cuerpo no se movió, pero sus manos débiles se aferraron a la muñeca de Alexandre en un vano intento de separarse. 

—¿Quién te crees que eres para faltarle el respeto a tu rey? —rugió furibundo, sin importarle el daño que estaba causándole a Yuuri—. Estaba planeando ser gentil contigo y darte tu espacio, pero no cooperas demasiado. Así que a la mierda todo eso, es mejor que ponga mi plan en marcha de una vez. 

Sin que Yuuri pudiera hacer demasiado para evitarlo, Alexandre lo llevó arrastrando hasta la habitación más cercana. Ahí, lo aventó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Yuuri lloró y se removió bajo aquel cuerpo. Sabía lo que sucedería y se sentía asqueado; las manos de esa persona le causaban dolor y quemaban cada vez que tocaban alguna parte de su cuerpo. 

Yuuri no quería eso. Él sólo quería a Victor. 

"Alfa, ¿dónde estás? Ayúdame, ayúdame, por favor"

Alexandre entonces inmiscuyó una mano bajo el pantalón de Yuuri, tocando todo rastro de piel expuesta. Yuuri se retorció y lloró de desesperación. No, no, no. Aquello no podía estar pasando. 

Sin que se lo esperara, Alexandre se acercó para besarlo y Yuuri, en un afán de negarse, le mordió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. En rey soltó una exclamación de dolor y llevó su mano hasta la parte herida, donde la sangre corría hasta mancharle la ropa.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Alexandre antes de soltar un golpe contra la nariz de Yuuri—. Realmente eres igual de salvaje que esos lobos apestosos, ¿no es cierto? 

De un sólo movimiento, tomó a Yuuri y le dio la vuelta, aplastando su cabeza contra la almohada. Yuuri poco pudo hacer. Jadeó presa de las lágrimas e intentó moverse, pero Alexandre era mucho más grande y pesado que él. 

Fue justo cuando Alexandre planeaba quitarle los pantalones, que la puerta se abrió y uno de los sirvientes entró viéndose claramente desesperado. 

—¡Su majestad, tenemos un problema!

Alexandre rugió.

—Más te vale que sea importante, Julian —siseó el rey, todavía presionando hacia abajo la cabeza de Yuuri.

—Detuvimos a un intruso en las caballerizas, intentaba colarse hasta el castillo. 

—Maldita sea, Julian, simplemente mándalo al calabozo. Conoces las jodidas reglas. 

—Mi señor, se trata del príncipe de Louptopia. 

Ese nombre alarmó a Yuuri. Era Victor. Habían atrapado a Victor. 

—Por favor, no le hagan daño —rogó ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas—. Haré todo lo que me pidas pero, por favor, no lo lastimes. Sólo déjalo ir, por favor. 

Todo tomó sentido para Alexandre. Una sonrisa sádica se instaló en su rostro y dejó libre el cuerpo de Yuuri. 

—Esto se ha tornado realmente interesante —se rió como de una broma interna y se levantó para arreglarse la ropa—. Tal parece que ahora tengo una reunión con el pequeño príncipe, ¿eh? Supongo que debo encargarme de él —Yuuri no entendió demasiado, sobre todo cuando observó que Alexandre tomaba la soga gruesa que el llamado Julian le ofrecía—. Tú esperarás por mí aquí, calladito y sin moverte, ¿está bien?

Yuuri quiso alejarse, quiso huir hacia los brazos de Victor, pero Julian lo tomó con fuerza mientras Alexandre ataba la soga alrededor de sus brazos y ponía una mordaza en sobre su boca. No importó cuanto lucho y gritó, todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles contra esos dos hombres. 

Yuuri lloró y suplicó silenciosamente queriendo correr tras el rey, pero su cuerpo amarrado, dolorido y sin fuerzas sólo le permitió arrastrarse un par de pasos, antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada frente a su cara.

(...)

—Oh, príncipe Victor, ¿a qué debemos tu honorable visita el día de hoy? 

Aunque sonaba amable y desinteresado, la mirada de Alexandre era exactamente lo contrario. Estaba lleno de burla y desprecio, observando atentamente al príncipe de Louptopia siendo sostenido por dos de sus soldados más fuertes.

—Entrégamelo —exigió Victor con la sangre hirviéndole de ira—. Entrégame a Yuuri. Sé que lo tienes aquí. 

—¿Te refieres al humano que se convertirá en la madre de mis hijos?

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! —gruñó Victor enseñando los colmillos. Tenía muy poco autocontrol sobre sí mismo y no podía pensar con claridad—. Más te vale que no le hayas puesto una mano encima o yo...

—¿Tú qué? —le retó Alexandre con una sonrisa cínica— Es claro que no te das cuenta de la posición en la que te encuentras. Cometiste el error de venir a mi pueblo tú solo. Podría matarte ahora mismo y nadie podría juzgarme, después de todo te colaste aquí sin una invitación.

En ese momento, justo cuando Alexandre se acercó un poco más, Victor pudo sentir aquel aroma que le alertó. Todo en aquel despreciable rey olía como cuando Yuuri tenía miedo.

_"Le hizo daño. Él lastimó a mi omega"_

Victor no fue capaz de pensar más. Al encontrase cerca de su celo, perdió el control sobre su cuerpo. Con un gruñido bestial, y antes de que los guardias pudieran reaccionar, se convirtió en lobo. La furia que le embargaba era insoportable tanto así que, con esa fuerza sobrehumana que poseía, se deshizo de los dos guardias y saltó sobre un sorprendido Alexandre que trataba de huir. 

Victor no se contuvo, con todo el odio y desesperación que sintió en ese momento, enterró los colmillos sobre el brazo de Alexandre causándole un dolor tan terrible que le hizo soltar un alarido. 

Julian observó la escena completamente atónito. Ese enorme y furioso lobo casi arrancaba el brazo de su rey y los intentos de los guardias por separarlos eran inútiles. Era cuestión de minutos para que Victor acabara con Alexandre. 

Sin pensar en otra opción, corrió hasta la habitación donde mantenían a Yuuri cautivo y le dejó escapar. Yuuri no preguntó, bastó con ver el semblante de aquel hombre para que comprendiera la situación. Reunió un poco de fuerzas y se acercó lo más que pudo.

—¡Victor, detente, por favor! —pidió angustiado, observando toda la sangre que comenzaba a formar un charco sobre el suelo—. Yo estoy bien, mírame. Él no me hizo nada, tú llegaste a tiempo. Me salvaste. 

Eso fue suficiente para que el lobo reaccionara. Con un gemido lastimero soltó el brazo del rey y se acercó rápidamente hacia Yuuri. Lo olfateó por todos lados y le lamió las lágrimas, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. 

—Realmente viniste por mí, alfa... —lentamente con una sonrisa débil en su rostro, Yuuri cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento.

[👑]

Por si aún no lo han visto les dejo un pequeño regalo [CLICK AQUÍ](https://youtu.be/2bGptWsKDpE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza y la espera, este mes fue un verdadero desastre, pero espero que diciembre sea mucho mejor 🥺  
> Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, estoy muy muy nerviosa, de verdad que sus comentarios me animan a seguir y dar lo mejor.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me apoyan día a día, de verdad que no tengo palabras para todas y para mis compañeras de fangirleo LAS ADORO.
> 
> Gracias a mi hermana Maka por ser la mejor beta reader del mundo.


	10. Capítulo especial: Pastel de Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos sean a este primer capítulo especial de Born to be yours! Les cuento he decidido escribir al menos un especial cada cierto tiempo, serán capítulos cortos, algunos serán spoilers (no todos) otros tratarán de la infancia de nuestro Lobito y su Yuuri, pero todos todos, serán puro amor. Ojalá les guste mucho.

_¡Bienvenidos sean a este primer capítulo especial de Born to be yours! Les cuento, he decidido escribir al menos un especial cada cierto tiempo, serán capítulos cortos, algunos serán spoilers (no todos) otros tratarán de la infancia de nuestro Lobito y su Yuuri, pero todos, todos serán puro amor. Ojalá les guste mucho._

**ATENCIÓN** :  
Este especial contiene altos niveles de azúcar y fluff. Se recomienda discreción.

Esa tarde Yuuri caminaba en las transitadas calles de la zona comercial de Louptopia. Con una canasta colgando de su brazo y una nota entre sus dedos, intentaba seguir al pie de la letra todas y cada de las compras de la semana. Llevaba casi dos horas en eso y estaba realmente exhausto; de hecho, tenía hambre, mucha. Tan sólo podía imaginarse comiendo un enorme plato de katsudon o... Una deliciosa rebanada de su pastel favorito. 

Sintiendo la boca hecha agua, Yuuri agitó la cabeza para barrer con todo pensamiento. No, no, no, se dijo a sí mismo. Debía concentrarse en lo que tenía que comprar y estaba seguro que si tardaba un poco más Victor enviaría a mil guardias reales a buscarlo. 

Inconscientemente Yuuri rodó los ojos. Últimamente Victor actuaba demasiado sobreprotector con él; se le pegaba todo el tiempo y siempre quería estar haciéndole mimos. No es que a Yuuri le desagradara la idea pero a veces necesitaba su espacio. Además, ya no era un niño. No necesitaba depender de Victor las veinticuatro horas. Estaban casados ahora, pero él seguía siendo igual de independiente como el primer día, así que podía realizar algo tan simple como las compras de la semana. 

Sí, era fácil y él podía hacerlo. 

O quizás no. Llevado por el deseo de probar aquel pastel, se desvió de su camino hacia la panadería de la familia de Phichit. Los Chulanont tenían la panadería más prestigiosa de toda Louptopia, era la favorita de la alta sociedad porque los pasteles de chocolate y frutas de temporada eran un manjar exquisito. 

Incluso, si cerraba los ojos, Yuuri podía imaginarse probando esa deliciosa combinación de chocolate y nueces que tanto le gustaba.

Sin embargo una vez que llegó a su destino, encontró la panadería cerrada. Había olvidado por completo que justo ese día los Chulanont decidieron tomarse un descanso tras haber trabajado casi toda la semana. 

Derrotado y sintiendo un sinfín de emociones dentro de él, Yuuri presionó los ojos para parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. ¿De verdad iba a llorar por no poder comer un trozo de pastel?

Aguantando lo mejor que pudo, continuó con el resto de sus compras. Fue relativamente fácil, pero dentro de él todavía se sentía triste y eso le impidió concentrarse lo suficiente. 

Con el animo por los suelos, decidió regresar a la cabaña. Victor estaba ahí cuando entró e intentó no hacer mucho ruido para no llamar su atención. No quería hablar, sólo deseaba darse un baño tibio y echarse a dormir. Por alguna razón ilógica, se sentía sensible, triste y con muchas ganas de llorar. 

—Yuuri, ¡bienvenido! —exclamó el lobo acercándose rápidamente hacia su humano. Sin embargo, Yuuri desvió la mirada incapaz de ver a Victor en ese momento— ¿Está todo bien, amor? Tienes tus ojitos rojos. ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Qué sucedió? Dime, mi vida, me estás preocupando. 

Yuuri intentó luchar contra sus sentimientos, pero no pudo mas y se soltó a llorar mientras Victor le abrazaba. 

—Qui-quiero pastel de chocolate y la panadería de Phichit no está abierta hoy —explicó entre lágrimas y respiraciones agitadas, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Victor. 

Repentinamente Victor se sintió aliviado (y enternecido). Era un poco extraño ver a Yuuri actuando de esa manera porque nunca había sido alguien caprichoso y exigente, pero ahora parecía realmente afectado por no poder comer un poco de pastel. 

—Puedo pedirle a los reposteros del palacio que preparen uno especialemente para ti. 

Sorbiendo por la nariz, Yuuri levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Victor. Su alfa le miraba con tanta adoración, amor y cariño que Yuuri se sintió abrumado. 

—Pero... pero yo quiero comer el pastel de Phichit.

Y tras eso, las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por sus mejillas y Victor sólo pudo abrazarlo, mientras liberaba feromonas para tranquilizar a su amado. 

—Shh, mi amor —susurró acariciando tiernamente el cabello de Yuuri—. Te prometo que cuando abran la panadería compraré el pastel más grande para ti. 

Yuuri sintió tanta calma que no notó cuando Victor lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación, para llenarle de besitos tiernos y palabras lindas. 

(...)

—Yuuri, Yuuri. Mi amor, despierta.

Lentamente Yuuri abrió los ojos. La oscuridad le consumió durante un segundo hasta que Victor encendió una vela. Lo primero que encontró fue la vibrante sonrisa del lobo seguido por aquella mirada azul que resplandecía encantadoramente. 

—Victor... ¿qué hora es? —balbuceó limpiándose los ojos.

—Probablemente muy tarde, quizá como las once de la noche. 

Yuuri bostezó.

—¿Y por qué no estamos dormidos? 

—Bueno, eso es porque te tengo una sorpresa.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras cuando, frente a él, apareció una bandeja con el famoso pastel de chocolate de Phichit. 

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —exclamó Yuuri sorprendido. 

—Realmente parecías tener muchas ganas de comerlo —explicó Victor con una sonrisa—, así que tomé un caballo y fui a la panadería de Phichit para pedirle que preparara este pastel. 

—Pero... ¡era su día de descanso!

—Sí, pero él estuvo realmente feliz de preparar esto para ti —Victor se rió y dejó un beso sobre la frente de Yuuri—. Tienes un amigo muy increíble, Yuuri. 

Yuuri asintió con las emociones atoradas en la garganta. 

—Gracias por hacer esto para mí. 

—Y lo haría mil veces más, todas las que hagan falta para no verte llorar jamás, mi amor. 

—No puedes pedirme que no llore si dices cosas así de bonitas, lobo tonto.

Victor liberó una risilla.

—Ahora que ya no estás triste, ¿me dejarías darte de comer este pastel?

—Sólo si me besas primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, ¿Que les pareció este pequeño especial? Ya se imaginan porque la repentina necesidad de Yuuri por ese pastel ¿Verdad? Jsjsjs. Quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, de verdad me levantan muchísimoooooo el ánimo y me hacen querer escribir más y más. También a mí hermanita y Beta reader Maka por ser la mejor del mundo. También un agradecimiento enorme a Cigale d'art por su arte precioso (y delicioso) para este capítulo y por siempre animarme y para Hoshis Peaches nuestra nueva colaboradora por su arte hermoso y por ser tan adorable 🥺


	11. Capítulo 10

Los pasos apresurados de Yakov resonaron por los pasillos del palacio de Louptopia. Los sirvientes lo miraban con preocupación y cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre aquel último evento que había sacudido a Louptopia. 

Y era que, regado como la pólvora, lo sucedido en Dragonia había llegado a los oídos de todos los reinos. Los chismes no se habían hecho esperar; la mayoría de la gente sólo hablaba de cómo el príncipe Victor había atacado a Alexandre de Dragonia. 

Sintiéndose realmente preocupado por su pupilo, Yakov empujó la puerta principal. Sentados sobre sus tronos, Olexei y Jelena se veían cansados, pero no había señal alguna de angustia o preocupación en sus facciones. 

—Mis señores, disculpen por entrar de este modo —se disculpó Yakov, bajando la cabeza. Estaba temblando, angustiado completamente. Después de todo, consideraba a Victor como un hijo—. Estoy realmente preocupado por el joven Vitya. ¿Se encuentra él bien? 

—Yakov, mi amigo, gracias por venir —dijo el rey, dándole una sonrisa al maestro real—. Victor está bien, en este momento se encuentra con el joven Yuuri en su habitación —explicó suavemente, intentando trasmitir tranquilidad con sus palabras —. Llegamos justo a tiempo y evitamos que las cosas se salieran de control.

Yakov sintió como si un peso cayera de sus hombros. La calma abrazó su corazón y se permitió liberar un suspiro tan pronto como escuchó las "buenas" noticias.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Lo único que escuché fue que atacó a Alexandre de Dragonia. 

—Ese desalmado intentó secuestrar al joven Yuuri —explicó Jelena sonando realmente enfadada—. No sabemos qué pretendía con exactitud, pero Vitya llegó a tiempo y logró salvarlo de ese hombre tan malvado.

—Espero que esto no traiga problemas sobre nuestro joven príncipe —añadió Yakov—. ¿No creen que querrá hacer que el consejo de los reinos enjuicien al príncipe? 

Olexei dejó escapar una risa. No se escuchaba contento, de hecho había rastros de amargura y frialdad en su voz.

—No se atrevería, no con todos los delitos que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida. Tenemos muchas pruebas de todas las cosas horribles que ha hecho —dijo casi de forma tajante, con la convicción brillando en sus ojos—. Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi cachorro.

Jelena sonrió y concordó silenciosamente con su marido.

—Me gustaría ver al príncipe, ¿puedo? —preguntó Yakov. 

La reina negó lentamente.

—No es buena idea en este momento. Vitya está muy cerca de su celo —explicó ella— y se ha puesto demasiado territorial. Incluso estuvo a punto de atacar a unos de los médicos que estaban tratando a su omega.

  
(...)

Yuuri se movió entre sueños. Balbuceó alguna cosa sin sentido y gimió por lo bajo casi de forma dolorosa. Victor se alarmó al instante; lágrimas gruesas bajaban por las mejillas de su pareja, mientras los quejidos se hacían más y más audibles.

—Shh, mi amor —susurró en el oído de Yuuri, mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente. Lo hizo lentamente, sin el afán de despertarlo—. Todo está bien, ahora estoy contigo.

—No... no, por favor —gimió Yuuri completamente aterrado—. No me toques...

Victor sintió su sangre arder. Presionó sus dientes y los escuchó chirriar entre sí. Todavía estaba enojado, ese maldito Alexandre le había hecho cosas horribles a su Yuuri y realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle arrancado la cabeza. 

Lentamente, con todo el amor que podía albergar en su corazón, se acercó a su pareja y lo abrazo con cuidado. Bastaron sólo unos minutos para que Yuuri dejara de temblar y llorar. Victor suspiró sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo y dejó un beso sobre aquel cabello oscuro que tanto le gustaba. 

—¿Victor...? —la perezosa voz de Yuuri llenó sus oídos y la cola del lobo se agitó de plena felicidad. 

—Perdóname por despertarte, mi amor, pero parecías tener una pesadilla. 

Sólo bastaron esas palabras para que Yuuri recordara todo lo que había pasado. En un instante se sintió temeroso, su cuerpo tembló y lágrimas se estancaron en sus ojos.

—Por favor, no me dejes —suplicó al borde del llanto—. No quiero volver a ese horrible lugar.

El corazón de Victor se rompió justo ahí. 

—Tranquilo, mi amor —murmuró Victor, abrazando a Yuuri—. Ese tipo no volverá a acercarse a ti, jamás. 

Yuuri sollozó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su alfa. Se sentía tan pequeño en ese momento, sólo quería sentir el olor de su alfa, ese que siempre lo llenaba de tranquilidad.

—Todo es mi culpa. Debí haber esperado a Harry como me pediste —lloró enfadado consigo mismo. 

—Yuuri, mi vida, escúchame —suavemente Victor sujetó el rostro contrario. Sus ojos pronto se encontraron con la mirada de Yuuri, tenía los ojos cafés un poco rojos y estaban húmedos por todo el llanto—. Nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya. El único culpable fue Alexandre. Y creéme cuando te digo que nunca más volveré a dejar que algo así te ocurra de nuevo. Nunca más sufrirás porque voy a cuidarte siempre. 

Aquella promesa hizo latir el corazón de Yuuri. Victor siempre sabía exactamente qué decir para aliviar las penas que florecían dentro de él. 

—De verdad tuve mucho miedo... cuando escuché que te habían atrapado pensé lo peor —confesó Yuuri, aferrándose de la espalda de su pareja—. No quiero perderte, sin ti... no podría continuar. Nunca podría perdonarme si te hicieran daño por mi culpa.

—No digas eso, Yuuri —susurró Victor, dejando pequeños besos sobre la coronilla de su omega —. Tú eres lo mas valioso que existe. Te amo y yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti —confesó dejando leves caricias en la espalda del otro—. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Ese hombre tan horrible quiso hacerte daño, él intentó... —Victor hizo una pausa. El sólo imaginar lo que Alexandre pretendía hacer con Yuuri le provocaba náuseas y enfurecía a su alfa.

—Pero estoy bien. Estoy bien gracias a ti, mi alfa. 

Yuuri entonces notó las marcas en el rostro de Victor, producto del enfrentamiento con Alexandre. Eran pequeños cortes alrededor de las mejillas y un golpe que comenzaba a ponerse morado. No parecía ser nada serio, aún así Yuuri se sintió culpable.

—Aunque a ti te hicieron daño por mi culpa —musitó bajando la mirada. Quería llorar otra vez. 

Pero Victor, tan amable como era, sujetó sus manos y le regaló una sonrisa vibrante, llena de amor y cariño. 

—No es nada, mi vida. Son sólo algunos rasguños. Los médicos me trataron ya, dicen que en un par de días estaré como nuevo —explicó, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, el próximo movimiento que hizo Yuuri le dejó sin habla. 

Yuuri había puesto sus delicadas manos sobre las marcas que estaban más cerca de su mejilla. Lentamente deslizó sus dedos por ellas y las marcó, dejando besos pequeños por toda la piel dañada. Hasta que, repentinamente, llevado por su instinto, lamió cada herida. Victor se estremeció y aguantó la respiración, sorprendió por la aquella inesperada acción. 

—Yuu-Yuuri —jadeó el lobo. Al estar tan cerca de su celo el olor dulce de su omega lo volvía loco. 

Yuuri suspiró. Encontró su mirada con la de Victor y se sintió sobrepasado de emociones. Su omega estaba desesperado. Deseaba a su alfa y era casi doloroso. 

—Victor... tócame, por favor —pidió en un gemido audible que resonó en la mente de Victor.

—No sé si sea buena idea, Yuuri —dudó el alfa, intentando no sucumbir ante el deseoso omega que le miraba fijamente—. E-estoy muy cerca de mi celo. No sé si pueda controlarme... no quiero lastimarte. 

—Por favor —suplicó Yuuri, acercándose un poco más a su príncipe—. Victor, por favor. Tú nunca me harías daño, mi alfa. Confío en ti. Por favor, tócame y haz que me olvide de todo lo que pasó. 

Ante esa petición, Victor no pudo contenerse más. Su alfa estaba al borde; necesitaba estar con Yuuri, lo deseaba con locura. 

Con cuidado, besó a Yuuri. Fue profundo, cálido. Sintió los labios ajenos acoplándose al beso e intensificó el contacto, hundiendo su lengua en aquella boca. Yuuri gimió por lo bajo y aferró sus dedos en el plateado cabello de su pareja. Se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar, sin embargo Victor volvió a atacarle con otra ronda de besos que le desconectó de la realidad. 

—Eres tan hermoso, Yuuri —murmuró Victor, recostando a Yuuri sobre la cama—. Hermoso y mío. Sólo mío. 

—Sólo tuyo, mi Victor. 

Pronto, llevado por el deseo que surcaba por su cuerpo, los besos de Victor bajaron por el cuello de Yuuri. Besó esa piel tan suave y lamió tanto como quiso, consiguiendo gemidos ahogados de su pareja. La sensación era tan abrumadora que Yuuri sólo podía jadear y retorcerse bajo aquel cuerpo. 

—Me vuelves loco, Yuuri...

El instinto ya no le dejaba pensar con claridad, así que muy pronto Victor se encontró desabrochando la camisa de Yuuri. Muy pronto todo rastro de piel cálida y preciosa se reveló ante él, y Victor no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento que le obligaba a lamer las bonitas tetillas de Yuuri. 

Empezó con la izquierda; lentamente saboreó la areola y mordisqueo el pezón. En la derecha succionó sobre la tetilla, dejándola húmeda de saliva. Yuuri gimió presa de las sensaciones que crecían en él. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso, pero le gustaba; sobre todo, amaba que Victor fuera el culpable. 

Animado ante las favorables reacciones de su compañero, Victor empezó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar al abdomen ajeno. Besó toda la piel que se le atravesó en el camino y chupó para dejarle algunas marcas. 

Cuando se halló cerca del vientre de Yuuri, una idea surcó por su mente. Era algo atrevido, pero realmente quería intentarlo con su pareja.

—Yuuri, mi vida, ¿me dejarías intentar algo nuevo?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Victor —susurró como respuesta, atontado por todo el placer que todavía sentía. 

Despacio, Victor bajó los pantalones de Yuuri y se admiró al encontrarse con la ropa interior mojada. La erección de su pareja sobresalía y empapaba la tela que la cubría. La imagen provocó un delicioso cosquilleo en su vientre, sintió su pene palpitar y no pudo controlarse más.

Empujó fuera la ropa interior y tomó aquel pene que se erguía frente a él. Comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, sintiendo la humedad y la manera en que palpitaba bajo sus dedos. Yuuri gimió casi en el borde, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir aguantando todo ese placer. 

No obstante, lo que desató una desenfrenada oleada de placer en él sucedió después, justo cuando sintió algo diferente y húmedo envolviendo su pene. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró al lobo entre sus piernas. Su pene estaba dentro de aquella húmeda y cálida boca, haciéndole perder la cordura. La forma en la que Victor le chupaba y lamía, a veces concentrándose en sus puntos más débiles, le hacían temblar de placer y soltar pequeñas lágrimas. 

Era increíble. 

Tan increíble que no podía aguantar mucho más. 

—Vi-Victor... sácalo, yo... voy a... voy a correrme —pidió entre gemidos.

Pero Victor pareció ignorarlo. Se concentró todavía más en su tarea, acariciándole los muslos y chupando el glande chorreante. La combinación fue brutal para Yuuri; las sensaciones crecieron en su vientre y no pudo soportarlo más. Con un gemido se liberó dentro de la boca de Victor, quien lo recibió todo y lo tragó por completo. 

—Fue delicioso —murmuró el lobo, besándole el vientre. Yuuri se estremeció. La mirada de Victor estaba oscurecida, como si fuera a devorarlo en cualquier momento—. Voy a intentar algo más, ¿está bien?

Yuuri ni siquiera pensó en negarse. Tener a Victor de esa manera, tocándolo, besándolo... era increíble. Cada minuto que pasaba sólo deseaba más y más de aquel lobo. 

—Haz lo que quieras, Vitya.

Con el permiso concedido, Victor bajó un poco más. Acarició sobre aquel pubis y repartió un montón de besos sobre los muslos de su Yuuri. Su boca, entonces, llegó a aquel lugar que había estado deseando. 

La entrada de Yuuri estaba húmeda. Fluidos escurrían desde aquel pequeño agujero y Victor tembló ante la imagen. Se veía increíblemente seductor... delicioso. 

Lentamente su lengua se inmiscuyó en la entrada de Yuuri, saboreando todo ese líquido espeso y ardiente. Era dulce, electrizante... completamente adictivo. 

Yuuri jadeó sin control. Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba ahí, ni siquiera él mismo pensó en hacerlo alguna vez, sin embargo ahora mismo Victor estaba explorándolo por completo. Su lengua le recorría por dentro, saboreándolo, mandándole una ronda de escalofríos por su piel y provocando gemidos que resonaban por la habitación. 

Lo sintió entonces. Un dedo se le unió a aquella lengua, empujándolo lentamente hacia dentro. El lubricante natural había ayudado, pero todavía seguía estando bastante apretado. Despacio el dedo de Victor se introdujo un poco más profundo, moviéndolo, tocándole por todas partes, como si estuviera buscando algo. 

Y cuando lo encontró, Yuuri juró haber tocado el paraíso. 

La sensación fue incomparable. Todo su interior se retorció de placer, sintió su pene palpitar y el cosquilleo en su vientre aumentó. Victor estaba atacando su punto sensible y él sólo podía gemir y jadear, presa del placer. 

Hasta que no lo soportó más. La avalancha de placer lo aplastó. Las sensaciones fueron incontenibles cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó. Se retorció sobre la cama, gimiendo el nombre se Victor y corriéndose incluso más intenso que la primera vez. 

Exhausto como estaba, sólo alcanzo a ver a Victor sacar su pene de su pantalón. Estaba duro, hinchado e incluso parecía estar más grande que antes. El lobo simplemente comenzó a tocarse; deslizó sus dedos sobre cada parte de su enorme pene mientras jadeaba el nombre de su amante. 

Yuuri lo observó fascinado. Era simplemente erótico ver esa faceta en Victor. La manera en que sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, el color ligeramente rojo que su piel había obtenido y su voz, tersa, masculina y grave soltando gemidos, era increíble. 

Victor se tocó un poco más, acariciando aquellas zonas más sensibles hasta que ya no pudo más. Gimió el nombre de su amante y se corrió justo sobre Yuuri. 

Cansado, pero completamente feliz, se recostó a un lado de Yuuri y lo abrazó. 

—Te amo —susurró entonces, besando los labios hinchados de su omega. 

—Yo también te amo. 

Compartieron una última mirada llena de amor y ambos se acomodaron para dormir un rato más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH, que nervios, que nervios, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Quiero aprovechar está ocasión para agradecerle a la mejor beta reader y ficker del mundo mi hermana MAKA KAGAMINE por hacer posible todo esto y por sus regaños. También a Eri y Aurora por su apoyo incondicional, les prometo que si no fuera por ellas ya me hubiese rendido, gracias por ser tan buenas conmigo! También a Dorian por su apoyo y su confianza y finalmente a SHINO y a por los artes de este capítulo. ¿Pueden cree que incluso me dibujaron un poquito de la pesadilla de Yuuri? Yo aún no puedo creer que me den cosas tan bonitas. ✨🙏  
> También quiero agradecer a quienes siguen comentando en mi fanpage:  
> Karencita preciosa y sus comentarios todos bonitos, mi Hanan hermosa que espero que se anime pronto, a las preciosas Laura, Anadyel, Sofía, Sandra, Takano, Ivette, Génesis, Melanie, Sharon, Ana.
> 
> Y quienes comentan en Wattpad y AO3:  
> Yuan, ElMango, Ignacia, Aneliz, Sakura8910, Areli, YoongiMeow, CaoticCat, NekoShira, Anlyfer, Barby, Reys97, Meraki, conyliz, Mizuki, Felicia, a mi niña cojicion jsjs Astrid, BekaH, MarL, Jenniferchoez, scoti777, lili514, weniana, NataliaAraucaria, LalaRocio, SofiaArancibia, Mariv.
> 
> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Nos vemos el próximo que capítulo, espero estén listos para...
> 
> ¡LA BODA! 🐺✨👑
> 
> Espero poder leer sus comentarios bonitos en este capítulo también, siempre me alegran el día 🥺 💗


	12. Capítulo Especial: Beso de buenas noches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño regalo sorpresa por todo su apoyo. Espero que les guste mucho. En este especial veremos un poco de la adolescencia de Yuuri y lo que sucedió después de que Victor le regalará la casita. Espero les guste mucho! 👑🐺

Cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la clase, Yuuri despertó de su letargo.

Se talló los ojos y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas. Sus manos estaban húmedas y temblaban, reparó cuando intentó doblar una hoja de papel. Yuuri tomó una larga respiración y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse; lo cierto era que estaba nervioso y emocionado por partes iguales. Esa noche la pasaría por primera vez con Victor, solo ellos dos, en aquella casita que el lobo le había regalado.

Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a su familia, pero Victor se encargó de conseguir el permiso. Una semana antes habló con Hiroko y Toshiya; les prometió cuidaría de él y que harían juntos la tarea de Yuuri y dormirían temprano.

—Yuuri —el saludo cordial de Phichit le detuvo cerca de la puerta y Yuuri volteó para encarar a su mejor amigo—, ¿te gustaría pasar la tarde en mi casa? Podemos hacer la tarea y comer del pastel que tanto te gusta, mamá lo preparará especialmente para ti.

Phichit, tan amigable como era, le sonrió y movió las cejas en un intento de sobornar a su amigo.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó Yuuri—. Me encantaría, pero no puedo hoy. Prometí que llegaría temprano porque pasaré la noche con Victor.

Phichit abrió la boca claramente sorprendido. Las morenas mejillas se le tiñeron de un tenue rojo e hizo un sonido de exclamación que avergonzó a Yuuri.

—Mi pequeño Yuuri crece tan rápido. Más les vale portarse bien —canturreó Phichit, codeando a su mejor amigo. Yuuri se acaloró, el sonrojo subió por su cara y agitó la cabeza para barrer con la incómoda sensación.

—¡No seas tonto, Phichit! —se apresuró a contestar— Tú sabes que Victor ni siquiera me ha besado aún.

Phichit borró la sonrisa de su rostro y rodó los ojos.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —suspiró Phichit. Quería mucho a Yuuri, pero a veces resultaba un poco tonto. De verdad parecía no entender en lo más mínimo a los lobos y su instinto—. Yuuri, te regaló una casa para ti solo —arrastró las palabras lentamente, como si fuera algo obvio—. Ya te había dicho que buscar un lugar seguro para su pareja es la prueba de amor más grande de un alfa. Lo único que tienes en contra ahora es la diferencia de edad, pero con el tiempo eso dejará de importar y después andarás pidiendo ayuda para quitartelo de encima.

Yuuri volvió a sonrojarse cuando captó el claro doble sentido en las palabras de su amigo.

—Phichit, cállate, te van a escuchar —jadeó Yuuri alarmado, mirando alrededor.

Phichit encogió los hombros.

—Bueno, tú eres quien tiene prisa por crecer.

(...)

Yuuri llegó a casa con las palabras de Phichit todavía rondándole por la cabeza. Quizás su amigo tenía razón y se estaba apresurando, pero viendo las cosas objetivamente, Yuuri ya no era un niño; tenía quince ahora, ya tenía edad suficiente para hacer algunas cosas de adultos. Como sus compañeros lobos, todos los que habían encontrado a sus destinados se la pasaban besándose todo el tiempo y a la más mínima provocación.

¿Por qué él no podía tener un poco de eso? Estaba harto y cansado de tener que esperar. Si Victor no estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, entonces él se encargaría de hacerlo. Esa noche definitivamente lo haría.

Como siempre Victor llegó puntual en el carruaje real. Al igual que acostumbraba saludó cordialmente a Toshiya y Hiroko, y aguantó todas las advertencias que Mari le decía: Yuuri debía hacer la tarea, darse una ducha y dormir temprano.

Media hora después se despidieron de la familia y emprendieron camino hacia el bosque. Fue un viaje no muy largo que disfrutaron entre pláticas animadas y uno que otro mimo.

Al llegar a la casita, Victor le abrió la puerta y Yuuri se sorprendió mucho al encontrar la chimenea encendida y la pequeña mesa del comedor llena de deliciosa y humeante comida. Cenaron tranquilamente mientras platicaban acerca de su día. Yuuri le contó sobre las cosas que había hecho en la escuela y Victor sobre cómo había estado aprendiendo mucho de su padre y de Yakov.

Hablaron durante horas, hicieron juntos la tarea y jugaron un rato, hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos. Victor recordó sobre la promesa de dormir temprano y le sugirió un baño cálido a Yuuri antes de acostarse.

—Pero aún es temprano —se quejó Yuuri— quiero seguir hablando contigo.

—Recuerda la promesa que le hice a tus padres, Yuuri —dijo Victor, acariciando los mechones oscuros de su compañero—. Y los caballeros siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró derrotado—. Me bañaré y dormiré temprano, pero debes prometer que a cambio me darás un beso de buenas noches.

Victor se sorprendió ante las palabras de Yuuri, sin embargo se rió después y asintió emocionado.

—Lo prometo, pequeño. Ahora ve a bañarte para que duermas más cómodo.

(...)

Yuuri terminó de secarse el cabello y se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación. Las manos le temblaron cuando sujetó el cepillo de cabello y se obligó a respirar hondo para intentar calmarse. Estaba más nervioso que durante la mañana. Este sería su primer beso después de todo y no sólo eso, esa también sería la primera vez que dormiría con Victor. Bueno, lo habían hecho antes junto al riachuelo, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo; ahora lo estarían haciendo sobre una cama.

Abrumado por ese pensamiento, el corazón se le aceleró y se encontró completamente sonrojado. Tuvo que golpearse ligeramente en las mejillas y agitar la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. Muy pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y Victor salió del baño refrescado y en una pijama a juego con la suya.

—Bu-bueno —inició Yuuri, dejando de peinarse y colocando el cepillo sobre el tocador—, creo que es hora de que cumplas tu promesa. Quiero mi beso de buenas noches.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —Victor se rió, acercándose hasta donde Yuuri lo esperaba extrañamente nervioso— Un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas.

Con eso, el ansiado acercamiento sucedió al fin. Pero no de la manera que Yuuri esperaba. Tras una sonrisa que derritió las piernas de Yuuri, Victor sostuvo su rostro. Yuuri cerró los ojos y levantó un poco los labios, aguardando por aquel deseado beso. Sin embargo, nunca llegó. Victor simplemente plantó un delicado beso sobre aquella frente cubierta de cabellos negros.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —susurró después, orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Pero Yuuri no estaba feliz. Se quedó ahí parado, todavía intentando analizar la situación. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, se sintió hirviendo de tristeza. Lágrimas de decepción y coraje se agolparon en sus ojos, y Victor se alarmó en ese momento.

—Yuuri... —murmuró al ver un par de lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de su destinado — ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué lloras, mi amor?

Yuuri lanzó un rugido al aire.

—¡Nada, lobo tonto! Nunca entiendes nada.

Molesto y sin explicar más, Yuuri se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas casi por completo. Victor parpadeó perdido en la situación y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó realmente confundido— Si fue así, dímelo, por favor. Sabes que verte llorar me rompe el corazón.

—No importa ya —respondió con la voz ahogada —. Es todo mi culpa. Buenas noches, Victor.

Aquello no se oía sincero, pero Victor no podía obligar a Yuuri a hablar. Suspiro de forma pesada y dejó otro beso sobre la cubierta cabeza de Yuuri.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri...

(...)

Más tarde, durante esa misma noche, Victor se levantó sintió el calor de otro cuerpo cerca de él. En algún momento de la noche, Yuuri lo había abrazado escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, probablemente buscando un poco más de cercanía.

Victor abrazó aquel pequeño cuerpo y jugó con los cabellos de la nuca de Yuuri. Durmiendo se veía pacífico, hermoso; Victor realmente lo amaba, pero desde que Yuuri había entrado en la adolescencia le costaba un poco entenderlo. Él lo comprendía, esa etapa nunca era fácil, pasaban muchos cambios físicos y mentales. Por lo mismo, tenía muchísimo miedo de estar haciendo las cosas mal.

Yuuri tampoco ayudaba mucho a veces. Le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, y cuando alguna cosa le molestaba prefería quedarse callado y guardarse todas sus emociones. Era un poco difícil lidiar con eso, pero Victor no iba a darse por vencido.

—Tú eres lo más importante para mí, ¿sabías? —susurró en medio de la noche, aún sin importarle que Yuuri no pudiera escucharle— por eso tengo mucho miedo de hacer las cosas mal. Quiero vivir muchos momentos felices contigo, quiero verte sonreír y decirte lo mucho que te adoro... pero siento que si voy muy de prisa podría terminar lastimándote y eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Eres mi mayor tesoro, lo más hermoso que tengo eres tú, mi Yuuri. A veces quisiera dejar de ser un lobo tonto.

—A mí me gusta que lo seas. Eres mi lobo tonto.

La vibrante sonrisa de Yuuri apareció frente a él y Victor jadeó de la sorpresa.

—Estabas despierto —señaló riendo y abrazándolo con fuerza—, eso es trampa.

Yuuri dejó escapar una risita.

—Quiero otro beso de buenas noches, ¿me lo das?

Victor ni siquiera se lo pensó. Se acercó y depositó muchos besitos rápidos en la coronilla de Yuuri.

—Todos los que mi Yuuri quiera.

[👑]

Les dejo cómo regalo para quien no lo haya visto, un fanart hermoso de los padres de Victor : Olexei y Jelena. Pueden verlo aquí:

[Fanart](https://twitter.com/VictuuriPrinces/status/1342586339716440065?s=19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este especial haya sido de su agrado, si les gustaría ver alguna situacion específica de nuestros bebés, pueden comentarlo y veré qué puedo hacer 🥺🙏


	13. Capítulo Especial: Pre-celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña sorpresa en lo que mi beta termina de betear el capítulo de la boda. Hoy recibí una ilustración bellísima como regalo de parte de SHINO y la inspiración me golpeó.

Victor sabía muy bien cuando el celo de Yuuri estaba por llegar.

Empezaba poco a poco con alguna prenda u objeto personal desapareciendo de forma misteriosa. Casi siempre era la ropa lo primero en perderse, la ponía en un lugar y al poco rato simplemente ya no estaba. Él sabía muy bien a qué se debía aquello, sin embargo a veces, solo para molestar un poco, le preguntaba a Yuuri, quien, sonrojado y alarmado, negaba haberla visto. 

Después, en silencio, observaba a Yuuri ir de un lado a otro por la pequeña casa que compartían. Lo miraba ir por el pasillo casi de forma sigilosa. Iba del armario donde guardaban mantas, cojines y sábanas de tela fina y suave, hacia la recámara que había elegido para anidar. Le veía cargar bola de telas y ropa mezcladas casi de forma automática y a Victor le parecía lo más adorable del mundo. 

Pero todo se confirmaba cuando el pre-celo lo atacaba. Era entonces cuando el aroma de Yuuri se volvía un poco más intenso, demasiado dulce. Al contrario de su humor, ya que se irritaba rápidamente y lloraba con facilidad. En esos momentos quería estar solo, incluso negando la cercanía de Victor. En algún momento el lobo llegó a sentirse herido, pero con en tiempo entendió que era parte de la naturaleza de Yuuri, y aprendió a vivir con ello. Durante esa temporada solía dejarlo tranquilo, pero siempre le vigilaba en caso de que Yuuri necesitara de él. 

El momento más esperado llegaba unos días después. Cuando despertaba, tenía a Yuuri acurrucado contra su cuerpo, abrazándole con fuerza. 

—Victor... —susurraba entonces, sintiéndose dominado poco a poco por el omega que yacía en su interior— llévame a mi nido... a nuestro nido, por favor. 

Y Victor no podía negarse. No cuando Yuuri le miraba de esa forma tan necesitada, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, necesitado de su cercanía y cariño.

—Lo que mi Yuuri desee —obedecía Victor, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante que dejaba a Yuuri embobado. 

Sólo entonces Victor le cargaba entre sus brazos y se dirigía hacia el nido hecho de ropa y sábanas que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Yuuri le miró a él primero y después regresó la vista hacia el pequeño nido, como si estuviera esperando algo y Victor sabía perfectamente qué era. 

—Hiciste un nido precioso, mi omega —Victor le beso la frente y Yuuri se derritió ante la sensación—. Eres demasiado bueno para mí. 

Era Yuuri quien entraba primero en el nido. Victor se quedaba afuera, esperando la invitación que no tardaba en llegar. Dentro del nido, Yuuri acomodó las prendas perdidas, los suaves cojines y las mantas más acolchonadas. 

Victor se sentó y Yuuri se apresuró a desabotonarse la pijama. Su piel urgía por sentir el cuerpo de su lobo contra el suyo, porque para él no hay nada más cálido y suave que Victor.

Ahí, entre el dulce olor y suave susurro de la respiración de Yuuri, Victor lo observó dormir contra su regazo. Para él no hay nada que lo haga más feliz que tener a Yuuri a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero este pequeño especial fuera de su agrado, de paso quiero disculparme por no estar muy activa estoy pasando por un momento difícil y la inspiración andaba floja. Pero no sé preocupen el próximo capítulo, donde tendremos la ansiada boda está ya en proceso de beteo 🥺 Si me dejan un comentario y sus opiniones me harían muy feliz y me animarían mucho. Les quiero.


	14. Capítulo 11: La boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Finalmente llegamos al momento más esperado, finalmente nuestro Lobito y su Yuuri unirán su vidas frente a la ley de los Lobos e iniciarán su camino como esposos. Me emociona mucho porque a partir de este momento se vienen cosas preciosas, como la primera vez de los dos, el embarazo y el nacimiento del pequeño Lukyan, así como muchas cositas bonitas más. Espero que puedan seguir acompañándome en este cuento de hadas

—Victor —suspiró Yuuri agobiado, deteniendo sus pasos. Tras él, Victor hizo lo mismo—, ya te dije que no tienes que venir conmigo. Sólo iré a buscar las telas que encargamos para los manteles. Será muy aburrido, así que es mejor que te quedes en casa. 

Dos meses después de aquel terrible secuestro, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad. En Louptopia sólo se hablaba de la próxima boda del príncipe Victor. Aunque nadie daba crédito que un humano pasaría a formar parte de la familia real, eso no impidió que el pueblo reventara en júbilo ante la noticia. 

Los más felices eran Victor y Yuuri, quienes se habían encargado de todos los detalles para su casamiento. Pese a que los reyes insistieron en usar al organizador de bodas de la familia real, ambos chicos se negaron. Ellos querían algo más bien sencillo, íntimo; algo que tuviera su sello por todas partes. 

—Pero, Yuuri —se quejó el príncipe, quizá sonando un poco infantil—, eres casi mi esposo, así que es mi deber cuidarte a todo momento. Además, puedo ayudarte a cargar todo. 

Yuuri negó.

—Son sólo telas, puedo cargarlas perfectamente. Soy un omega, pero también un hombre. 

—Yo sólo quiero estar contigo —susurró Victor, bajando las orejas y poniendo esos ojos de cachorros que siempre hacía ceder a Yuuri—. ¿No quieres estar con tu futuro esposo? 

—Está bien —se rindió Yuuri bajando los hombros—. Es trampa que uses siempre esos trucos conmigo, Victor.

Victor se hizo el desentendido aunque realmente tenía ganas de soltarse a reír. Agitó la cola y sujetó la mano de Yuuri, para emprender camino hacia la tienda de telas. 

El camino no fue muy largo, así que llegaron más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aun así, Victor abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso a Yuuri, quien le agradeció con una deslumbrante sonrisa. El encargado les saludó apenas entraron y les invitó a mirar las nuevas telas mientras él iba a la bodega a buscar el pedido de ambos. 

—Espera aquí al encargado, yo iré a buscar un par de cortinas para mis padres.

—¡Voy contigo!

Yuuri negó y tomó una larga respiración. 

—Victor, por favor, estaremos dentro de la misma tienda. Sólo iré a aquel pasillo a buscar cortinas, no tardaré. 

Las orejas de Victor se bajaron y su cola dejó de agitarse. 

—Está bien —musitó Victor con las mejillas infladas, casi parecía estar haciendo berrinche—. Pero elige las cortinas más bonitas, no importa el precio, yo pagaré. 

—No tienes remedio —balbuceó Yuuri rodando los ojos. 

—Ni quiero tenerlo cuando se trata de mi Yuuri —contestó el lobo volviendo a mover la cola. 

Yuuri se alejó entonces. El pasillo de las cortinas no estaba realmente lejos, así que muy pronto se enfrascó en la búsqueda de cortinas para sus padres. Sabía que ellos serán felices con unas sencillas, pero si elegía unas así seguramente Victor le haría escoger otras y ambos se meterían en una tonta discusión que, era muy probable, ganaría el lobo. 

—Oh, vaya, pero si es el mismísimo Yuuri Katsuki —aquella voz aguda y lejanamente familiar resonó en los oídos de Yuuri, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos. Cuando volteó se encontró con Annia, su antigua compañera de clases. 

Seguía siendo igual de bonita, pero aún tenía aquella mirada de superioridad y ese tono condescendiente que Yuuri tanto detestaba. 

—Hola, Annia —saludó más por educación. La verdad no tenía ganas de tratar con la loba y mucho menos aguantar uno de sus desplantes—. Yo ya me iba, sólo vine por unas cortinas. 

—Ja, diría que son demasiado finas y caras para que alguien como tú pueda comprarlas —dijo ella con un claro tono venenoso que Yuuri notó—, pero la noticia de tu boda con el príncipe es el nuevo chisme del reino. Felicidades —soltó finalmente casi de forma golpeada. 

—Gracias... 

—Peeero —agregó Annia con una sonrisa de satisfacción — yo no estaría tan feliz si fuera tú. No sé cómo lograste engañar a los reyes, pero sabes muy bien que un humano jamás podrá satisfacer a un lobo —continuó lanzándole una mirada burlona—. Es obvio que el príncipe no tardará en buscar un reemplazo de nuestra raza. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el verdadero amor de un lobo es otro lobo. 

Yuuri sintió ganas de reír, incluso tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar carcajadas en aquella pacífica tienda. Annia realmente seguía siendo una idiota, opinando de temas de los que no sabía nada. Y lo cierto era que esas palabras vacías ya no podían lastimarlo; ya no era un niño inseguro que se dejaba llevar por falsas habladurías. 

Estuvo a punto de contestarle algo, pero unos brazos grandes y cálidos lo tomaron desde atrás. 

—¡Yuuri! —alargó Victor completamente contento, restregando su mejilla contra el cabello de su pareja— ¡Ya te estabas tardando mucho y empecé a extrañarte, así que vine a buscarte! Ven, ven. El encargado trajo ya los manteles, debes venir a verlos. Son muy hermosos, pero si no te gustan podemos cambiarlos, ¿está bien? Quiero que en nuestra boda todo sea tal y como tú lo quieras. 

—Victor, respira primero —aconsejó Yuuri, acomodándose entre aquellos brazos que tanto amaba—. Además ya te he dicho que no me abraces sin avisar, de verdad me asustas. 

—Perdón, Yuuri, pero te extrañaba y... —Victor pausó la frase cuando notó la presencia extraña de la mujer, quien miraba la escena completamente incrédula— ¿Quién es ella? 

—Ah, es Annia... era mi compañera de clases durante la secundaria. 

—Mucho gusto, Annia —saludó el lobo moviendo la cola, todavía sin romper el abrazo—. Soy Victor y estoy prometido al hombre mas adorable y hermoso del mundo, ¿no lo crees? 

Annia titubeó.

—Di-disculpe, su alteza. Debo irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer —roja de la vergüenza y del coraje, ella salió de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo. 

Victor parpadeó sin entender, Yuuri no aguantó más y soltó una risita. 

—Es muy extraña tu amiga, Yuuri. 

—Supongo que aún hay cosas que le cuesta aceptar —dijo encogiendo los hombros—. Además, mi prometido es el lobo más hermoso del mundo, es normal que sintiera vergüenza y se fuera. 

Victor se sonrojó.

—Amo cuando dices que soy tu prometido —confesó completamente feliz, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla ajena—. Ven, aún tienes que ver los manteles y también hay que pagar esas cortinas. 

Yuuri sonrió.

(...)

Yuuri se miró al espejo. 

Los nervios le hicieron temblar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para respirar profundamente. Casi estaba sudando, tenía las manos húmedas y creyó que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. 

El día más ansiado por fin había llegado. 

Hoy por fin se casaría con Victor. Ese día su vida se uniría a la del príncipe; finalmente serían una pareja ante la ley de los lobos. Aquel pensamiento le hizo estremecer. Tenía más de tres días sin ver a Victor porque en Louptopia existía la tonta tradición de "no verse antes de la boda o les traería mal augurio". 

—Yuuri, ¿ya estás listo? Se te hará tarde —Apresurada, Mari irrumpió en la habitación sin tocar. Iba a decir algo más, pero en cuanto miró a su hermano las palabras murieron y sólo pudo emitir un jadeo. 

Yuuri se veía impresionante enfundado en aquel traje blanco que él mismo había escogido. Se veía sencillo, sin embargo la tela era fina y estaba adornada con pedrería de oro sobre los hombros, en las mangas y sobre el pecho, haciéndolo deslumbrar aún más. 

Mari reprimió un sollozo.

—No puedo creer que vayas a casarte ya —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, no queriendo verse tan afectada. Aún así tomó las manos de su hermano entre las suyas, haciéndole saber lo feliz y orgullosa que estaba—. Sé que estás nervioso, pero he visto lo mucho que Victor se preocupa por ti y estoy segura de que serás muy feliz a su lado. 

Yuuri se sintió levemente cohibido.

—Gracias, hermana —le contestó, regalándole una sonrisa. 

El sonido proveniente de la puerta les interrumpió. Yuuri permitió el paso y Hiroko entró acompañada de la reina Jelena. Ambas se quedaron sin palabras cuando miraron a Yuuri; se veía tan angelical y precioso que simplemente las palabras sobraban. 

Hiroko no lo aguantó más, dejando sobre la mesa la caja que había estado cargando, se acercó a su hijo menor y lo abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el traje. 

—Estás precioso, Yuuri —sollozó Hiroko, sujetando el rostro de su hijo para dejar un beso pequeño sobre su mejilla. 

—Gracias, mamá. 

Cuando Hiroko se separó, la reina se acercó hasta Yuuri. Él tembló bajo aquella mirada azul que era tan idéntica a la de Victor. 

—Joven Yuuri —inició ella con un tono maternal que derritió el corazón del chico—, realmente nosotros somos increíblemente afortunados de que seas parte de nuestra familia. Por favor, cuida mucho de mi hijo. 

—Muchas gracias, su majestad. Le prometo que cuidaré de él y lo haré muy feliz. 

Jelena sonrió satisfecha ante la sinceridad que había brotado de los labios de Yuuri y, sin poder esperar más, se acercó a la mesa. Abrió un pequeño cofre y sacó de ahí una corona color dorada adornada con piedras blancas y rojas alrededor.

—Esta corona que ha pasado de generación en generación entre los reyes de Louptopia y ahora es tu turno de llevarla —le dijo una vez que volvió a acercarse.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras. 

—Pero... no sé si sea correcto, parece muy valiosa y... 

—Nada es más valioso que la persona que hace feliz a mi hijo —declaró Jelena dibujando una sonrisa brillante—. Esta corona te pertenece desde el día en que Victor y tú se encontraron por primera vez. 

Yuuri no pudo decir más. Aguantó las lágrimas y se inclinó un poco para que la reina pudiera ponerle la corona. Le quedó a la perfección, entonando perfectamente con aquel traje blanco que portaba. 

—Hay algo más que necesitas llevar, hijo —comentó Hiroko, con algo entre las manos. Era un velo, reparó Yuuri después. De seda, con incrustaciones de pedrería que lo hacían resplandecer con la luz—. Este es el velo que usé cuando me casé con tu padre y ahora quiero que lo lleves tú. 

—Mamá... —susurró Yuuri haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar— Gracias. 

Hiroko sonrió.

—Ahora sí, mi pequeño está listo. 

(...)

La hora más esperada llegó. 

Yuuri se movió inquieto sobre su lugar, sintiendo su corazón latir de forma agitada. Tomó una enorme respiración y tragó saliva mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. 

—Todos estamos contigo, hijo —dijo Toshiya tomando a Yuuri por el brazo, antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente por la alfombra que le llevaría hasta el altar—. Sé que estás nervioso, yo también lo estuve cuando me casé con tu madre, pero cuando la vi llegar, luciendo completamente hermosa supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto, todo mi nerviosismo se fue y sólo pude pensar en que quería pasar toda la vida a su lado —Toshiya miró a su hijo con una sonrisa—. Respira, tómate tu tiempo y piensa que hoy, por fin, unirás tu vida con el hombre que amas. Y estoy seguro que serán felices para toda su vida. 

—Gracias, papá —Yuuri sonrió. 

El jardín donde se llevaría la celebración se llenó de música cuando Yuuri llegó del brazo de su padre. 

Victor, quien esperaba ya sobre el altar, volteó casi de manera inmediata. Entonces, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuuri, le faltó el aliento. Yuuri se veía increíblemente espectacular; su figura relucía con ese traje y la corona junto al velo lo hacían parecer un ángel. La imagen fue tan preciosa para él que su cola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, completamente emocionado. 

Yuuri, por su parte, no podía creer que existiera alguna manera de que Victor pudiera verse más precioso, hasta que lo vio usando su traje de boda. Era rojo, con una corona dorada que contrastaba increíblemente bien con su cabello. Yuuri se sintió temblar un poquito y Toshiya afianzó su agarre para no dejarlo caer. 

Con una sonrisa orgullosa y sin necesidad de palabras, Toshiya le entregó la mano de Yuuri y Victor, después de darle una sonrisa de agradecimientos, lo aceptó. Cuando sus manos se unieron, ambos sintieron un curioso golpe de electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no volvieron a soltarse. 

—Eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos, mi Yuuri. 

—Deberías verte más seguido en un espejo, lobo tonto. 

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa boba y la ceremonia empezó entonces. 

Todo pasó muy rápido para Yuuri. Tras un pestañeo y la mirada perdida en su pareja, se perdió por completo en sus pensamientos admirando cada pequeña parte del lobo que tenía frente a él. 

—Entonces es momento de escuchar sus votos —dijo el sacerdote.

Acto seguido, Pichit entró en escena. Llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña almohada donde yacían los anillos que conocían tan bien. Esos mismos que ahora guardaban una inscripción secreta que Victor había mandado a grabar pocos días antes de la boda. 

—Yuuri —inició Victor, tomando un anillo—, yo no lo sabía, pero antes de conocerte estaba incompleto. Conocerte, crecer junto a ti e ir conociendo cada parte de ti fue el regalo más grande que la vida me ha dado. Supimos que eramos destinados aun cuando no sabíamos el signicado de esas palabras, sin embargo poco a poco, día a día, lo fui entendiendo —continuó sujetando la mano de Yuuri y perdiendo su mirada azul en aquellos ojos cafés que tanto amaba—. Me enamoré irremediablemente de ti, de tu valentía, de tu fuerza... de ese gran corazón que posees. Me enamoré de cada pequeña parte tuya. Estoy completo ahora, Yuuri... tú me complementas. Por eso, prometo protegerte y venerarte hasta mi último aliento, mi amor. Yo, Victor Nikiforov, te tomo a ti, Yuuri Katsuki, como mi esposo, compañero y amado para toda la vida. 

Tras esas palabras el anillo se deslizó por el dedo de Yuuri, quien hacía todo su esfuerzo para no llorar. Las palabras de Victor habían dado directamente contra su corazón, llenando su pecho de una calidez indescriptible.

—Victor —inició Yuuri, tomando un momento para respirar e intentar calmar sus emociones—... cada día que paso a tu lado me convenzo de lo afortunado que soy por tenerte como mi compañero. Eres hermoso, fuerte, inteligente y siempre encuentras la manera de sorprenderme. Desde pequeño te he admirado. Creo que nunca te lo dije pero... tú me salvaste, lo hiciste el día que nos conocimos —confesó entonces, tomando el anillo restante sobre la almohada—. Gracias a ti descubrí que puedo ser valiente, que podía enfrentarme a quienes me hacían daño. Gracias a ti es que ahora estoy aquí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte hasta el último día de mi vida. Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, te tomo a ti, Victor Nikiforov, como mi esposo, compañero y amado para toda la vida. 

Victor jadeó emocionado cuando el anillo encajó perfectamente en su dedo. Tenía los ojos brillantes cuando encontró la mirada de Yuuri. Se dedicaron una sonrisa emocionada y juntaron sus frentes cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitan la cercanía del otro.

—Por el poder que me otorga el Reino de Louptopia y Dios mismo, yo los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse ahora. 

El beso que se dieron entonces desató la euforia de los invitados y de todo Louptopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos infinitos a mi beta reader Maka Kagamine, a Dorian, Shino y Vika y su arte PRECIOSO para este capítulo.  
> También muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han comentado y apoyado durante este tiempo. De verdad sus comentarios y opiniones acerca del capítulo me dan la fuerza necesaria para seguir. Les quiero mucho!


	15. Capítulo Especial: Amables y Cálidas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es una pequeña sorpresa como agradecimiento por tanto amor y apoyo que hemos recibido. El lobito, su Yuuri y yo estamos muy contentos y agradecidos. Esperamos que les guste mucho.

Amables y cálidas.

Si Yuuri pudiera describir las manos de su amado sin duda elegiría esas palabras: amables y cálidas. 

Amables, siempre dispuestas a sujetarlo cuando lo necesita. Siempre dispuestas a demostrarle amor con un sólo toque. Siempre dispuestas a sujetarlo como si fuera su mundo entero.

Cálidas, como una caricia de sol durante los días de verano. Como los recuerdos felices de su infancia. Como los besitos que suele darle de sorpresa. 

Y es que cada vez que lo toca puede sentir la delicadeza en cada uno de sus movimientos. Siempre es suave y cálido, siempre es cuidadoso y amoroso. Es como si para Victor no existiera nada más preciado e importante que él. 

Lo mira con ojos brillantes, lleno de amor. La sonrisa que crece en su rostro no se puede ocultar, mucho menos cuando Victor extiende la mano en su dirección. Yuuri se sonroja, pero no se hace del rogar y sujeta aquella mano que es tan familiar para él.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza, mi amor? —le pregunta el lobo. 

Yuuri no puede negarse. No cuando aquella mirada azul se ilumina con cariño y esa cola esponjosa se agita de aquí para allá. Y es que a pesar de estar rodeados de gente que espera su primer baile como esposos, es como si para Victor no existiera nadie más que Yuuri. 

Mientras bailan, hundidos en su propio mundo, su ahora esposo lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Y Yuuri suspira llevado por el momento, esas manos amables y cálidas lo sostienen tan perfectamente que le hacen sentir que en ningún lugar estará más seguro que en los brazos de Victor.


	16. Capítulo Especial: Perfecto tal y como eres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este agradecimiento quizás no sea suficiente para tanto apoyo que me han dado, pero es de corazón. Se que muchos tienen ganas de conocer un poquito más a Lukyan el futuro bebé de Victor y Yuuri, así que se los presento en lo que termino la noche de bodas.
> 
> También sin dejar de agradecer a SHINO que con su arte y regalos siempre termina llenándome de inspiración.

Perfecto tal y como eres...

"Papá y mamá te deseamos por tanto tiempo. Durante mucho tiempo pensamos que tenerte entre nuestros brazos sería sólo un sueño que jamás se cumpliría. Pero un día, como un momento que llega para cambiar la vida, nos enteramos que venías en camino. Fue cuando te vimos por primera vez que lo supimos. Supimos que te amaríamos por siempre... Así que limpia tus lágrimas, bebé. No llores más, Lukyan, tú eres perfecto así, tal y como eres."


	17. Capítulo Especial: Hadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un especial que retrocede a la infancia de Victor y Yuuri, conoceremos ahora un poco de lo que sucedió después de que Yuuri le regalara la corona de flores a Victor, ojalá les guste.

Después de lo sucedido en el baile en honor al cumpleaños de su madre y de haberse recuperado por completo de su primera transformación, Victor tenía muy en claro lo que haría.

El rey Olexei había convocado a Bastian, Ludwig y sus padres a una audiencia para hablar sobre el terrible comportamiento de ambos niños. Había dejado en claro que estaba muy decepcionado de ellos y aconsejó a los padres a alentarlos a no hacer diferencias entre Lobos y Humanos.

El abuso y el acoso eran cosas que nunca serían toleradas en un reino como Louptopia.

Pero Victor, aún inconforme, les exigió a ambos niños que le dijeran el nombre del libro que habían roto.

—Era alguna tontería sobre la historia de las hadas, cosas para niñas. Le hicimos un favor al romperlo —masculló Bastian.

Victor no pudo reprimir el gruñido que le causo escuchar aquella palabrería. Se tragó su enojo y abandonó la sala, casi echando fuego por las orejas. 

Asistió entonces a la librería que se encontraba en el centro de Louptopia y preguntó al encargado por el libro. Eligió una edición especial, con una portada hermosa y resistente, incluso incluía ilustraciones y pinturas inéditas. Cuando le fue entregado, la cola de Victor se sacudió pensando en lo feliz que haría a Yuuri con su regalo.

El día llegó y finalmente se encontró con Yuuri en su lugar el especial. El pequeño lo saludó con la misma alegría de siempre, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

—Hoy tengo algo para ti como agradecimiento por la hermosa corona que me diste —dijo Victor mientras hurgaba dentro de la bolsa que había llevado con él—. Pero primero cierra los ojos y estira las manos.

Yuuri ni siquiera había visto lo que era, pero se emocionó mucho. Bailoteó sobre su lugar y esperó ansiosamente con los ojos cerrados, tal y como Victor le dijo. Pronto sintió un peso lejanamente conocido sobre sus manitas y frunció el ceño ante la incógnita.

¡No podía esperar más!

—Listo, ya puedes ver. 

—¡Es mi libro favorito sobre hadas! —jadeó Yuuri impresionado. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y creció conforme veía el reluciente libro sobre sus manos— ¡Y es la edición especial! Yo siempre la quise pero mi padre dijo que era muy cara, ¡muchas gracias, Victor!

Victor pensó que aquella inocente sonrisa era realmente bonita y especial. Y haría todo lo posible para que Yuuri siguiera sonriendo de esa manera. 

— No es nada, pequeño, lo que sea para verte feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me perdonan por escribir otro especial? 🥺 Andaba un poco triste por situaciones de acoso que han estado pasando en el fandom y la verdad que el arte de SHINO me alegró y también me inspiró. Espero les guste mucho 🧚♀️


End file.
